Shades of Grey: A Monkees Story
by smoshen
Summary: One rainy evening, Davy Jones, Peter Tork, Mike Nesmith, and Mickey Dolenz are safe and sound in their beachside home. Suddenly, a young woman on the run from her abusive boyfriend turns their lives upside down and steals Peter's heart.
1. Chapter 1

Rain was hammering down on the house that four young men shared by the beach. The waves out back crashed on the shore and the wood on the deck creaked. It was much more calm inside where the young men, all aged somewhere in between nineteen to twenty-four lived. They were all lying in various places; the floor, the couch, even the kitchen table. "Ya know, this is really depressing," spoke the one on the couch. He was very tall and thin, wearing a plaid, button-down shirt and jeans, a green wool cap on his head with his dark brown hair peeking out from under it. He stared up at the ceiling with his large dark eyes.

"Then sit up and do something Mike, you're the smart one," said one of the two younger men. He was tall, not but not as tall as his roommate, Mike. He had the same color hair and eyes, except his hair was very thick and curly. He had a far-out look on his face as he watched the rain pouring out the window.

"Way for you to talk, Mickey," said Mike, propping himself up. "What're you doing over there?"

"Nothin' but who are any of us to give anyone a hard time for that?" asked the youngest of the four in a thick Manchester, England accent, who was on the floor. He was very short and stocky, with dark hair just like the other two, with his chocolaty brown eyes set underneath think eyebrows. He, like the others, was very good-looking, but this one had a teen-idol vibe coming out from him. "We haven't had a job in weeks…I mean…maybe the least we can do is practice."

"Good idea Davy," said Mickey. "Where's Peter at?"

"Over here," rose a voice from the lanky body lying on the kitchen table. The three, Mike, Mickey, and Davy looked over in that direction. The man, Peter, sat up on the table. His long legs dangled down onto the floor, making him look rather silly. His hair, in contrast to his dark-haired friends was a dirty blond, very straight and a bit longer than the others. His eyes were a honey color, and were very big and sweet. He had a bit of an absent-minded expression on his face, but that was probably because he had fell asleep on the kitchen table.

"Pete, why the hell did you sleep on the table?" said Mickey.

"Well where else would I have slept?" asked Peter back. "I can only sleep in my bed at night, it just doesn't seem right!"

"Whatever Pete," said Mickey.

"Come on guys, get your instruments and let's practice…" said Mike. "Not that a gig or anything exciting's gonna happen anytime soon or anything anyway…"

If it hasn't been figured out yet, the men, Mike, Mickey, Davy, and Peter, were in a band. They, for whatever reason, called themselves, "The Monkees."

"Come on now Mike, don't say that," said Peter, strapping his bass guitar around his shoulders. "When can you tell if anything's gonna happen anyway?"

Mike was about to retort but Davy cut in, "Don't ruin his blissful ignorance, it's bad for his health." Mike chuckled and picked his guitar up. All four Monkees were set for practice when a loud knocking sound, out of nowhere erupted throughout the house.

Mickey jumped out of his skin and shouted "That wasn't me, was it?" as he searched around and in his drumset.

"It was probably just thunder guys, let's focus," said fatherly Mike. But, just as soon as they were getting ready to play again, the sound came back, this time accompanied by shouts.

"Let me in!" came the muffled cry from outside the door.

"Oh my God, someone's out there!" shouted Davy, rushing over to the front door. "It's storming out guys, we have to let 'em in!"

"Now hold on just a minute," said Mike, coming over with the others. "How do you know the person out there is safe to let in?"

"Don't worry so much," said Davy, opening the door after more knocking and shouting.

"Well finally!" came an agitated, terrified-sounding voice from the doorway above the sound of the rain. The men inside caught sight of who was outside and were aghast.

A young woman, about nineteen stood just inside the doorway, drenched in rain. Her hair looked like it would be a dark, rusty red color when dry. It was past her shoulders, not quite to the middle of her back, and very thick and curly. She had bangs that went across her forehead and rested above her large, brown eyes. She was a small young woman, and she looked very scared.

"Woah, woah, let's get her inside!" said Mike frantically. The girl was lead inside, shivering and shaking. "Peter, get her a towel, she's soaking wet." Peter did not, however, run off to get the girl a towel, but stood transfixed, gazing. Never before had he seen anyone like her, so delicate, beautiful although somewhat rain-damaged. He bet that once she dried up she'd be too beautiful for words.

"Pete!" shouted Mike, Mickey, and Davy at the same time.

"Oh, right," said Peter, bashful and blushing, slinking off to the bathroom to grab a towel. When he came back a couple seconds later, the other three men were circled around the girl.

"Back," said Peter. "Sorry about that miss."

"That's ok," said the girl, still seeming distant as she took the towel a still blushing Peter handed to her. She silently wrapped it around her shivering body.

"Do you need anything else?" asked Peter, surely smitten by now.

"Do you have anything to drink? Something hot?" she asked.

"I can whip you up a nice English cup 'o tea sweetheart," said Davy being...well…just Davy, wink and all.

Instead of how most girls responded to Davy Jones, with a giggle and a smile, with the option of stars in her eyes, the girl wrapped in a towel on his couch in his apartment just gave him a stony look with her dark eyes and said, "I have a name sir…and it's Cara, not 'sweetheart'."

Davy looked stunned at the absolutely-not-charmed young woman. "Oh…ok then…Cara…I'll have that tea out for you." He plodded over to the kitchen, looking and feeling rather crestfallen.

"The hell's his problem?" asked Cara.

"Oh, he's just not used to being turned down," said Mickey. "Must say, I'm proud of you."

"So what's your story?" asked Mike.

"I don't wanna tell it twice, I'll wait till Casanova in the kitchen comes back," said Cara. "What are your names by the way?"

"Well, I'm Mike," said Mike. "Davy's 'Casanova in the kitchen', fuzzy over here is Mickey—"

"—Hey!" shouted Mickey.

"And I'm Peter," said Peter in just about the dreamiest voice anyone in the room had ever hear him speak. His eyes were aglow and his dimpled smile ten miles wide.

"Nice to meet you all, I guess, under the circumstances," mumbled Cara.

"What circumstances?" asked Davy as he was bringing over the tea.

"Well, now that Casanova's back, I can tell the story," said Cara, ignoring Davy's taken-aback look. "I'm on the run."

"What did you do?" asked Davy, looking scared now. What was this girl going to do if he hit on her one more time?

"Well, it's not anything I did," she said. Davy looked immediately relieved. "It's about my boyfriend." Both Davy and Peter looked a hilarious mixture of let down and scared.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Mike.

"Uhg, where do I start?" said Cara, clutching her head. "He's extremely jealous for one, sees me glance at another guy for even a second and he'll go off at me. Bossy and lazy, always telling me what to do. He never does anything by himself, and if I don't do what he wants…" she trailed off for a moment, but started up again. "He never lets me out, not even to see a friend. He doesn't trust me and he's just…horrible…" It was then that Peter, who had not taken his eyes off her since the moment she came in through the door, noticed several bruises, some in the shape of a gripping hand, all over her arms. He winced and reached out to touch her gently on the shoulder, just to show her that a man was capable of being gentle. Upon his touch, she jumped and flinched, but relaxed when she realized…Peter's hand was not the hand of her abuser.

"What is this asshole's name then?" asked Davy. "Cause I'll rip him limb, from limb, from limb…" all the while making tearing motions with his arms.

Cara made a sound that was meant to be a laugh, but instead came out as a dry croak. "I wouldn't, he's a big guy…muscles on his muscles, He'd beat you and anyone here to a pulp."

"Why'd you show up here of all places?" asked Mickey.

"You guys were the first house I came to when I was far enough away. I would've tried farther, but it started storming and I needed to get inside somewhere," said Cara. "I really didn't have a choice. I don't wanna get you all mixed up in this though."

"Do you want to wait till it stops raining and we'll drive you over to a farther place?" asked Peter, not wanting to be rid of Cara, but willing to do anything to make sure she was safe and far away from her horrible boyfriend.

Cara shook her head. "No, I can't risk leaving anywhere while I'm here. I shouldn't be out for a long time." Peter was instantly relieved that she would stay.

"Ya think he'll find you?" asked Davy, sounding terrified again.

"I don't wanna risk it," said Cara. "This man's ruthless."

"Whatever you think you should do," said Mike. "We'd be honored to open up our home to keep you safe ma'am."

"Are you sure it won't be a problem?" asked Cara.

"Not at all!" said Peter. "I can't think of a safer place for you to be right now anyway! We're big, strong men!" The four of them comically flexed their "muscles."

Cara attempted a giggle again. "You would think that, wouldn't you? If Jeff finds out I'm staying with other men…well…all I can say is you'll have to run for it."

"Ew, so that thing has a name, does it?" said Davy, trying to put the charm on again. "Well don't worry, we're better than ya think." He put a hand on Cara's shoulder.

"You better switch the charm off, Casanova or you'll be switched off," she said, eyeing him dangerously.

"Well ya didn't seem to care when Peter touched your shoulder," said Davy, smirking.

"Hands off," said Cara through gritted teeth.

"Yes ma'am…" said Davy quickly, jerking his hand away.

"Don't worry about Davy," muttered Peter to Cara. "We'll talk to him." But what Peter really wanted to do now was smack Davy so hard he's fly across the room. That was no way to treat a girl who'd been on the run from an abusive man!

"He's harmless, just annoying, I think of all people here I'd be able to tell," said Cara. She looked up at all four men. "Thanks by the way, all of you, including Casanova. It means a lot and if he finds out where I am…well…I'll do my best to keep you all out of trouble."

"No problem," said the four Monkees.

"When are you gonna stop calling me that?" asked Davy.

"When you stop acting like it," said Cara.

"Good luck with that," said Mickey. "Man, what time is it? I can't tell day from night in this weather."

Mike checked his watch. "It's round 10:30 right now. Maybe we should get some sleep. Cara, is the couch okay or would you prefer to swap with one of us?"

"Couch is fine," she said. "And thanks again."

"Don't mention it," said Mike. "There are blankets and pillows right over there. Come on guys, let's get upstairs." Mike, Davy, and Mickey made their way up the stairs and to their rooms, but Peter stayed behind with Cara.

"You sure you're gonna be okay down here?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," said Cara. "You're Peter, right?"

"Yup!" said Peter, a large grin on his face. She remembered his name!

"Alright then…good night, Peter," said Cara.

"Night Cara," said Peter, suddenly feeling lighter. He didn't take his eyes off her as he walked upstairs to his room. Mike was still in the hallway as Peter walked through. "What a girl," said Peter to Mike.

"Seems nice…just be careful, don't fall for her to hard, it could be dangerous," said Mike. Peter nodded quietly as he went off to his room, but he knew it was too late for that. He knew as he drifted off to sleep that there was something special about Cara, and abusive boyfriend or not, well…he just did not care.


	2. Shades of Grey: A Monkees StoryPart 2

It was morning and Cara was just waking up on the couch of the four young men who called themselves "The Monkees" in their apartment. She sat up slowly, feeling groggy and still tired, and looked around to see if she could find anybody. None of the guys were down yet, but she still figured that she'd be ready. Maybe she'd cook a breakfast for them for being so nice for letting her stay. She'd try to be nicer to the charmer Davy too. She figured that just because he was a so-called "ladies man" didn't mean he was a mean, abusive man like Jeff. Boy, was she glad to be rid of him for now! Slowly, on wobbly, early-morning legs, she stood up and walked upstairs to find the bathroom.

When she found it, she went in, stripped her still-damp clothes off, and climbed into the shower. When she started the water, she sighed in relief to have the warm water pouring on her instead of that freezing rain last night. She was sure she could do whatever she wanted here.

When she was finished, she got out of the tub and started to towel off. It was then she realized something very unfortunate…

Wrapped in her towel, she knocked on the nearest man's door, not really knowing or caring who it belonged to. She knocked and stood back, hoping this was a good idea. When the door opened, she saw a sleepy-looking, very embarrassed Peter in the doorway.

"Uh…good morning Cara," he said, trying to avert his eyes. "Is…something wrong?"

"Well…it's kind of stupid," said Cara. "You see…in my rush of running away yesterday, I seem to have forgotten to pack anything…including clothes."

"Oh," said Peter. "Uhm…well Davy's kind of your size…maybe some of his? I mean, if you don't mind men's clothing."

"I wouldn't mind if he doesn't," said Cara. "It's just…how do I put this…I'm sure none of you have…well…the other clothing I need." She blushed a bit, although it was not really something to blush about.

"Oh…" said Peter, getting Cara's encrypted message.

Cara shrugged. "Ah well…I'll just wear the stuff I had on yesterday and buy some new stuff later…"

"You sure you wanna go out?" asked Peter.

'Well, I kinda have to!" said Cara. Figures, thought Peter. Leave it to a girl to want to stay inside for fear of being caught by her evil boyfriend but absolutely need to go out to buy some new clothes.

"Alright…lemme get Davy, I'm sure you don't want to walk all over the hall in nothing but a towel," said Peter, very, very red.

"Ok," said Cara.

"You can stay in my room for now," said Peter.

Cara nodded and went to sit down on Peter's bed as he went over to Davy's room.

Peter walked down the hall to Davy's room, contemplating what he just saw. He wondered if there'd ever be a day when he saw Cara when she was actually dry. Surprisingly, she wasn't shy about just being wrapped in a towel at all. Peter didn't know why he was so embarrassed, there was nothing showing…when he got to Davy's door, he knocked two times and waited.

A tussle-haired Davy answered. "What's up, Pete?"

"Do you…think you can spare a pair of jeans and a shirt?" asked Peter. "Cara forgot to pack clothes with her."

Davy raised his eyebrows. "And just how do you know this?"

"Cause she walked up to my room wearing nothing but a towel," said Peter.

"Woo, hot," said Davy, winking.

"Oh, stop that Davy," said Peter. "Just give me some clothes, she's in my room."

"Alright," said Davy, laughing. "Chill out man, don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself." Davy went over to his closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a yellow button-down shirt. He tossed them to Peter, who, of course, caught them with his face instead of his hands.

"Thanks, Davy," Peter's muffled voice said from behind the clothes. He walked slowly out of the room with the clothes still on his face.

"Don't mention it buddy," laughed Davy as Peter walked away.

As Peter approached his room with Cara still in it, he finally took Davy's clothes off his face. There was no way he was going in there looking like an idiot, although according to his bandmates, he was already. As he was reaching for the doorknob, he wondered if she was still wearing her towel…if he walked in on her and she was naked, then that would be a worse embarrassment than wearing Davy's clothes on his face. Instead of just opening the door, he knocked instead. "Come in!" Cara called from within.

Taking that as the green light that she was covered, Peter opened the door to his room and went in. Sure enough, he was right. "Here are some of Davy's clothes," said Peter. "These ok?"

"Yeah, they'll do for now," said Cara. I'll just go to the bathroom to change." Cara took the clothes and walked to the bathroom. When she got in, she took the towel off and the clothes on. They were a little looser than her own clothes, but Davy was stockier and broader than she was. The length, however, was perfect. She checked her arms to see if the bruises Jeff left were still visible…they were. She wondered if any of the guys noticed yet. Digging through her purse she had brought up that morning, she found her makeup and made herself look like a woman who was not battered. She took the time to dig through the cabinets and was pleased to find a hairdryer and gel products. Upon seeing the gel, she immediately wondered which Monkee used it…

Peter waited, somewhat nervous, downstairs for Cara. Mickey, Mike, and Davy were downstairs with him, but for some reason he felt alone. What would she look like, all cleaned up and everything? He was also wondering if she thought him as dumb as his friends thought he was. Deep down he knew it could be true, but he sincerely hoped Cara didn't see it.

"Hey guys," said a playful-sounding female voice from the staircase. The four turned around. It was Cara, clad in Davy's jeans and yellow shirt, her hair dry, curly, and bouncy; just the color Peter thought it would be; her bangs resting just above her eyebrows, which arched above dark eyes—were they smiling?

"Mornin'," said Mike as Cara bounded down the staircase and into the living room. "You feeling better?"

"Much," said Cara. "Thanks for the clothes by the way, Davy."

"Not a problem swee—uh—Cara," said Davy, catching himself right away. Instead of the borderline furious look Cara first gave him when he called her a pet name, a soft smile appeared, and a small laugh. Davy sighed in relief and went on over to the kitchen.

"Feeling nicer, eh?" said Mickey.

"A bit," said Cara. "I just needed to settle in a bit. I didn't mean to snap at anybody."

"You're good," said Davy, coming out of the kitchen with two apples. "Here, a peace offering," he said, tossing one of them at Cara. She caught it and took a bite.

"Best o' friends now?" asked Mike.

"We'll see," said Cara with a sly smile.

"You said you needed to get your own clothes, right?" said Peter.

"Yeah…" said Cara. "I do need to…but how? I'm still a little scared to go out."

"Well whoever's taking her out it's gonna be me, cause that car's mine, and I don't trust any of you all to drive it," said Mike. Peter opened his mouth to speak up, but stopped when he realized that Mike was serious and there was nothing he could do about it. He was very crestfallen.

"Ya know," said Cara. "That may just work out in my favor." Peter looked even more upset. "Mike, ya mind if I borrow that hat?"

Mike touched the green wool cap on his head. "Uh…well I guess so," he said. "What're ya gonna do with it?"

"Put it on of course!" said Peter, ecstatic that he was able to get a word in.

"No shit!" said Mike. "I was asking Cara."

"Okay," said Peter, looking down and frowning sadly. Cara shot Peter an apologetic look and he brightened up a little bit. At least someone felt sorry for him.

"Here ya go Cara," said Mike, handing her the cap. Cara bunched up her auburn hair and set the cap over it, hiding all of her hair except her bangs. Dressed in Davy's clothes and Mike's hat with her hair covered, she looked very unrecognizable and androgynous. "Let's get gone ma'am, don't want ya having to wear Davy's clothes for God knows how long." Cara nodded and followed Mike out the door to the Monkeemobile, as Mike's car was so coined.

They got into the car and Mike pulled out of the driveway. "So…you're sure you can't go back to where you left all your clothes and just pick em up?"

Cara's eyes widened. "Oh God no!" she said. "That's where Jeff lives! There's no way I'm going back there! I'll only get what I need, I swear."

"Ok, understandable, sorry, didn't quite put two and two together," said Mike. "There's a cheap little store just around the corner, you can run in, get some stuff, and get on back home. It's close so if you ever need more you're all set."

"Alright," said Cara. After five minutes Mike pulled the Monkeemobile into the parking lot of the small boutique called "Appleblossoms."

"Thanks for dealing with this Mike," said Cara as they walked out. "I know men don't like to be dragged around shopping and the like."

Mike swatted his hand. "It's nothin'," he said. "I understand, and I know neither of us would let you out alone at the moment. Just glad to help you out!" He finished with a small wink. Cara beamed and went on inside the store with him.

Appleblossoms was a small place with a large number of clothing racks crammed inside every which way, helter skelter. Cara went off to look at skirts and dresses while Mike stayed watch, feeling something was amiss. He knew for a fact that Jeff didn't know where on earth Cara was, but it never hurt to be safe. However, he couldn't help but notice something was not quite right. He decided to brush it off when he realized it was probably just him being paranoid. Nothing was going to hurt the nearly unrecognizable girl in the small boutique. "Find anything?" asked Mike.

"A couple dresses," said Cara from across the shop. "I think I'm gonna go ahead and try them on." Mike nodded and watched the girl, feeling like the father he always acted for the boys in the band.

Then, something he did not expect. When Cara came out to model her first dress, which was an earthy-colored patchwork quilt pattern, a shout of "Oh my God…Cara?" echoed from across the shop. Both Mike and Cara froze, both terrified. Both of them knew from that moment that going out was a mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cara!" came the call again. "I've been worried sick! Where have you been?" Cara, looking horrified that someone recognized her, immediately regretted that she took off her disguise. Biting her lip and clutching Mike's arm so hard that his circulation was starting to cut off, she turned around.

Near the counter was someone she was not expecting to see. A young woman, her age, was standing, her face in shock. She had bright blonde hair in a pixie cut, huge eyes that were just about the brightest green, rimmed with cat-eye eyeliner and thick black lashes. Her face was round and childlike, and her figure was tall and curvy. She was looking at Cara and Mike with a look of utter surprise.

"Abigail?" said Cara in disbelief. She let go of Mike's arm, which now had a white handprint around it, much like Cara's bruises. Mike shook his arm out to wake it up. "What are you doing out here?" She looked around, dark eyes wide. "Is Jeff—?"

The other girl, Abigail, laughed. "No, he's busy tearing up the neighborhood looking for you. But don't worry, my brother won't even think of looking for you around here. What are you doing over here?"

"Ran off in a hurry and forgot to pack," said Cara. "Looking for clothes here. I'm staying at his place with his roommates." She gestured to Mike.

"Wait…" said Mike. "That Jeff, her terrible boyfriend she's on the run from…you're his sister?"

"Yeah, not too proud of it," said Abigail.

"That thing has a sister?" said Mike, his voice jumping up an octave.

"Told you I'm not proud," said Abigail. "But Cara, what're you doing buying a whole new wardrobe here? Jeff's out ravaging the town, while he's out, I can sneak into your old room, pack up your clothes, and drive them over to you!"

"You sure you can sneak them out?" asked Cara.

"Never been more sure," said Abigail with a wink. "All I need is the address you're staying it…if it's ok with you," she added to Mike.

"Well…can we trust you not to leak it to your brother?" asked Mike.

"We can trust Abigail," said Cara. "Trust me, we've known each other for years, even before I started dating Jeff."

"Okay then, lemme just get a slip of paper and I'll write it down for you," said Mike. "Just be careful and don't let it slip out of your sight. And you're sure you can do all this while Jeff's out?"

"Sure as sugar I am," said Abigail, taking the slip of paper with the address from Mike's hand. "I'll be over as soon as I can. And don't call me—I'll call you if I have to. Don't risk Jeff answering the phone."

"Of course," said Cara.

"I'll even buy those dresses for you, Cara," said Abigail. "I know you probably don't have much money with you, and I've got plenty to spare."

"What do you do?" asked Mike.

"I model," said Abigail, taking her wallet.

"Cara, get back into Davy's clothes and my hat so you're disguised again and so your friend can get the dress for you," said Mike. Cara went off to the dressing rooms again and came out wearing what she had on before and carrying both dresses. She handed them to Abigail and she paid.

"Thanks for that," said Cara as she, Mike, and Abigail walked out of the boutique and to their cars.

"No problem Cara, anytime," said Abigail. "And good for you running off, it's time my brother gets what he deserves."

"High time, from what I've heard," said Mike. "When can we expect to hear back from you, Abigail?"

"Anytime later today," said Abigail. "And remember, I live with Jeff, so don't call, even if he doesn't answer. He can trace it. I'll call you. Can you write your number on the slip too?"

"Sure," said Mike, taking the paper back and scribbling a number onto it. Handing it back to Abigail he said, "Just make sure Jeff doesn't get it, or all hell's gonna break loose."

"Gotcha covered," said Abigail, winking again. "Take care of yourself Cara, and be careful, I'll see you later!" Abigail went over to her car while Cara and Mike climbed back into the Monkeemobile.

"Lucky we ran into her," said Cara. "That was probably the best thing to happen to me besides running in on you all."

"Yupp," said Mike, pulling out of the driveway. "Looks like we got someone on the inside we can trust. I'm just worried about one thing though…"

"What's that?" asked Cara, uneasy.

"If we bring a pretty, spunky model like Abigail into our place, Davy's liable to get worse for her than he was for you," said Mike matter-of-factly.

Cara laughed. "Oh, you're probably right, but I don't think she'd mind," she said.

"Well she better not, cause since you turned him down he's gonna be full-throttle from now on," said Mike, grinning. That, of course, was the subject of conversation on the five-to-ten minute drive back to the beachside apartment.

When they opened the door to walk in, Peter was up in a flash. "I'm so glad you're back!" he said, sounding flustered and worried. "Just a few minutes ago, some lady called who said she was your boyfriend's sister said that she was going to pick up your things from her house she shares with her brother who's also your evil boyfriend and she has our address and phone number and I dunno if we can trust her and—,"

"Pete, calm yourself," said Mike.

"It's fine Peter, Abigail's a friend of mine and she hates Jeff," said Cara. "We ran into her at the boutique. And yeah, she's Jeff's sister, but she's not like him at all. We can trust her."

"Ok…" said Peter, still very flustered.

"So…she's coming here later?" asked Mickey.

"Yeah, just to get my things and bring em here," said Cara. She sat down on the couch between Mickey and Davy.

"Just what we need in here, more girls," joked Mickey.

"Just what I need," said Davy, very seriously.

"Let's just all be civilized and polite when she comes in," said Mike sternly. "She's doing Cara a big favor, and plus she's on the inside of the whole situation, so we need her on our side. Against us…well…it could be a disaster."

Abigail hung the phone up after warning the guys that Cara was staying with what was going on. She hoped she wasn't too vague about the situation, but she was sure Mike and Cara would give an explanation about it anyway. Double-checking that Jeff wasn't in any of the rooms in their house, she crept over to the room where him and Cara used to stay, rolled a suitcase out of the closet, and piled Cara's clothes and other things neatly but quickly into it, just in case Jeff came home early. She was sure he was still searching for his lost item.

Making sure she had gotten everything she needed, she carefully brought the suitcase down the stairs and out the door to her car. Taking care not to look suspicious, she opened the trunk and laid the bag inside it, praying that it would fit. She didn't want it to be visible if she drove passed Jeff on the way to where Cara was staying. She'd have to avoid him at all costs; she didn't want to risk him following her back. She looked around once more and pulled out of her driveway and made way for Cara.

Peter sat at the kitchen table nonchalantly sipping at a bottle of Coke. He wondered if that girl who had called was safe. Cara said she was, but he wasn't so sure. Maybe he should trust what Cara said though; she actually knew her. And if Mike wasn't worried, why should anyone be? Maybe it was just because he liked Cara so much; he didn't want her to get hurt or anything that could be worse. Just thinking about he, he was relaxed. How he wanted to comb his fingers through that soft, curly, auburn hair and touch her smooth face. He smiled spacily and sipped his Coke. Oh, Cara…

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Peter quickly jumped out of his daydream and went over to the living room. It must be that girl…Abigail or something.

"Man, all these damn knocks," said Mickey. "We may as well be a bed and breakfast…"

"We could probably pull it off, Mickey," said Davy. "I mean, we're sorta homey people."

"Yeah," said Mickey, opening the door. Outside, of course, was Abigail, holding onto a large and heavy suitcase.

"Hello Cara," she said, lugging the behemoth into the house.

"Wait miss, I've got that for you," said Davy, flashing a charming smile and coming up to Abigail. It was comical how short Davy was in comparison to Abigail, the tall, shapely model, but Davy didn't care, and apparently neither did most girls, including Abigail herself, because when she let Davy take her bag, the two proceeded to stare into each other's starry eyes like a pair of lovestruck children.

"Thank you, sir," she said seductively. "I'm Abigail."

"And I'm Davy," said Davy. "You're beautiful, Abigail." The other three guys were rolling their eyes and pretending to throw up while Cara was enveloped in the case of the silent giggles.

"Oh, you're wonderful," said Abigail.

Davy took the suitcase and put it down next to the couch. "I know," he said, winking.

"Oh, there goes Davy again," said Peter with a sour face. Why was it that Davy could get girls that easy and Peter just floundered in his awkwardness? It wasn't fair. He wanted to make Cara swoon for him like that.

"Well at least this one's not being all hostile," said Davy, eyeing Cara, who just stared back.

"So I'm taking Jeff didn't see you?" asked Cara, brushing off Davy's comment quicky.

"Nope, not a sight," said Abigail. "I made sure to get everything."

"Are you sure he won't notice my stuff's gone?" asked Cara.

Abigail snorted. "He knows you're gone already, I think the damage is done," she said.

"True…" said Cara. "Have you met everyone yet?"

"Well, I did meet him," said Abigail, her big green eyes resting on Davy. "Davy…"

"Yeah," said Cara, cutting off Abigail. "The one who was in the shop with me is Mike, Mickey's sitting on the couch, and Peter's standing right over there." Each respective Monkee waved as their name was called. Peter was getting less and less judgmental about Abigail as the meeting went on. Contrary to his first impression, she seemed nice and trustworthy. Cara was still prettier though. Imagine that…prettier than a model. He sighed audibly and everyone turned around.

"Something the matter Peter?" asked Mickey.

"Uh…no, just—er—breathing," said Peter, frantically avoiding embarrassment.

"Right…" said Mickey.

Abigail was looking around the house when she found the area where the guys rehearsed in their band. "Ooooh, you guys are musicians? What do you call your band?"

"Yes we are," said Mike. "And we call ourselves The Monkees, ma'am."

"You all wouldn't mind playing, would you?" asked Cara, going along with Abigail. "I would've asked you sooner; I saw the instruments, but I was a little—uh—disturbed."

"Completely understandable my dear!" said Mickey enthusiastically. "Of course we'll play for you two lovely ladies!" Cara and Abigail giggled. It was nice to actually feel like a girl again, thought Cara.

"So what do you play Peter?" asked Cara as the boys and everybody walked over to the area.

Peter, ecstatic that Cara took some interest in him, responded, "Well, I play a lot…guitar, piano, banjo, French horn—but I play the bass here."

"Backbone!" said Cara.

"Yeah," said Peter, strapping his bass on. "Everyone thinks bass is unimportant…but it really isn't."

"What should we play?" asked Davy, digging out his maracas and tambourine.

"How bout 'Sometime in the Morning'?" asked Mickey from behind the drumset. "My voice has been itching to sing something nice all day."

"Well let's do it then," said Mike, quickly tuning his guitar. "Count us off, Mickey."

Mickey clicked his drumsticks four times for tempo and after the fourth click, Peter started with a bass note, and then the whole band joined in. When Mickey started to sing, Cara listened with awe. He had one of the most beautiful voices she had ever heard. Smooth, and a good range too, going through the lovely melody with ease. The lyrics were beautiful line of poetry, with real meaning and purpose. Mike played his broken chords and arpeggios on his guitar, each chord playing perfectly with the song, melting together with ease. Davy and Mickey kept a steady beat with the percussion, adding flavor and rhythm to the tune. Cara's eyes and ears soon turned to Peter, who looked like he was off in his own little world, dancing around, leaning down to Davy's short mike to sing in the gorgeous harmonies, cushioning Mickey's main melody. She was impressed by Peter's ability to add a melodious heartbeat to the music. When the song was over, both Cara and Abigail arose in applause, and the band bowed.

"That was great!" said Cara. "Leave it to me to run away to some boys in a band!"

"Bravo!" cheered Abigail. "How lovey! I'll have to come here more often!"

"Please do, love," said Davy, like the Casanova he was.

"Glad you liked it," said Peter, grinning ear to ear. He had noticed Cara looking at him during the performance.

"Well, I best be off now," said Abigail. "I'll be sure to come by and check on you, Cara."

"I'll see you later," said Cara. "And thank you!"

"Don't mention it," said Abigail. "Over and out!" she walked out of the door, and the five inside heard her motor run and her car drive off.

"What a bird…" said Davy, his voice trailing off.

Mike nudged Cara. "Didn't I tell you this would happen?" he said quietly. Both of them burst out into laughter, with the other three looking on quite confused at what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff Brownstone sat hunched over on his bed, gripping the back of his head and neck with his large hands. He was a very big and muscular guy, with close-cropped hair, much the opposite of the style, and green eyes like his sister, Abigail. He, however, was nothing like his sister. Jeff was a tough, ruthless man who had just lost a personal possession. His girlfriend, Cara Lovelace. When the relationship started, it was fine. Nothing bad happened, until Cara decided that she wanted to have a brain of her own. That was when things went downhill. Jeff had finally found someone who could do his bidding—make his food, fold his clothes, give him all the physical time and sex he wanted. He knew how to set her straight when she didn't want to do anything; a little smack here and there would make her think straight. He wanted her all to himself, for his personal trophy on his arm, and with her gone, who knew what that stupid little slut was up to or on top of.

Jeff brought his hands down and clenched his fists. He would keep looking for Cara, no matter how long it took or what he had to destroy to get to her.

Quietly, Cara crept down the stairs early in the morning, already dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a dark green babydoll style top. Yesterday, she had wanted to cook breakfast as a thank-you to the guys for taking her in, but got distracted with the clothes situation. So, naturally, she figured she'd make something this morning. Maybe some pancakes…

Once she got into the kitchen, started to search around in the fridge and pantry. There wasn't much inside, but she found what she needed in moments. As she was taking mixing bowls out of the drawer, she turned around and saw something that made her gasp and clutch her chest for about two seconds, before she realized it was just a fat, really scary-looking redheaded dummy with glasses…why the guys kept that think in their kitchen, she'd never know. Brushing off her shock, she went back to work.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Peter was awake and lying in bed, thinking. He saw how smooth Davy was with Abigail…why couldn't he be the same with Cara? Granted, Davy failed miserably with Cara, but still. Davy knew all the little tricks and Peter didn't know squat. He had a feeling that Cara might like him a little, but he couldn't be too sure. He wondered if Davy would mind if he asked him for some advice. But then he'd start acting like Davy…Peter knew that Cara would never take him if he started acting like a Casanova himself. But just because he asked Davy for help didn't mean he had to act exactly like him…

Clad in orange pajamas with a rather large bunny on the front and a matching nightcap, got up out of bed and walked down the hall to Davy's room. When he got to his door, he stopped to think twice, but then realized that if he did he'd never get around to asking, and then knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a sleepy-looking Davy wearing striped pajamas answered the door. "It better not become a trend for you to knock on my door in the wee hours of the morning."

"Sorry…" said Peter. "It's just…I need your help."

"It's cool," said Davy. "Whatcha need?"

"It's Cara…" said Peter. "I was wondering, do you have any tips for me? I really like her a lot."

"Well first off if ya wanna get a lady to like you I'd never wear those pajamas around her, mate—ever," said Davy.

"Hey, yours aren't exactly designer," retorted Peter.

"Pete, do you want my advice or not?" asked Davy.

"Yes," said Peter submissively.

"Okay then," said Davy. "Start off with some complements, like 'Cara, your eyes are like two chocolate cupcakes, floating in a sea of sour cream!'…"

"Sour cream?" asked Peter, looking disgusted. "Davy, that's gross!"

"Well, you asked, mate," said Davy, shrugging. "Wait…doesn't Cara have a psychopath boyfriend who she's on the run from who could find her any day and beat the living shit out of anyone who got in his way, let alone date her?"

"Yeah, but I don't care," said Peter dreamily. "I think I'm in love."

"Oh, we all can see that," said Davy. "But…aren't you worried mate? I mean…from what Cara told us Jeff's a pretty scary guy. He'll kill ya if he sees anyone with his girl."

"But Davy, you said it once yourself!" said Peter. "Come on, 'A man in love has the strength of millions,' remember?"

"Yeah, I do but…that was me," said Davy.

"Look," said Peter. "I'm willing to do anything to win this girl over. How the hell did you do it with Abigail? Just look at her? I mean come on! It just isn't fair."

Davy put a hand on Peter's shoulder (with a great amount of effort to reach it of course). "Aw, come on big Pete, I'm sure it'll all work out. We all just have different ways of doing things. Cara didn't even like _me_, remember? It'll be alright."

"I hope so," said Peter. The two walked downstairs, soon followed by Mike and Mickey who had woken up during Peter and Davy's talk ("Do ya'll have to talk so loud guys?" complained Mike on the way down). A sweet smell filled their noses as they got to the kitchen. Cara was still there cooking chocolate chip pancakes and scrambled eggs for the boys.

Cara turned around, startled to see them down so early. "Oh! Good morning guys! I made breakfast!"

"Wow Cara, you are _great!_" exclaimed Mickey, excited to have someone else cooking. "Smells fantastic!"

"Thanks!" said Cara, piling the pancakes onto a plate and finishing up mixing the eggs. "I thought I'd do it as a thank-you for letting me stay here. Pay you guys back a little."

"Well we certainly appreciate it," said Peter, trying to think of something nice to say to Cara. There was a slightly awkward pause before Peter finally said, "Your shirt goes really well with your eyes—like a tree or something!"

"What, Peter, a tree, seriously?" asked Mike. "The hell does that mean?"

Cara laughed. "Oh, it's okay, I get it, my shirt's green and my eyes are brown, like a tree," she said. "Thanks Peter. Those are groovy pajamas."

Peter gave Davy a look that silently said, "Ha! She _does _like them! Told ya so!"

Davy looked back at Peter and shrugged as if to say, "Ah well, you got lucky this time…"

"Thanks Cara," said Peter.

"Oh, and by the way guys…" said Cara. "I know you all probably have a good reason for it, but what in the world is _that_." She pointed over to the freakish dummy sitting in the corner of the kitchen.

"Oh, that's just Mr. Snyder," said Mickey.

"Ah…" said Cara. "And what is he, exactly?"

"Our dummy," said Mickey.

"And what's his purpose? Just asking…he kinda scared me this morning."

"Nothin'," said Mike. "He's just our dummy."

"I see…" said Cara. "Oh well, I guess everyone has their quirks. Anyway boys, food's ready! I'll serve!"

"Alright!" exclaimed Mickey as three huge chocolaty pancakes and a scoop of eggs were piled onto his plate. "This looks great!"

"I hope it is," said Cara. "I've always liked cooking, until Jeff made me grab every little snack for him. I figure if I do it for someone else—ya know, someone who won't beat me if I add a little too much flour or something—that I'd start to like it again." She served the other three breakfast and then finally herself. They guys, being guys, dug in right away and were stuffing their faces. Cara smiled to herself and took a bite of her cooking. Needless to say, she had not lost her touch.

"Wow Cara, you sure are a great cook," said Peter in between bites. "I don't think I could have done it better!"

"That's cause you couldn't, Peter," said Davy.

"Aw, don't be so mean," said Cara. "I'm sure Peter has some stuff up his sleeves."

"Yeah, what was that crap you always make, cream of root beer soup or something?" asked Davy, suppressing laughter. "And who do you think you are Cara, our mother?"

"Davy Jones, be quiet and eat your food before it gets cold, you'll get sick," said Cara without missing a beat, causing Mike, Mickey, and Peter to break out into laughter, leaving Davy looking bewildered, offended, and thrown off.

"Gosh, you are really funny Cara!" said Peter.

"Thanks Peter," said Cara. "You sure are sweet this morning."

Peter glanced over triumphantly at Davy, who just smirked, sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Oh, but Cara, isn't he always?" asked Davy sarcastically.

Instead of playing along with Davy's joke, Cara beamed, looked at Peter, and said, "Yeah, always." Peter couldn't really figure out how to say anything; he just went red and grinned like a goof, his heart going a mile a minute. She thought he was sweet! He felt even better when he saw Davy's flabbergasted look, wondering how in the world Cara went for an idiot like Peter but turned Davy down! Peter was beginning to think he finally had it down, no matter what Davy would tell him later.

Abigail was lying down on the couch in her living room when the door opened. It was Jeff, coming back home after another day of searching. "Any luck?" asked Abigail routinely, desperately hoping he had not found Cara anywhere.

"Not at all," said Jeff. "I swear, when that little bitch turns up she's gonna get it…"

"Jeff, that's enough," said Abigail sternly, sitting up. "She obviously doesn't want anything to do with you anymore."

"Any why the hell would she not want to have anything to do with me, huh?" boomed Jeff.

"Because _brother, _you beat her, force her to do senseless things for her, abuse her, you keep her locked away from anything and everything the world has to offer," said Abigail, very agitated. "I'd say good for Cara that she finally got some balls and standing you up!"

"Shut up, bitch!" screamed Jeff. He swung his open palm and slapped his own sister in the face hard and loud. Abigail screamed and cowered. "Try modeling with that red mark on your face!"

"I'll cover it up," said Abigail menacingly, trying her hardest to hold back her tears. There was no way she was going to cry in front of a brute like Jeff.

"Whatever," said Jeff. "You know, Abigail, you're my _sister, _which means you're supposed to be on my side, not on my slut girl's side."

"She's not a slut, you'd never let her be," said Abigail. "You're horrible, you know that?"

"And I know you know where she is," said Jeff. "I checked in her room and the clothes that were there when she left are gone now, and she couldn't have been here. You're hiding something and I know I'm going to find out."

"You wish, asshole," said Abigail through gritted teeth. The red mark from where Jeff slapped her was getting sorer by the second, but she bit her pain back. No sign of weakness was going to be shown here. "Cara's my best friend, and brother or not, she's safe with me."

"We'll see about that. I'm leaving again," said Jeff. "You better not be helping that bitch out _sis_." The big man lumbered over to the door and walked out, leaving Abigail alone in the empty room again. She had to get over to Cara…just had to get away from living with that douchebag, her brother. She waited a few minutes until she was sure Jeff was far enough away that he would not be able to follow her anywhere, and then she herself was out the door and driving to the Monkee's pad.

Cara and the guys were crowded in the living room playing Scrabble. She was kicking everyone's butt and she knew it—she'd never even played the game before, but she had caught on fantastically. "Alright boys, cower in the majesty of the Almighty Cara, Champion of Scrabble!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Davy. "Game's not over yet honey." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Ah man, how many Goddamn knocks is this door gonna take?" asked Mike, agitated. He got up to answer it and saw a distressed-looking Abigail.

"Abigail!" shouted Davy, rushing to the door as soon as he noticed the large red mark across her face. "What happened love?"

"Jeff happened," said Abigail walking in. "I stood up for Cara and he slapped me."

"Oh man," said Mickey.

"Yeah, what a brute," said Davy. "Some brother, eh?"

"Yeah, great guy," said Abigail, brimming with sarcasm.

"So I take it you're on the run too?' asked Mike.

"I just need some time away from him," said Abigail. "I'm not gonna be bunking here like Cara, but at least I know I have a place to run to."

"Well you're welcome to stay anytime you need," said Peter.

"Yeah Abigail, we understand," said Davy. "Just as long as he doesn't follow you here."

"Oh, he won't," said Abigail. "He figured out that I knew more than he thought before, but I'll never let him find out where Cara is."

"You're great," said Cara. "And thanks for standing up for me…you didn't have to, I mean, you got hurt for it, but thanks all the same."

"No problem," said Abigail. "You can always trust me to help you out. You're more family to me than Jeff is."

"I'd hope so," said Cara, ginning. They invited Abigail to join their game, which she did. Of course, Cara won, and gloated like she had never gloated before, because she knew that no one in that room was out to get her. The feeling of free was the best feeling she had felt in a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning had come again, and Abigail had gone home, back to face the music with Jeff. Cara and The Monkees were up already and sitting around, bored. Mike had his acoustic guitar out and was fiddling with it, playing random melodies and chords. Cara was playing with the ends of her hair, twirling it nonchalantly around her fingers. Sighs every now and then sounded from around the living room. "So what's going on today?" asked Cara, breaking the painful silence.

"Eh…" grunted Mickey.

"That's helpful," said Cara. Breaking the silence, almost violently, what seemed like the millionth knock on the door sounded, very loudly. Cara nearly jumped out of her skin. Who in the world could that be? Yelping, she grabbed Peter by the arm and rushed the two of them behind the staircase.

"What's wrong?" asked Peter, thrown off but thrilled that Cara made physical contact with him.

"Who'd knock that angry at the door of your house?" said Cara frantically.

"Wait…you don't think? Do you?" said Peter.

"Jeff?" answered Cara. "Well, anything's possible. I trust Abigail, but who's to say he hasn't followed her anywhere or beaten anything out of her?"

"You're safe here, remember that," said Peter. He daringly grabbed hold of Cara's small hand and gripped it tight. He was half expecting her to pull away; he knew it was stupid to do, and if it was indeed Jeff out there, he knew he'd be screwed being caught holding Cara's hand. But contrary to his belief, Cara's shaky hand tightened around his, and he hoped to God his nervousness wasn't making his palm sweat.

Mike got up cautiously to answer the door, and when he did and saw who was on the other side, he desperately felt like smacking both Peter and Cara. "Guys!" he shouted to the two cowering behind the stairs. "Come on out, it's just Mr. Babbitt!"

"Who's Mr. Babbitt?" asked Cara, feeling embarrassed as she and Peter crept out from behind the stairs.

"I am, I'm these boys' landlord!" yelled the man in the doorway. He was a frazzled looking older man wearing a suit. He had thinning black hair that was dusted with grey, a mustache over his lip, and thick black-rimmed glasses over beady eyes. "And you four are short on your rent—again!"

"Ah man…" groaned Davy. "Whose turn was it to pay again?" All except Cara turned to Peter.

"Ah…" said Peter. "Well, you see, I had the money, but…I kinda…lost it…"

"Ah geez Peter, how in the world did you lose it?" asked Davy, fuming.

"Well, you see," said Peter. "The other day…I was out walking around, and I had the money with me…I wanted to check on it to make sure it was still there so I took it out of my pocket, and it was there…but then there was a huge gust of wind and then it wasn't…"

"Well, kid, you better find a way to get yourself together!" shouted Mr. Babbitt. "I don't know how many times you've screwed up the rent Peter, but I swear, this time—"

"That's enough!" shouted Cara, finally losing control.

Mr. Babbitt stopped shouting at Peter and turned to face Cara. "And who's _this_ piece of work?" he asked.

"I beg your pardon?" growled Cara, her eyes flashing.

"Oooooh, that's my little sister, Cara," said Mickey, sliding over to Cara and putting his arm around her shoulders, yanking her into him. "She's a little firecracker this one. Yepp, she'll be staying here for a while."

"I see," said Mr. Babbitt, looking ready to punch Mickey. "Well whether your sister is here or not, I expect all of you to go on living like you should—paying your damn rent! I don't wanna catch you late again!" With that, he left the house with a loud slam of the door.

"What a rude man!" screeched Cara. "I swear, I know the rent has to be paid, but—"

"Yeah, he's a dick, but we gotta live by his rules," said Mike. "And Peter—seriously?"

"I'm sorry guys," said Peter, looking very upset. "I didn't mean to lose the money, honest, I just made a mistake…"

"Pete, you always mess stuff up," said Davy.

"Hey!" snapped Cara. "Look, so Peter lost the money, we're not all perfect! It's not like any if you have paid the rent on time every time, right?" The other three boys looked extremely guilty. "I thought so," continued Cara. "Now, I figure that as long as I'm living here it'd only be fair for me to get a job and help you all out with the money. Right?"

"If you want," said Mike. "I mean…aren't you afraid of someone recognizing you?"

"No, we're far enough away. Abigail seeing me was a one in a million chance," said Cara.

"Well if you want a job it'll have to be somewhere you're sure Jeff would never go, just to be safe," said Mike.

"Wait…" said Peter. "He's definitely not a hippie type, right?"

"No…" said Cara. "Why?"

"Cause if you want a job, I've got just the place!" exclaimed Peter.

"That's cool," said Cara, surprised. "Where?"

"I'll surprise you!" said Peter. "It's great, you'll love it."

"Okay," said Cara. It was Peter—how bad could it be? "Oh, and one more question?"

"What?" asked the guys.

"Why did Mickey have to say that I was his sister?" asked Cara. "Just out of the question, seemed a little weird."

"Oh, Mr. Babbitt wouldn't like it if we had a random girl staying with us for an extended amount of time," said Mickey, shrugging. "And let's face it—you _are_ pretty random."

"Oh, ok," said Cara. "And what would happen if he found out?"

"Well he'd probably kick you out, but we can keep this up," said Mickey.

"Cara, come on!" said Peter, excited. "I wanna show you this place! You'll get the job for sure!"

"You're not gonna take the car, are ya Pete?" asked Mike, worried.

"Yeah, I can drive," said Peter, who was that close to grabbing Cara's hand again and dragging her out of the house. Not only did he want to help her by getting her a job, but he was also ecstatic about spending his first time alone with Cara since she came to the apartment, even if it was just for a few minutes.

"I think he'll be fine," said Cara, making Peter's heart skip.

Mike sighed. "Okay, Peter can drive the car, but don't let him do anything stupid," he said reluctantly.

"Great!" said Peter, grinning ear to ear. "Let's go, Cara!" Peter and Cara walked out the door and into the Monkeemobile. "Really, this is gonna be perfect for you, no one like Jeff would ever come near this place and it's gonna be a lot of fun. I go there all the time,  
said Peter as the car started up and he began to pull out of the driveway.

"Wait…" said Cara, with a sly grin. "If you go there all the time, and the job is as easy and enjoyable as you say, why don't you have it?"

"Well…I tried…but it didn't quite work out, if you know what I mean," said Peter, going red. "I broke some stuff…"

Cara laughed loudly. Peter was overcome by the large smile on her face and the wind blowing her thick auburn hair across her face and in the air. He tried with all his might to keep at least one eye on the road, just until he was able to park in front of a little building with a sign that said "Psychedelic Psycho."

'Uhm…a head shop?" asked Cara.

"Yepp," said Peter, nodding vigorously. Cara had to be honest with herself—a head shop was not really the place she thought she'd like to work, but she didn't want to let Peter down; he seemed to excited about it.

"Well, Jeff would never shop here," said Cara. "I can try it out."

"I knew you'd like it!" said Peter. "Come on, let's go inside." As Peter opened her door for her and led her into the shop, she wondered what she would see inside. She had never been to a head shop; Jeff wouldn't allow her, of course. While she was slightly reluctant to do it, she was curious. As soon as the door was opened, a heavy scent of different incenses hit her head on, mixed with a slighter hint of what she was sure was pot. Lining shelves were hookahs of different bright colors and sizes, T-shirts with different bands, tie-dye everywhere, scarves, pipes, herbs, teas, posters, and records. Behind the counter, which was a glass case with clay pipes and jewelry with a cash register on top of it, stood a man.

He had a shaggy beard and a long head of grizzled, dark hair that made him look much older than he was. He wore a brightly colored tie dye shirt and faded jeans and he had a pair of green tinted granny glasses over his dark, beady eyes. "Hey Bill!" greeted Peter as he approached the counter.

"Hey Big Pete," said the man, Bill. "How goes it, what can I help you with today?"

"I'm not actually here to buy anything today Bill," said Peter. "I've got someone here looking for that job I tried." He gestured to Cara, who awkwardly waved at the dirty hippie behind the counter.

"Well howdy-do stranger," said Bill. "What's your name?"

"Cara Lovelace," said Cara.

"Nice to meecha Cara, I'm Bill," said Bill. "Just Bill by the way, nothing but that. How old are you?"

"Nineteen," said Cara.

"Any other work experience?"

"Not really…"

"Can you hold fragile objects without breaking them?"

"Sure?"

"Okay, you're hired," said Bill. "When can you start?"

"Whenever you want me to, I guess," said Cara, amazed at the easiness of the application or interview or whatever that was. "I'm pretty open."

"Okay, well I'll give ya a break today, maybe have you look around with Peter here to familiarize yourself with the merchandise…and you can be right back here tomorrow at ten sharp to get started!" said Bill.

"Sounds good to me," said Cara shrugging. She looked over at Peter, who looked absolutely joyous.

"Seven an hour good for ya?" asked Bill.

"Money is money," said Cara. "You give me what you think I'll earn, I guess."

"Fantastic!" said Bill. "Alrighty then, have a look-see at your new workplace."

"So what do you think?" asked Peter as him and Cara went over to the shirts.

"Seems like it could be an interesting job," said Cara. "Doesn't seem too hard…I just have to not be clumsy and it seems like I'll be fine."

"Yeah, that's about it," said Peter. "That was my problem…dropped a boxload of hookahs my first day here…Bill wasn't mad at me, obviously, but he had to let me go so he could afford to pay for what I broke. I'm sure you'll do better."

Cara giggled. "We all make mistakes," she said. "I'm just gonna be glad to help fix your rent problem."

"You really don't need to," said Peter. "That was my error, you don't need to fix it."

"But I want to!" said Cara. "As long as I'm living with you all it's the least I can do. And I'm sure Mr. Babbitt would appreciate it. I hated seeing him yell at all of you."

"I could tell," said Peter. "Thanks for standing up to me Cara…I don't get that a lot."

"No problem Peter," said Cara. "You're a sweet guy."

Peter tried to hide his happiness, but it was very hard. "Thanks," he said.

"But you are," said Cara, beaming. For a few more minutes, they looked around the shop, but soon got tired and decided to leave. Walking out of the shop and into the car, Peter got what seemed in his head the dumbest idea he could've ever thought of, but said it anyway, because, hey, why the hell not?

"Do you wanna grab something to eat? Ya know…together?" he asked.

Cara grinned. "Well, we _would _be together of course," she said. "Sure!"

"I've got a great place," said Peter. His spirits were high at this point—there was nothing anyone could say or do to bring him down…until a loud crash and an even larger collision happened, of course.


	6. Chapter 6

Under all the smoke, the Monkeemobile's back bumper was completely busted. The front airbags deployed, and Peter and Cara just sat there, completely shocked. That is—until Cara recognized the car that had crashed into them.

"Holy shit!" she hissed. "That's Jeff's car!"

"What?" asked Peter. "Man! Get down, he hasn't seen you yet!" Cara ducked down under the seats in the front and pulled a sheet that she found on the floor over her. Sure enough, Peter saw a larger-than-life, mean-looking young man with close cropped hair and muscles on his muscles walk out of a silver Corvette, looking just a _little _more than pissed off. Peter gulped…so this was his competition. He'd have to step it up a little bit.

"Man, you don't drive that freaking slow on this street moron!" he yelled. Cara trembled under her sheet. What would happen if she was found like this?

"Well…maybe you were going a little fast?" said Peter, terrified. What was he supposed to do?"

"Going too fast is better than going to slow, dumbass!" screamed Jeff. "Man! Look what you did to my Corvette. You gotta pay for this you know!"

"Well…Uh…you own the car, I mean, I think you can afford it," said Peter, right away noticing he made a mistake. Jeff's face grew stony and just damn angry.

"You wanna screw around with me, punk?" Jeff growled, bearing a fist. "Cause trust me, if you want to screw around I'll screw your neck on backwards!" Cara wanted so bad to leap out of the car and stand up for Peter like she had before when Mr. Babbitt was giving him a hard time, but she just couldn't…she wasn't gonna get caught again.

Peter yelped at the sight of Jeff's huge fist and yanked out his wallet. "Okay, okay, I'll give you some cash to cover it, just don't hit me!"

"There ya go, wimp," said Jeff, snatching the ten dollar bill Peter had flashed at him. "You got lucky, kid."

Peter wasn't even able to say anything as Jeff drove away; he just stood there, shaking, holding his wallet. Cara peeked up from the seat and when she saw Jeff had driven far enough away, she got out of the car and to Peter's side. "Are you okay?" she asked. After a closer look, she saw that he was furious.

"I can't believe I let him get away," said Peter, his voice shaking. "God Cara, I'm so sorry. What a horrible person…if I were a different man I would've tore him apart, but no…I'm just a weak wimp."

"It's not your fault Peter," said Cara. "He's a scary person, I'd know better than anyone."

"You're too good a person to ever have to deal with a loser like him," said Peter, still very mad. "I mean, I know you said he was bad, but you never really know until you see him. Come on, let's get going before something else happens."

"Peter, let's just go home for now," said Cara. "We can go somewhere tomorrow after I'm done working. I just want to be safe."

"I know," said Peter. "We should let everyone else know what just happened too. Man Mike's gonna kill me when he sees the car."

"I'm sure he'll understand when we tell him what happened," said Cara. "Let's just hope it still runs." They got back into the car, and Peter started the motor. Thankfully, the car was still able to move and they started on back to the apartment. "I'm sorry I stayed hidden, by the way,' said Cara again. "I should have sucked it up and stood up for you instead of letting you get pushed around like that."

"Cara, if you had done that, Jeff would have taken you, and I don't know what I would've done after that," said Peter. "I'm glad you stayed hidden."

"I just feel bad," said Cara.

"I do too," said Peter. They were silent until they got back to the apartment. Peter opened the door, and saw the other three guys, plus Abigail sitting in the living room.

"Did something happen again?" asked Cara.

"Nope," said Abigail. "Just felt like stopping by. Where were you?"

Peter and Cara told the group everything about Mr. Babbitt stopping by in the morning, Peter getting Cara hired at the head shop, and then finally—

"Oh, and we got in a car crash with Jeff," said Cara.

Abigail's eyes got wide, as well as everyone else's. "Wait…what? How are you still here?"

"I hid," said Cara. "Peter gave ten bucks to Jeff—well, he kinda took it…and he drove off."

"Please tell me you didn't totally ruin the car," groaned Mike.

"Oh come on!" snapped Cara, making everyone in the room jump. "This isn't about what happened to the car—which only has some rear bumper damage by the way—this is about a cross with Jeff! Have some care Mike!"

"Sorry," said Mike. "So…you're sure he didn't see you?"

"One hundred percent," said Cara. "I just can't believe this happened."

"Did he get a plate number?" asked Davy.

"Not that I saw," said Peter. "But then again we were both too scared to do much."

"I doubt he got anything," said Abigail. "He was probably too mad to remember, he does that all the time. For him to remember something he has to be focused."

"Well that's good cause he was pissed," said Peter, making a face.

"Well…how'd the job go?" asked Mickey, trying to change the subject.

"I ended up getting it," said Cara.

"Where was it at?" asked Mike.

"Psychedelic Psycho!" said Peter.

"Wha…Peter, you got her a job at a head shop?" asked Mike. "Are you nuts? Do you know the crazies who shop at those sorts of places?"

"Crazies who aren't Jeff," said Cara. "Even though we—er—ran into him earlier on the way back, there's no way he'd ever walk into a place like that. Right Abigail?"

"Exactly," said Abigail. "And congrats on getting a job Cara, getting free!"

"I'm glad I got it," said Cara. "To be honest, I was scared it would be something I wouldn't like, but it should be interesting down the line."

"That's the spirit," said Davy. "Say Abby baby, wanna ditch this room?"

"Ooooh," Abigail giggled. "Davy!" The two rushed upstairs and around to Davy's room, off to do God knows what.

"So…is that real now?" asked Cara.

"Eh, we think so, but do you really know with Davy?" asked Mickey. When he saw Cara's look of concern from her experience with half-assed relationships, Mickey quickly added, "But yeah, Davy's many things, but he's definitely no heartbreaker."

"Hey, Mick, ya wanna work on the car, see the damage?" asked Mike.

"Sure Mike," said Mickey. "Mickey the mechanic, away!" He raced off to the garage to see about the car.

"Sorry about going right to worrying about the car guys," said Mike. "It…it was very insensitive of me. Is everyone alright after that episode?"

"Yeah, we're fine," said Cara.

"I'm gonna go upstairs for a bit," said Peter. He went up the stairs to his room.

"Is he okay?" asked Mike.

"He's upset about what happened to Jeff today," said Cara. "I'm sure he'll be fine." Peter, in fact, was not entirely fine, but not his worst either. His mind was buzzing with what had gone on today. He had almost succeeded in asking Cara out, and it would've happened if her evil boyfriend/ex-boyfriend, whatever he was didn't crash his car into theirs. The part that they would've gone out made him happy, but everything else made him want to punch a hole through the wall. He crashed down on his bed and thought about it. He had wanted Cara ever since she came crashing into his life, but now that he saw what he was up against, he wasn't so sure he could win this one. But deep down he wanted nothing more than to hold Cara's body against his, to stroke her long sweet-smelling hair, to kiss her soft lips. Was he man enough to get past Jeff? Downstairs, Cara was fighting her own emotional battle.

As she sat on the couch with Mike, things were swimming through Cara's head. It was strange…she enjoyed spending time with Peter very much, more than anyone else she ever knew. He made her feel happy and special, and to see the others put him down too much made her blood boil. He was a sweet, cute, funny man and he made her feel the best she had been in a while.

"Hey…Mike?" she asked. "I think I'm having a problem."

Mike chuckled. "Well Cara, which problem is it? The boyfriend coming to get you or working at a head shop?"

"It's weird," said Cara. "I've just been feeling funny lately."

"Are you sick?" asked Mike.

"No, I'm not," said Cara. "I dunno if I'm feeling good or bad, to tell you the truth…just a jumble of…things."

"Well, it's understandable," said Mike. "I mean, look what you've got going on in your life! If I were you, I'd be going bananas. What do you think it's about?"

"Well…to be honest, it's about Peter," said Cara.

Mike's eyes brightened. "Peter you say?" He had an ear to ear grin on his face.

"Yeah," said Cara. "Look, I told you it was weird—"

Mike laughed. "Oh, Cara, there's nothin' weird about having a crush!"

"Wait—oh, no I never said it was that!" exclaimed Cara, going deep red.

Mike swatted his hand. "Oh, come on!" he said. "You stood up for him to Mr. Babbitt today, and he's obviously crazy about you."

"Mike, I think you've got it all wrong," said Cara, blushing furiously. "He's just fun, and I don't think he deserves to get pushed around."

"Whatever you say Cara, but I think you've got a crush on your hands," said Mike.

"I also feel kinda bad too," said Cara. "About what happened earlier with the car crash with Jeff."

"How so?" asked Mike.

"It's just…I stayed hidden while Peter was getting all pushed around by that big bully pushed him around," said Cara. "He could've gotten hurt, and all I did was hide because I was scared of getting hurt myself. How selfish of me!"

"Cara, that's not being selfish, you were scared," said Mike.

"And so was Peter," said Cara.

"Look Cara, you can admit your feelings when you want to, but I still think I know better than you what's goin' on here," said Mike.

"Don't try to read my feelings!" said Cara, flustered. Mike just chuckled and winked and walked upstairs, leaving Cara alone on the couch to sort out her feelings. She didn't really know what having a real crush felt like; the only boy she'd come close to feeling that way about was Jeff back in high school, but that was more of a way to get to the inner circle of students. She felt strange when she figured out that she started using Jeff first, but then again he used her soon after that. For all she knew, she could have a crush on Peter, but for now all she could do was think.

Jeff slammed the door to his house, furious about the crash earlier. That little punk didn't get nearly what he deserved. Dammit, Jeff should've gotten the plate number off of his goofy little car, but he was too mad to think and the car's back bumper was too bent up to see anything readable. At least he had ten dollars to pay for his damages.

"Should've gotten more," Jeff growled to himself, crushing the bill in his fist. "Abigail! You home!" he shouted. No answer. The chick was probably out working a job or something stupid like that. Or with Cara. He knew she knew where she was, but to get a secret out of his sister was like pulling teeth. For now all he could do was what he'd been doing. Maybe he should follow Abigail the next time she went out.

Trying to calm down, he went over to his room and sat on his bed. He was under too much pressure lately, having to do everything himself. He desperately wanted something to help him calm down, but didn't know what. He'd look for something tomorrow.

"Well Mike, the car's all fixed," said Mickey, coming back from the garage. Everyone was back downstairs now; Abigail and Davy were done with whatever the hell they were doing, and Mike and Peter must've gotten bored. "I just had to replace the bumper and buff out some scratches. Should be good as new."

"Thanks Mickey," said Mike. "So is everyone feeling better?"

"Much," said Cara, who was still confused. Peter scooted over to sit next to Cara and she felt her face get hot. This was very weird and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

"The initial shock is done…" said Peter. "Seriously, what are the chances of that happening again?"

"Yeah," said Mike. "Man, I'm hungry. Whose turn is it to cook again?"

"Oooh, Mine!" said Peter, immediately changing from quiet and somber to silly and childlike again, just as Cara liked it. "I'll get the root beer!"

"Oh, I like root beer," said Cara.

"Not the way Pete does it," said Davy, looking disgusted. Cara opened her mouth to retort, but shut it right away. She figured she wasn't going to stick up for this one until she tried whatever Peter was making in the kitchen. Out of the corner of her eye she was Mike grinning knowingly at what she was about to do. Cara shot daggers out of her eyes at Mike, who shrugged and looked away. Cara knew she probably couldn't win this battle, but she swore she'd win the war, whatever that was.

[Type text]


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, I'll be back to pick you up at one," said Peter, who was dropping Cara off at Psychedelic Psycho for her first day of work at ten o' clock. "And…maybe we can get that lunch we were supposed to get yesterday?"

"Sounds good to me," said Cara, smiling as she got out of the car. "I'll see you then, and drive carefully!" Feeling triumphant that he successfully made plans with Cara, Peter drove off, unable to wait to see her later. Cara walked through the door of the head shop, not sure if she were more excited about starting her job or getting off at one to see Peter. She'd just have to wait and see.

When she opened the door, the smells of the incense hit her, but unlike the first time, she was ready for it this time. "Well hello Cara!" greeted Bill when he saw her. "Are you ready for your first day?"

"Sure am," said Cara, setting her purse down behind the counter where Bill stood. "What should I do?"

"Go ahead and restock the records, the box is over here," said Bill, gesturing at a cardboard box filled with new vinyl records. "Alphabetical order, you went to school, you know your ABCs I'm sure."

"That I do," said Cara, carefully lifting up the heavy box and carrying it to the other side of the shop.

"Oh, and put one of em on the player over there, for some sound," said Bill. "It'll flip itself, don't worry about that."

"Gotcha," said Cara, pulling out a copy of The Beatles "Rubber Soul" and starting it up on the player. She waited until she heard "Drive My Car" start up before she went back to her stocking.

"So how'd ya come to meet Big Pete?" asked Bill as Cara sorted.

"Well, it's sorta a long story," said Cara.

"Well, we've got till one o' clock, don't we?" asked Bill. "I'd like to know!"

"Okay, here goes," said Cara. She proceeded to tell him all about Jeff, how she ran off and came across The Monkees' house, running into Abigail, how and why Peter got her the job at Psychedelic Psycho, and finally the car crash with Jeff just yesterday.

"Wow," said Bill, trying to comprehend everything the girl said. "You've sure been through a lot in the past week, have you?"

"You can say that again," said Cara as she walked the empty box back to the counter.

"You're fast," said Bill. "Man, that Jeff character sounds like quite the douche."

Cara laughed at the terminology. "I couldn't have said it better myself!"

"Eh, I think you could," said Bill. "Say Cara, can you go ahead and restock the incense? We sold a crapload yesterday and we're running thin." For the next few hours, Cara finally decided she was going to like this job. It sure was interesting, and Peter was right when no one like Jeff was going to come though those doors. The customers, of course, were all long-haired, crazy-dressed, music loving hippies, and needless to say, Cara liked them. Yeah, she could sure get used to working at a head shop.

"Well Cara, it's one, time to get ya on out of here," said Bill.

"Wha…" said Cara, who was polishing the hookahs. "One already? Wow, that sure was fast…"

Bill laughed. "May be the fumes, mess with your head." He saw Cara's confused look. "Just kidding kiddo," said Bill again. "I think I see Pete out there waiting for you. See you same time…let's say…day after tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," said Cara. She took her stuff and headed out the door. Like Bill had said, Peter was outside in the Monkeemobile waiting for her.

"So, how was it?" asked Peter.

"It was fun," said Cara. "I haven't dropped anything so far."

"Good," said Peter, looking embarrassed. "Don't want you to make my mistake."

Cara just laughed. "So where do you want to go?"

"Oh, that's right," said Peter. How could he have forgotten about taking Cara out? Or was he even taking her out? No one said anything about a real date…he thought as far as Cara was concerned, they were just going on a friendly outing. "There's a cool sandwich place a few minutes from here, small and out of the way. I'm sure you'll like it."

"Well, you haven't been wrong about what you think I'd like yet," said Cara. "Let's go!"

Cara climbed into the car and Peter took off in the direction of the sandwich place. Peter drove extra-carefully this time around; he wasn't expecting Jeff to pop up anywhere, but there was no way he was going to let anything ruin lunch with Cara this time around. As much as he wanted to look at her and never look away, he, with great effort, glued his eyes to the road.

"Alright, here we are," said Peter as he parked. This place, much like the boutique and the head shop, was small as well. There seemed to be a lot of little places in this town. Peter led Cara inside to the dimly-lit room. It was decorated much like Psychedelic Psycho with posters all over the walls, but instead of the smell of pot and incense there was break and coffee. "Look nice?"

"Cute place," said Cara, looking around. "Smells better than work."

Peter laughed. "Come on, let's get a seat."

"Hey Peter!" said the young, pretty, brunette waitress who rushed up to them. She was petite, smaller than even Cara, with big blue eyes and short dark hair in a bouffant with a flip at the ends and bangs across her forehead. "And…sister?"

"No, this is my friend, Cara," said Peter. "Cara, this is Jane, she works here."

"Peter, do you know everyone who works in these places?" asked Cara.

"Oh, he comes here a lot," said Jane, smiling huge and falsely, handing them menus. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Want a coke?" asked Peter. Cara nodded. "Ok, two cokes please!"

"Coming right up Peter!" called Jane, winking as she walked off. On her way out, she managed to smack Cara square in the face with her neck scarf.

"What the hell's _her _problem?" asked Cara, brushing her hair from her face. "That was so on purpose!"

"Oh, well she…she has sort of a crush on me," said Peter, looking exasperated. "She's…not the most…amazing person you'd want to like you that much…kind of obsessive. I guess she's a little jealous of you."

"I see…" said Cara. "Well…we're just friends though, right? I mean, I'm really nothing to be jealous of!"

"Yeah…yeah, friends," said Peter, feeling disappointed. But then again, would Cara admit to liking him this early of she did? He just hoped Jane wouldn't do anything devious to Cara. She was definitely capable of it and Cara had too much on her plate already.

"Two cokes!" said Jane cheerily as she came back around. "Oh, Cathy, I made yours diet, if you don't mind. I'm sure you want to keep your figure." She served the drinks and went back to get a notepad.

"And so it begins," muttered Peter, making a face.

"She's just lucky she didn't put a lemon in it," said Cara, her blood starting to boil. "Cathy…seriously."

"Okay, may I take your orders?" said Jane, back with her notepad. "Peter?"

"Oh, I dunno what I want yet," said Peter quickly. "Cara, what about you?"

"Oh…" said Jane. "What'll you have carrot-top?"

"It's Cara," said Cara, trying to hold her temper back. "And I'll have a turkey on wheat, lettuce and tomato please."

"Right…" said Jane, frowning as she wrote. "You ready Peter?" she said, smiling again.

"I'll take the ham and cheese," said Peter, not smiling his trademark dimpled smile, rather neutral.

"I'll be right back!" said Jane, rushing over to the kitchen to place the order.

"Cara I am so sorry," said Peter, putting his face in his hands. "I thought she was off today."

"Oh, it's fine," said Cara. "It'll be war if she calls me 'Cathy' or 'carrot-top' again, but I'll live."

"So apart from all this, how was your day?" asked Peter, trying desperately to make the better of the afternoon.

"It was kinda fun," said Cara, keeping a lookout for Jane. "Learned how to stock everything, what stuff is, met some—er—interesting people…thanks for helping me out with it, really!"

"Not a problem, I'm so glad everything's working out for you," said Peter. Before Cara could say so much as a "You're welcome," a smiling Jane came back with two plates.

"Here's lunch!" she practically squeaked as she placed the sandwiches at their places. Cara checked her sandwich before she even dared take a bite. Everything looked fine, but she was still skeptical. "So Peter, are you free after this?" Her blue eyes grew dreamy as she looked into Peter's reluctant tawny ones.

"Uh…well I actually had more plans with Cara," said Peter.

"Oh," said Jane, looking and sounding disgusted. "Well…tomorrow?"

"Look, I'll get back to you," said Peter.

"Fine," said Jane. She gave an evil look to Cara, who gave her an equally sour look back. "Enjoy," Jane huffed as she walked off.

"What a little—" said Cara.

"She'll get over it," said Peter. "God Cara, I'm so sorry about her."

"Oh, don't worry," said Cara in between bites of her sandwich. "At least she didn't do anything to screw up the food. Bitch gave me diet coke though, she's gonna get it for that."

"It'll blow over," said Peter. "She's just an infatuated girl, I'm sure you know how that goes…do you?"

"Not exactly," said Cara. "Jeff was my only boyfriend, and I was never really infatuated with him. I was kinda dating him as a way to get into the inner circle of kids in high school, and after that, he never let me go. I have to say it wasn't worth being popular at all. What about you Peter? Ever have a big crush?"

Peter tried his hardest to hide his blush. If only she knew. "Eh, well you know, a few here and there. The usual."

"But not Jane?" asked Cara.

Peter guffawed. "Oh, hell no!" he said. "She'd be way too clingy anyway. I like a stronger, more independent type. A fiery chick is pretty groovy."

"Yeah, assertive is nice," said Cara. "But if you get too assertive like Jeff, well, let's say it's not so groovy."

"Oh, well, you'd be right there," said Peter. He was trying to drop all the hints he could that he liked her, but he was also holding back—way back.

"Are you ready for the check?" said Jane suddenly a few minutes later from right behind Cara, making her jump out of her skins, which was obviously Jane's intention.

"Most definitely," growled Cara, taking her wallet out. Jane's and Cara's eyes met and it was like electricity in the room.

"Cara, I've got it," said Peter, making Cara put her wallet away and taking his out instead. That made Jane furious, but she was trying to hide it well. Cara could still see it in her piercing eyes that she wanted to rip Cara limb from limb.

"Thanks Peter!" said Cara with a huge smile, infuriating Jane more. Peter paid and the two got up to leave. "Just a minute Peter," said Cara in a hushed voice. "Go out to the car, I'll be there in a couple minutes."

Peter knew right away what Cara was up to. "Oh…are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'll be fine," said Cara. Peter walked out to the Monkeemobile as Cara approached Jane. "Thank you for your service…uh…Janice, was it?"

"It's Jane," said Jane flatly. "I'm wearing a nametag.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't see," said Cara. "I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't look at your cans!"

Jane gasped, arms crossed over her chest. "Oh, how dare you!" she said. "And what do you think you're doing, trying to take my Peter away from me!"

Cara laughed. "Oh, Jane, I think he made it clear that you aren't his at all," Cara sneered.

"Oh, well you aren't his either, are you?" asked Jane. "What did he call you…something…oh yeah, 'friend'?"

"Oh, well what did he call you?" asked Cara. "Oh…wait…something…waitress? I think I'm winning so far."

"Don't be such a hussy," huffed Jane.

"Don't fucking call me a hussy, bitch," growled Cara.

"Ooooh, red head has a temper!" said Jane. "You'll see you carrot-top _hussy, _I'll steal Peter right out from under your feet. He wants me and I want him!"

"Oh, it's on now, bitch," said Cara. "You wait and see, I want him more than you do." Wait…what did she say? Did she just admit she had feelings for Peter, or was she just trying to get back on Jane for being such a jerk?

"We'll see," said Jane.

"He's waiting for me out there right now," said Cara smugly. "I don't want him to miss me too much." With that, she left the place, swinging her hips and holding her head high, leaving Jane flabbergasted in the restaurant and herself confused about her feelings again. "Alright Peter, no harm done," she said as she got into the car where Peter was waiting.

"What happened?" asked Peter.

"Oh, just told her I didn't appreciate what she did today," said Cara. And a little emotional self-discovery.

"Okay," said Peter. "Just glad it was nothing bad. The car took off on the way back to the apartment and as Peter and Cara took part in conversation, all Cara could think about was how she found out all she felt about Peter. Yep, she definitely had a crush. Now to just figure out if it was a good thing or not.


	8. Chapter 8

"Evil woman," sneered Cara after Jane's last crank call to the apartment. "I swear, this isn't over…"

"This is my fault," said Peter. "I started this…this…war."

"You sure are right," said Davy. "Just introduce her to me, she'll forget all about you man."

"Leave him alone," said Cara distantly as she daydreamed how she was going to kick Jane's ass the next time she saw her. And how she had a crush on Peter…but mostly about beating Jane to kingdom come.

"You doing alright Cara?" asked Mike.

"Oh, me?" asked Cara. "Oh, I just have a wild bitch on my tail and a crazy man looking for me to possibly kill me…I'm just fine…"

"I'm worried about Cara," said Mike to the side to the guys. "Ever since she started this fight with Jane, she's been very distant. How long's it been going on again?"

"Bout a week," said Davy. "Right Peter?"

"Yep," said Peter. Cara and Jane had been at each other's throats ever since he made the mistake of bringing her to the sandwich place after her first day of work. It was supposed to be a nice outing, maybe he'd have gotten to at least hold Cara's hand…but no, he had to screw up and go on a day where that crazy waitress was working…that was an idiot moment if he ever knew one.

"Good afternoon gents…and Cara," said a cheery Abigail coming downstairs who had spent the night. "How goes it."

"Well Cara has mountains of other things on her mind other than Jeff, for one," said Mike.

"Oh…and what's that?" asked Abigail. "Oh…that waitress still?"

"She just called," said Cara. "Saying stupid stuff like 'I'm gonna serve you a knuckle sandwich if you go anywhere with Peter again' and stuff. I'll punch her in one of those fake boobs if she comes near me."

"I really didn't think you were capable of all this spite," said Peter.

"Oh, believe me, I've seen it," said Abigail. "For Jeff? Boy, when the two of us were alone, she'd _rail _him. I'm not surprised about this at all."

"But seriously Cara, you need to snap out of it," said Mike. "Sure, we all know Jane is insane and has an unhealthy obsessive crush on Peter and she treated you bad at the restaurant, but it's been a week and you need to show her that you're the bigger person."

"Well, I _am_ bigger," said Cara. "Tiny little…"

"Cara," said Mike.

"Oh, right, sorry," said Cara, trying to calm down.

"I did it!" shouted Mickey as he rocketed down the stairs.

"Did what?" asked Mike.

"I got us a gig, that's what!" said Mickey. "Look, here's the info, I wrote it down!"

"Oh, that's great news Mickey!" said Davy.

"Yeah, it's at that sandwich place around the corner," said Mickey. Davy, Mike, Peter, and Abigail put their faces in their hands while Cara smiled smugly. "Uh…guys? What's wrong?"

"That sandwich place is where that psycho waitress who loves Peter works," said Davy. "Ya know, the one Cara is sworn to destroy or something like that."

"Oh…Jane…that's right, forgot about her," said Mickey, rubbing his curly hair.

"No, it's alright," said Cara. "There's no telling is she'll be there anyway. When's the gig?"

"Today at five," said Mickey questionably.

"Yep, she's there," said Peter, exasperated.

"That may be, but a gig's still a gig, and we have to play it," said Mike. "Hell, we need to! Peter has to be there, but Cara doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to."

"No, I'll go," said Cara. "I want to hear you guys play more."

"And you want to beat the living crap out of Jane," snorted Abigail.

"That may be true, but I'll try to curb myself," said Cara.

"Okay," said Davy. "So do you girls want to go?"

"We'd love to Davy love!" squealed Abigail. "Right Cara?"

"Sounds great!" said Cara. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Peter smile. She loved his smile, dimples and all. It was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. Of course, Mike caught her trying to hide her own smile and winked at her. Cara had told him about her feelings for Peter as soon as she figured them out, and Mike had been rather smug ("Now, I hate to say I told you so, but…") but she confided in him and only him. And Jane. Oh, Jane knew how she felt about Peter, she made sure of that. "When do we leave?"

"In just a bit," said Mickey. "We gotta pack up."

"Need any help?" asked Abigail.

"Eh, we've done it be ourselves before, we're not gonna have you two lovelyyy ladies strain yourselves," said Mickey, obviously very satisfied about getting the band the job. Cara and Abigail giggled as the boys went over to get their instruments and other equipment.

"Come on Cara, I've got my makeup, let's get pretty," said Abigail, yanking Cara off the couch and up to the bathroom.

"So, are you and Davy…real?" asked Cara as she brushed powder onto her face.

Abigail giggled. "Well of course! Oh, isn't he great? So cute!" She started on her powder and blush.

"He was a little annoying at first to tell you the truth," said Cara, picking out which eyeshadows to use. "But I guess he grew on me."

Abigail giggled. "Well who else is growing on you? Peter perhaps?"

Cara turned even redder under her blush. "Who told you about that?"

Abigail winked her one made-up eye. "You just did!" she said as she brushed shadow on her other eye. "But no, really, it's so easy to spot. Oooh I just have to tell you what Davy told me! You'd love it!"

"What's that?" asked Cara as she lined her upper eyelid with black liquid liner.

"He said that Peter's been going to him looking for advice to ask you out!" said Abigail, excited.

Cara stopped perfecting her cat-eye and looked at Abigail. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Abigail, lining her own eyes. "But don't tell anyone I told you…I kinda wasn't supposed to tell you."

"It's okay," said Cara, who was now putting on her mascara. "But are you sure Peter was talking about me?"

"Couldn't be more sure," said Abigail, also putting on her mascara. Cara suppressed a smile as the girls finished their makeup and got dressed.

Downstairs, the boys were organizing everything they were packing for the gig. "Mick, you have all your drums?" asked Mike, holding a checklist.

"Snares…toms…cymbals…bass…yup, got all of em!" said Mickey.

"Right," said Mike. "Davy, got your stuff?"

"Way ahead of ya Mike!" said Davy with his bag full of his maracas and other percussion equipment over his shoulder.

"And Peter, you have everything?" asked Mike once again.

"Got it," said Peter, holding his bass in its case.

"Okay, well I got my stuff, and the place is supplying all the mics and amps…I guess we're waiting till the girls are ready," said Mike.

"Geez, what do you suppose they're doing up there?" asked Mickey.

"I dunno but boy would I like to be up there," said Davy, grinning.

"Come on Davy," said Peter. "Short pervert."

"Hey, I can't help being me," said Davy, shrugging.

"Don't go anywhere, we're coming down!" said a voice from the top of the stairs. The boys turned around to see Cara and Abigail coming down the stairs. Abigail was dressed in a black mini with a V-neck that showed all of her models' curves and Cara in a lime green mini with a scoop neck and white trim. The color brought out the dark red of her hair, which was teased for volume with a brush and hairspray. Peter had tried to hide his infatuation around the guys in the past, but this time he just could not take his eyes of Cara. She was just too lovely.

"Oh, Abigail, you look beautiful," said Davy, taking Abigail by the arm.

"Oh Davy," said Abigail through girlish giggles as Davy placed kisses up her arm.

"Hey Cara," said Peter, still smiling. "You look…uh…nice."

"Thanks Peter," said Cara, beaming. She was still thinking about what Abigail told her in the bathroom. Could it be true?

"Ok everyone, let's pack up and get into the car," said Mike. They all went outside with the instruments, packed up, got into the car, and began to drive off.

"So…did you girls get all dolled up just to make Jane mad?" asked Mike from the wheel.

"No," said Cara. "But it's an idea."

"I just think we'll all have a great time tonight, Jane or no Jane," said Peter quickly. "And besides, you'll have Abigail to keep you company!"

"What does that have to do with Jane?" asked Cara.

"Oh look, we're here!" said Mickey, cutting the conversation short. Mike parked the car and they unloaded.

"Peter!" came the all-too-familiar cry from the restaurant door. Of course, it was Jane.

"Oh, for real, that's her?" asked Abigail. "She's smaller than Davy…"

"Abby!" whined Davy.

"But I like it!" said Abigail, ruffling Davy's hair.

"Peter, are you playing tonight!" squealed Jane, running to him. "Oh, I bet it'll be great, here let me help you with that—"

"Actually, I was _just _going to get that," said Cara, picking up Peter's bass before Jane could get to it.

"Oh," said Jane flatly as she saw Cara. "Hello Cara."

"Hey there Jane," said Cara.

"So let's move on!" said Mickey, ushering the two young women apart from each other. "Cara, Abigail, you can help us out here."

"I'll see you inside," said Cara to Jane, smirking. Jane pulled a nasty face as Cara followed the boys and Abigail inside.

"Now Cara, you're really gonna have to cool it, you hear me," said Mike as Cara helped him set the microphones up. "Jane is crazy, but it doesn't mean you have to stoop down to her level. Just know that she is never, and I mean _never _going to win Peter."

"Psh, you don't think I know that?" asked Cara. "He can't stand her!"

"Just listen to the music and enjoy the show," said Mike. "I'm sure it'll be enough of a distraction."

"Okay, I'll humor you," said Cara with a grin. "Hey, Peter, you want this mic higher?"

"Nah, Davy and I use the same mic for harmonies, we kinda needed to make it meet in the middle," said Peter, coming in to adjust it. "Perfect."

"Oh Peter, I got you a drink!" called Jane, handing a lemonade over the stage to Peter.

"Ah, thanks Jane," said Peter, taking the drink reluctantly.

"Don't mention it," said Jane with a wink.

Peter waited till Jane had walked away before he said, "I hate lemonade." He made a face.

"Hey, I'll take that off your hands," said Cara sneakily, looking at Jane out from the corner of her eye.

"No, Cara," said Peter. "As much as I would love to see it, just, no."

Cara sighed disappointed and Peter laughed. "Okay men, are we ready?" asked Mike from his place.

"I think we are," said Davy. "Alright girls, get off the stage, it's showtime." Cara and Abigail found seats in the audience as the band got ready to play.

"Hello there, ladies and gentlemen," started Mike into his microphone. "We are The Monkees, and boy do we have a show for you!" With one, crisp downbeat, the boys started to play "Last Train to Clarksville." Mikes melodic opening guitar line rung out before everyone else came in. Mickey's vocals, like always, cut above everything else in a clear tenor. Crowds of people came up to dance around the stage to the driving, upbeat tune. Abigail yanked Cara up by the arm and the two of them started to dance as well.

"Isn't this great?" said Abigail over the music.

"Terrific!" said Cara. She saw a jealous Jane walking around the restaurant, unable to dance because she was busy filling orders and serving people. "Can't get any better," said Cara again, smugly. The first song ended, and another one began, "Papa Gene's Blues." Mike took the lead for this one, giving the song his Texan twang. That one ended, and then another one started, and then another. Song after song was great, fun, and musical. The first half ended with "Look Out (Here Comes Tomorrow)" ("Oh, Davy's such a cutie," Abigail cooed). That song ended, and the boys came down for their break.

"That was awesome!" said Cara. "Really guys, I don't know how you don't get more jobs."

"No one wants four long-haired weirdoes workin' for them," said Mike, sitting down and taking a sip of water out of his cup.

"Oh, Peter, you sounded great!" said Jane, who seemed to magically appear with a glass of water and a towel for Peter.

"Thanks," said Peter, taking what she threw at him.

"Here Peter, let me," said Cara, rushing over. She took the towel from his hands and put it around his neck. Peter was thrilled with feeling her hands on him, although it was probably mostly out of spite of Jane, who was eyeing Cara with the ferocity of a rabid wildcat. Cara smugly looked up at the waitress. "Is everything okay, Jane?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh, just fine," answered Jane, just as sweetly. She smiled like a bitch and flounced off. "What a floosy," Cara heard her mutter.

"Thanks for that Cara," said Peter, sipping his water. "But she'll be back."

"And I'll be ready," said Cara.

"Okay boys, we're back on," said Mike, strapping his guitar back on.

"Right," said Davy. The four walked back on stage, leaving Abigail and Cara in the audience again.

"That Jane chick _is_ annoying," said Abigail as the band started to play "Laugh."

"Oh, I know," said Cara. "Seriously, how could she think Peter actually likes her?" The girls got up to dance some more. That song ended and Mike stepped up to the microphone.

"Okay ya'll we're gonna get someone up to the mic that doesn't normally come up," he said. "I want everyone to welcome Peter Tork to the lead! This is 'Your Auntie Grizelda!" Cara looked up in interest. She had never heard Peter sing solo before; this could be interesting. The band immediately went into a goofy, offbeat-sounding tune. Peter's voice did match the song well, and he looked happy and silly as he sang. When they got to the bridge, Peter stopped singing and started making assorted noises to the beat instead.

The sight and sound was so silly and funny, Cara couldn't control her laughter. Peter saw her from the stage, laughing, but he saw her genuine smile and her bright eyes, happy and enjoying. She never looked so beautiful, standing there, dancing around, looking right up at the stage. She was sure a sight better than Jane, who was enveloped in loud giggles over by the table of a middle-aged couple who looked like they'd rather be anywhere but where they are now. Peter smiled himself as he sang and played the rest of the song.

The last set ended with "I'm a Believer." When that was over, Cara and Abigail helped the boys break down. "Great show guys," said Cara.

"I'd say," said the restaurant owner, who came to the stage, flashing a one hundred dollar bill. "Come back anytime!" He walked off, handing Mike the bill.

"Awesome!" said Mike, tucking the bill away in his wallet. "We'll all split this evenly. I'll go to the bank tomorrow."

"You sounded great!" screeched Jane, running up to the stage. "Oh, Peter—"

"Well, let's go, it's getting late," said Cara, grabbing a surprised Peter's hand. It was warm from all his bass playing. Peter smiled and the whole group walked out of the place with their instruments, once again leaving a very pissed-off Jane behind.

"Now that was gutsy," said Mike as Cara and him loaded the car. "I noticed to still hung onto Peter's hand when we were long out of eyeshot of Jane ya know."

Cara shrugged, and said, "Oh, I know." She put Mickey's snare drum into the trunk with a smile. Peter sat in the car, stroking his hand where he still felt Cara's warmth with his own little smile on his face. Yep, he had to thank Jane for this one, most definitely.


	9. Chapter 9

After the boys and Cara got back to the apartment, Abigail hopped in her own car and drove home. She seriously hoped her brother wasn't home, but this late at night he probably was. Once her drive was over, she parked and walked into her house. Sure enough, there was Jeff, sitting on the couch, holding an open beer can, and watching TV. "Where've you been?" asked Jeff, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"Out," said Abigail sitting down on the chair next to the couch. "What's it to you?"

"I need to know what you're doing when I'm not around!" said Jeff. He finished off what was left of his beer and crushed it, throwing it to the side. "And what's that on your neck?"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Abigail.

"That mark on your neck, you dumb bitch, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" yelled Jeff. "Is that a hickey?"

"Oh man," muttered Abigail as she ran her fingers across the side of her neck. She looked at her reflection in the mirror across the hall and saw a nice-sized hickey on her neck. Davy must've left it there before the gig that night, and of course it was in plain view due to her short hair. "But why do you care?" she asked defensively. "I'm not your plaything, I'm your sister!"

"I don't give a crap what you are, you tell me where you've been!" Jeff boomed.

"I was out with my boyfriend, okay?" snapped Abigail. "He's in a band and they had a gig tonight. Happy?"

"No, Abigail, I'm not happy," said Jeff. "Who told you that you could date?"

"I told me, you bastard," said Abigail.

"I need to meet this punk," said Jeff. "Tomorrow, and if you don't bring him here, there'll be hell to pay, you understand?"

"Fine," huffed Abigail as she stormed off to her room. Well, there was no getting around this one…Davy Jones was going to have to be the second Monkee to meet Jeff.

Cara was out on a morning stroll on the beach out behind the apartment. The salty air permeated her nose and woke her up slowly. The sand felt nice and soft on her bare feet and the sound of the waves softly crashing on the shore was like music. She'd been out there for quite a while, and when she heard her stomach start to growl, she knew it was time to go inside. She climbed up the wooden steps and went through the back door. As she wiped her sandy feet off on the mat, the telephone rang.

"Hello?" said Mike, who answered it. "Oh, Davy, it's for you."

"Who is it?" asked Davy, coming over and taking the phone.

"It's Abigail," said Mike.

"Terrific," said Davy. He cleared his throat and answered the phone. "Hello, my dear! I'm fine, how are you? Yes, I'm free today. Wait…I have to what? Oh, you can't be serious darling. I have to or else he'll do _what?_ How the hell did he find out about me? Oh…that…guess I should've been more careful…what? Right away? Okay, I guess I'll see you soon then…" He hung up, looking dreadfully terrified.

"What's wrong?" asked Cara.

"Well…you see…" said Davy. "Jeff somehow found out about Abigail and me, cause he's her brother…and…he wants to meet me…right now."

"Oh God!" said Cara. "Does that mean he's coming here?"  
"No," said Davy. "Abigail made sure of that. He wants me to come to their place."

"Well Davy, welcome to the 'I had an unfortunate run-in with Jeff club," said Peter.

"But I haven't had a run-in with him yet," said Davy.

"Well, you will soon!" said Peter.

"Yeah, thanks Pete," said Davy flatly.

"Oh, come on Davy, I'm sure you'll be fine!" said Mickey, patting Davy on the shoulder. "Just put the charm on and don't act like a randy Scouse git!"

"Okay, first off, I'm not Scouse, I'm from Manchester, not Liverpool," said Davy. "And I'm certainly not a git!"

"But you're randy?" asked Mickey.

"Oh, all the time," said Davy, winking. Cara sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, come off it, it was just a joke!" said Davy.

"Whatever you say, Casanova," said Cara. "Just be careful, Jeff's a rat bastard, don't act out. And for the love of God, I trust you, but _please_ don't let your tongue slip and mention me!"

"Never Cara!" said Davy. "Look, I promise, as a friend and ally to keep my mouth shut."

"Good," said Cara.

"I take it you wanna take the car?" said Mike.

"Well yeah," said Davy, straightening his collar. "If I wanna impress that 'rat bastard,' then I've gotta go in style!"

"I'm not sure driving the Monkeemobile is going in style…" said Peter as a side note, making Cara giggle.

"Well, suppose I'm off then," said Davy, walking to the door. "Wish me luck…I may need it."

"Good luck Davy!" shouted Peter. "If you run into trouble you can give him ten bucks and run like hell!"

"Oh, cause that's what you did, isn't it?" asked Davy before he left, laughing.

Peter bowed his head. "He's right."

"Don't let him bring ya down Pete," said Mike. "I just hope he gets out of there safe and sound."

"Me too," said Cara. "I hope he's smart enough to not do something stupid…"

Davy pulled up to Abigail's—and Jeff's—place and parked the car. When he got out, he fixed his shirt, took a deep breath, and proceeded in. He knocked on the door twice and rocked back and forth nervously as he waited. He didn't even know what Jeff looked like and he was scared. All he could go on was that he would be dwarfed more than he usually was. He heard the door creak open, and he immediately stopped rocking and tried to gain his composure back. Standing in front of him was the biggest, meanest-looking man he had ever seen.

"You Davy?" grunted Jeff.

"Uh, yessir, Davy Jones at your service!" said Davy, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "You must be Jeff, sir, I've heard—uh—a lot about you!" He held out his hand for a shake. Jeff looked at Davy's hand for a moment, skeptical, but then shook it with his own huge one. "Ah, man, tight grip, I'm a musician ya know, I need that hand." Davy laughed nervously.

"If you're gonna date my sister you need to man up a little tiny," said Jeff.

"Hey, don't call me tiny!" said Davy. "Was—was that any better mate?"

"Getting there," said Jeff, wondering what the hell Abigail could possibly see in this little Englishman. "Come in."

"Right," said a terrified Davy. He followed Jeff inside to see Abigail sitting on the couch. "Hey Abigail!" Davy greeted, trying to feel more confident around his girlfriend.

"Hi Davy," said Abigail, with a tone that clearly said, "I'm sorry I had to put you through this load of crap." "Have a seat."

"Not so fast limey, right over here," said Jeff, pointing to the chair next to the couch.

"Ah, right, of course," said Davy, sitting down. "So, how's everybody this morning?" He tried to keep a smile on his face for good measure, but his was starting to hurt his face. He traded unhappy looks with Abigail when Jeff had his back turned.

"Oh, doing…well," said Abigail.

"Davy, have a beer," said Jeff, tossing him a can and taking one of his own.

"Oh, it's very kind of you but I have to drive home—" Jeff gave him a dangerous look. "Oh, but it's just one, right?" He opened the can and took a sip. "Smooth," he said, not so smoothly.

"So, kid, where are you from?" asked Jeff.

"Manchester, England," said Davy after recovering from a sip of the cheap beer. "Came to America a few years back. No regrets."

"My sister said you were a musician," said Jeff. "Ya play anything cool?"

"Well, ya know, I sing, play percussion—"

"What, you a drummer?" said Jeff.

"Well, not exactly," said Davy. "I primarily play the maracas, you see, and—"

"What are ya, a wimp?" said Jeff. "That's not a real instrument! Come on shorty!"

"Jeff, leave him alone," said Abigail. "He sings too."

"No one asked you!" snapped Jeff. Davy was sinking into his chair, wide eyed and shaky. "Kid! Man up!"

"Right, manning up now…" said Davy, sitting straighter. Abigail gave him an apologetic look.

"Look Jeff, his name is 'Davy,' not 'kid'!" snapped Abigail.

"Well he needs his woman to stand up for him!" said Jeff. "That says 'kid' to me! He ain't a man Abigail, what do you see in him."

"I see a man," said Abigail. "Come on Davy, let's go back to the apartment."

"Sounds great Abigail!" said Davy, shooting up and grabbing Abigail's hand. "Really, it's been great Jeff ol' boy but I gotta get out of here!" Before Jeff had a chance to say anything, Davy and Abigail were outside and driving away. Jeff watched them go and noticed something strangely familiar…the car…it looked oddly like the car that he hit the other day that knucklehead was driving. There was something suspicious going on, and he was going to find out.

Back at the apartment, Cara, Mickey, Mike, and Peter were waiting in suspense for Davy. "Uhg, I hope he's doing okay," moaned Cara.

"If I didn't die, I'm sure Davy's fine," said Peter. "If I know anything, he knows how to weasel his way out of a bad situation."

"Let's hope so," said Cara. The four of them looked up when they heard the door opening. In stepped Davy and Abigail. "How'd it go Davy?" asked Cara.

"Oh…the horrors I have seen," said Davy, sitting down. "No one should have to go through what I went through today."

"Did something happen?" asked Mickey.

"Jeff was just being mean," said Abigail, disgusted. "Making jokes about him being short, saying he wasn't man enough for me, he even called him a limey!"

"What an asshat," said Cara. "Davy, I'm so sorry you have to deal with all this."

"Eh, I'll live," said Davy. "There's nothing in the contract that says I have to see him again."

Peter tried not to feel nervous. If Davy was getting it this bad for dating Jeff's sister, what would Jeff do if he found out if Peter and Cara started dating? He'd be dead for sure. "You okay, Peter?" asked Mike, noticing Peter's uneasiness.

"Oh, yeah, I'll live," said Peter. "Hey, Cara, do you need a ride to work?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice," said Cara, getting her things. "See you all in a bit." Peter drove her to work and dropped her off. He watched her walk in the shop, and thought about how he'd eventually have to face Jeff. It wasn't an if anymore—if Davy had to meet Jeff, it was a matter of time before he found everything out. Peter knew that he could treat Cara so much better than Jeff could ever treat another woman, but he just had to face that he was a wimp. With his spirits hurt, he drove off.

When he got back to the apartment, he sought out Davy. "Hey, Davy, you have a second?" he asked.

"Sure Peter, what's on your mind?" asked Davy.

"It's about Cara again," said Peter. "Are you sure me pursuing her is a good idea?"

"Peter, if you're worried about Jeff, yes, he is a scary man, but if you love her enough, trust me, it will be worth it."

"I know, and trust me, there's nothing I want more in the world, but I can't help thinking I'll make a fool of myself."

"Believe me Peter, you do that daily but if Cara loves you back, she'll be too crazy about you to really care," said Davy. "Trust me man, it'll all work out in the end."

"I suppose I have no choice but to trust you," said Peter.

Back at Psychedelic Psycho, Cara was hard at work. "Hey, Bill, I think we're almost out of pipes," she said while taking inventory.

"No sweat, I'll call in for an order," said Bill. "Cara, is there something on your mind?"

"Like what?" asked Cara, putting up new posters.

"You just seem a little distracted, that's all," said Bill. "Need an ear?"

'I'm just not sure how to start," said Cara. "You know how Davy's dating Jeff's sister, Abigail?"

"Yes, I do recall," said Bill.

"Well…Davy had to meet Jeff today," said Cara.

"Ouch," said Bill. "How'd that go?"

"It could've been worse, from what I've heard," said Cara, "but I'm just worried…Jeff's one step closer to finding me out. I don't blame Davy or Abigail, I know I can trust both of them, but I'm still scared."

"Now listen," said Bill. "You have some good friends here, and even though your enemy knows someone who's on the inside, you are safe in their hands. You're a lucky girl."

"I hope you're right," said Cara.

"I can tell there's something else," said Bill, wagging his finger at Cara.

"Well…I'm just afraid everyone else is in danger, that's all," said Cara. Peter. Peter was in danger.

"I just wanna make sure you're doing alright," said Bill, picking up the phone. "I'm gonna call in some more pipes—hang in there and chill out, I think you can use a bit of a break." Cara went over to sit on the stool by the records. Bill was right, her friends were trustworthy, and even though she was scared it didn't mean that anyone was in danger. She looked through the records to put one on the player. She found some Bob Dylan to clear her mind. Sitting back and listening to the music was what she needed; not racking her brains over things that weren't worth racking over.


	10. Chapter 10

Still dressed in her pajamas, Cara crept downstairs in the morning, thinking everyone was still asleep. The lights were off and all was quiet. She figured she would make breakfast again; it had been a while anyway. Once she got to the base of the stairs, she turned into the kitchen and turned the light on. It was at that moment when there were several loud noises, sharply moved furniture, and shouts of, "Happy birthday Cara!" making her jump out of her skins and _almost_ making her smack Davy in the head with a frying pan.

Cara shrieked. "What? What the hell guys!"

Abigail emerged from the guys, laughing. "Oh, calm down Cara, I just told them it was your birthday! I figured it was a long while since you'd had a good birthday, so maybe we could throw you a party."

"Oh," said Cara, clutching her chest, still alarmed. "Well…thanks everybody. Just don't try and kill me next time!"

"You were the one who nearly nailed me with that frying pan," said Davy. "Who's being killed here?"

Cara swatted her hand at Davy. "Whatever, I didn't actually hit you anyway."

"So what do you think going out by the beach?" asked Peter. "Abigail baked a cake and everything; we can have a picnic out there too!"

"Sounds great," said Cara. "Oh, and thanks everyone. Abigail's right, it has been a while since I celebrated." It was true; when Cara was with Jeff, the birthday "celebrations" she had were alone with a drunk Jeff ("You shouldn't drink on your birthday babe, it's not classy") and locked in a bedroom. She closed her eyes tight as to not remember what had been done behind the locked door, but shadows still came back. The first time it had happened, on her seventeenth birthday, she was shy and innocent. When she started to cry because he had hurt her, he only got mad and was rougher. There was blood, sweat, and tears, and he did what he wanted. Her satisfaction never mattered to him, not at all. But she smiled when she remembered that this was the first birthday in three years that she wouldn't have to be Jeff's sex slave.

"The water's great right about now," said Mike. "And it's not crowed!"

"I'll go change," said Cara, excited about a good birthday. On her way to her suitcase for a bathing suit, Abigail stopped her.

"Cara," Abigail whispered. "Do you still have…the…you know?" She looked very concerned.

"The what?" asked Cara, but before Abigail answered, Cara suddenly felt a dull pain all over her body that she had not felt for days, but somehow, it was always there. She was just so happy lately that she had not been aware. Abigail could tell from the look on her friend's face that Cara knew exactly what she was talking about. Cara grabbed her bags and went up to the bathroom. She got in, closed the door, and stripped.

Sure enough, and she didn't know how she hadn't seen before while she showered, but her body was covered in faded, greenish-purple bruises. The boys had seen the ones on her arms, but the ones on her torso and back just wrote out what a bastard Jeff was. Cara sighed and softly stroked her body, wondering if they'd ever go away. But no, today she would not be sad. Today was her twentieth birthday, the first one in a long time she'd actually have with real friends. She searched through her suitcase until she found a black one-piece suit that was just right to cover her bruises—she was not ready to have them shown just yet.

"Okay, I'm ready," said Cara, coming back down the stairs. The boys were in trunks already, and Cara couldn't help but giggle behind her hand; she had not seen any man other than Jeff bare-chested, and boy were they scrawny compared to him! Except Davy, it was funny how the short one had the most muscle. Abigail was dressed in a simple while bikini, her smooth, fair skin free of marks. Cara wished she could show her body proudly like the beautiful model, but for now, it was like Jeff still had her on a leash. "Hey, Abigail, do I look okay?" Cara whispered.

Abigail looked Cara over, making sure her bruises weren't too visible. "You're good," said Abigail, her face full of sympathy. "Come on everyone, let's go!" Abigail grabbed the cake, which was still in its container, and the group rushed out the back door to the beach behind the apartment.

"Hey, Cara, race you to the water!" said Peter, stopping next to Cara.

"Oh, you'll regret that!" yelled Cara as the two of them shot forward to the water. It was very unclear who won, because the large amounts of water splashing up from them speeding into the ocean blurred their vision. The two exploded with loud laughter and splashed water everywhere. Cara forgot her bruises again as she wrestled Peter playfully in the water; she was having fun. All of the sudden, Peter slipped on an algae-covered rock and stumbled onto shore, taking Cara along with him. The two tumbled into the sand, Peter on top of Cara.

They stayed there for a minute, not really comprehending what had just happened. They gazed into each other's eyes, frozen in the moment. Peter wondered if it was a good that Cara wasn't moving. Was she hurt? Or unable to get up? Or did she just want to stay? Cara was really in shock—she had never been this close to Peter before. His skin was softer than she had imagined it would be, and warm too. She felt the very ends of his blond hair brush her shoulders in the breeze and it gave her goosebumps.

"Ay, you two, get a room!" came a sudden shout from Davy, making Peter and Cara leap apart, both blushing furiously.

"S—sorry," stuttered Peter, getting up and brushing the sand off his body.

"No, it's okay," said Cara, also brushing sand off. But it really was okay.

"Come on guys, let's sit down over at this table and get into this cake before bugs get to it," said Abigail, beckoning everybody to the picnic table she was sitting at with Davy. Everyone gathered around the table and sat down. "Everybody ready?" asked Abigail.

"Cake!" shouted Mickey, banding his fists on the table.

"Cool it tiger," said Mike. Abigail shook her head and smiled as she opened the cover to the container the cake was in. It wasn't artsy or special; it was a huge cake smothered in thick chocolate icing with "Happy Birthday Cara!" written on it in pink icing.

"I did the writing!" said Peter, sounding like a five-year-old who drew his first refrigerator picture.

"Thanks Peter," said Cara, beaming at him. "Thanks everyone, really, this is fantastic!"

"I think you deserve it," said Abigail, serving up Cara an ungodly huge chunk of cake. "This is your day, take it and enjoy it."

"Oh, I will," said Cara, digging in. Once Abigail finished serving the boys, she herself got her own small slice.

"You know, I really shouldn't be eating this at all," she laughed as she took a bite.

"Oh!" said Peter, hopping up. He ran up the back stairs and inside the house.

"Where's he off too?" asked Cara, confused.

"Probably presents," said Mike. "We left them inside.

"Oh—guys, come on!" said Cara, flattered but embarrassed. "You all really didn't need to go and do all of that! Really, I'm quite happy with all this!"

"Well too late," said Davy. "You're gonna get presents, and damn it, you're gonna like em. But only if ya want you know, no pressure." It wasn't long before Peter came running back to the beach with a bundle of birthday gifts.

"Oh, come on guys," said a humbled Cara as Peter piled the gifts all on the table.

"Aw, Cara, don't be such a sourpuss," said Mickey, swatting his hand. "Here, this one's mine." He nudged a small package at her. Cara rolled her eyes and picked it up. It was wrapped in a bright red and white polka dot paper and it was hard to tell where the end of the paper was. She started to open it, excited to see what was inside. Her first real birthday present in years!

Under the wrapping were a pair of yellow-framed Buddy-Holly style sunglasses. "Nice Mickey!" said Cara, trying them on.

"Yeah, I dunno what to get girls," said Mickey in dismay.

"No, these are cool," said Cara, smiling. She grabbed another gift.

"That's from me!" shouted Abigail. Cara unwrapped it to find a large box of assorted chocolates.

"Abigail, are you gonna make me do all your eating for you?" asked Cara snidely.

Abigail shrugged. "Maybe?" she said. "Eat your heart out, it's good for you." She winked.

"Dearest Cara, I hope you find this to your liking," said Davy smoothly, sliding his gift to her. Cara laughed audibly and clearly as she unwrapped his gift, which was a bottle of rose scented perfume.

"Aw, thanks Casanova," said Cara sweetly. Abigail snorted at the nickname and Davy shrugged back. Mike's was next, which turned out to be a little wooden flute ("Hey, as long as you're hanging around here you should learn how to play some music!"), and then at last she arrived at Peter's gift.

Cara wondered what Peter would get her. She still wasn't sure if she believed what the others were saying about him being crazy about her, but she could never be too sure. As she reached for his package, she saw that it was smaller than the others, but that didn't necessarily mean it was worse. She was more careful about unwrapping this one; it seemed more delicate, and while the other gifts were full of meaning as well, this one may be important to Peter as well if he felt the same way about her as she did him.

Peter watched Cara open the gift he bought her and wondered if he got the right thing. He hoped to God she liked it, because he went through hell and high water to be able to get something like that for her. He hadn't shown the others what it was; he was afraid they'd yell at him and ask him where he got the money. He'd have to face the music now though.

"Oh, Peter! It's beautiful!" breathed Cara, genuinely surprised. She had unwrapped a jewelry box and removed the lid, and nestled within the box was a silver-chained necklace with a diamond tear-drop pendant, inlaid with a small black onyx. "Help me put it on!" Peter bolted over, ecstatic that she liked it and he would get a chance to at least touch her hair. She handed him the necklace and he reached around her neck from behind to fasten the chain. Cara subconsciously leaned back to feel his body on hers. She wanted that warmth she felt when he fell on top of her. Peter tensed up at first at the unexpected physical contact, but calmed. He couldn't feel much of her skin because she had her midriff covered, but it was enough to drive him crazy inside. When he finished putting the necklace on, he caught a glimpse of what looked like part of a bruise peeking out from under the shoulder strap of her bathing suit. He felt a mixture of pity for Cara and a sharp, seething hatred for Jeff. Poor girl.

"Oh, thanks so much everyone!" said Cara, fingering the pendant of the necklace. "I swear, I don't think I could've run away to a better place."

"And I don't think we could've had a better runaway battered woman bang on our door!" said Mickey, bracing for whatever reaction would come from her.

Cara burst out into laughter. "Gee, thanks?" she said.

"No problem," said Mickey with a nod. He ran over to the water and jumped in with a loud whoop and a splash.

"So…you really like it?" asked Peter cautiously.

"Of course!" said Cara. "It's lovely, oh Peter, no one's ever done anything close to this for me! I mean, you don't have to keep buying me expensive jewelry, this party was great enough." She and Peter were gazing into each other's eyes again…Peter loved how her chocolaty eyes were flecked with spots of gold if he looked close enough, and when the sun caught them just right, they looked like a dark, rich honey. So big, so beautiful. Her eyelashes curled and made her dreamy eyes dreamier. He could not look away, and as far as he could tell, neither could she.

Suddenly, there was a scream.

Everyone wheeled around to see Mickey in the water, kicking, screaming, and splashing. "Help! Guys, help! I'm drowning!"

"Oh my God!" screamed Mike. "Guys, we gotta do something!" Cara did not know why or how it happened, but suddenly her blood got hot and her heart beat faster. She took the necklace off, ran to the deck to grab a flotation device, and darted to the water towards the drowning Mickey. With the flotation device, she dove into the salty water and swam out to where Mickey was struggling.

"Mickey, grab on!" she shouted through mouthfuls of water. Mickey reached out to grab the life saver, but a current dragged him under the water. Cara acted quickly, diving under the water, one hand on the rope of the life saver. The salty water stung her eyes, but she was going to save the life of her friend no matter what. She found Mickey unconscious under the waves and she grabbed his arm. He was heavy, but under the water he moved easier. Heaving and kicking her legs, she managed to push herself and Mickey up above the water and onto the life saver. She paddled back to shore and arrived sputtering.

The others rushed to shore. "Is he okay?" asked Davy, worried.

"I dunno, he's unconscious," said Cara, still winded.

"Cara, how in the hell did you do that?" asked Mike, clutching at his cap. "You could have died!"

"And let Mickey die instead?" said Cara. "No way! I actually don't know how I did it though…adrenaline I guess…"

"That was very brave of you," said Peter. "Come on, let's lay him on his back. Cara, with the help of Mike, rolled Mickey over onto his back.

"Davy, go inside and call 911 while we take care of Mickey," said Mike. Davy ran off to the house without a word. "Okay, let's see what we can do here…"

Mike pressed on Mickey's chest multiple times. "Stand back, give him some air for when he comes to," said Mike. After a few more presses, water erupted from Mickey's mouth and he awoke, coughing and sputtering.

"Man, what the hell happened?" he asked frantically.

"You were drowning," said Mike, "and Cara here hopped in after you and saved your life." All eyes were on Cara.

"Uh…thanks," said Mickey, obviously not quite clear what to say.

All Cara could do was shrug. "Well…I thought it would be nice…I…uh…just didn't want you to die."

"Me either," said Mickey weakly. Davy came running out of the house.

"They're coming!" he shouted. "Oh, Mickey, you're alive! Thank God!"

"Wait…who?" asked Mickey.

"Ambulance," said Davy. Around the corner, sirens sounded. Mickey was alive and well, thank God for that. Cara's birthday this year was surely eventful.


	11. Chapter 11

Cara sat in Mickey's hospital room while Mickey lay in his bed, twiddling his thumbs. "So…are you alright?" asked Cara, for the millionth time.

"Yes, once again Cara, I am perfectly alright, just tired and recovering from shock, and I am alive because you saved my life," said Mickey all in one breath. "Have I answered you yet?"

"I just…I just feel horrible," said Cara.

"Why?" asked Mickey. "God Cara, I owe you one, a _big_ one!"

"It's just that…I can't believe that happened," said Cara. "I'm in shock too."

"And besides," continued Mickey. "If anyone should feel horrible, it should be me! I mean, it's your freaking birthday!"

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" said Cara, resting her head on the wall behind the chair she was sitting in. "Oh man, I almost forgot!"

Mickey tried to shrug in his bed, but it just ended up looking like a weird contortion. "Well, happy birthday Cara, you got a friend not dying!" Cara laughed. She still couldn't get it into her head that she had saved Mickey's life. The door to the room opened and the doctor walked in, looking satisfied.

"Well Mr. Dolenz, you have seemed to be recovering just fine, and your results say that you can go home!" he said.

"Oh, great news," said Mickey. "So, you're sure I'm alive?"

"Well, yes…very sure," said the doctor, confused. "And if I hear correctly, it's all thanks to this young lady right here." He gestured to Cara, who smiled nervously. "Don't be so bashful dear, you're a hero!"

"Well…in fact…yeah," said a very modest Cara. She never really put it that way before. "So everything's okay then? He can really leave?"

"Yes ma'am," said the doctor. "We just need to take care of a few things and he's out of here."

"That's great," said Cara. "Hey, Mickey, I'll be right outside with everyone else, see you in a bit."

"Alright," said Mickey. Cara walked out to the waiting room where the others were sitting.

"Is everything okay?" asked Davy.

"Yeah, they're getting him ready to leave right now," said Cara.

"Cara, I still can't believe you did that," said Peter. "I mean, you saved him, but you could've been hurt too. Why didn't you ask for help?"

"I didn't think about it," said Cara. "I mean, you all are so nice to me, you threw that party, took me in and everything, and when I saw Mickey in trouble—well—adrenaline took over and the urge to save a friend from something horrible…it was all instinct from there I guess."

"Don't get me wrong, I was very worried about Mickey," said Peter. "But I was worried about you too." He looked at her with the most sincere eyes she ever saw.

"Oh, Peter," she said. "We're both fine." She smiled and pulled at a lock of Peter's hair, which sent his heart and mind flying. At that moment, Mickey came walking into the waiting room, a spring in his step and looking very relieved.

"I'm free!" he shouted, throwing his arms up in the air. "Now let's get the hell out of here."

"Glad all that's over," said Mike as they walked out to the parking lot. "So Cara, it's still your birthday if I recall…what do you want to do?"

"I just think I need a rest from all this excitement," said Cara, indeed feeling like she was about to go crazy. "Anyone else have anything in mind? As long as no one else almost dies I'm good."

"Well, I actually have to go to a photoshoot today," said Abigail, checking her watch. "You all want to come? It won't take long and it'll be something to do."

"Sounds good," said Cara. "Trust me, anything's better than a hospital."

"Okay then, let's do this!" said Abigail. They all went over to the car (Mike followed the ambulance to the hospital in it) and drove off, Abigail giving specific directions to Mike, which seemed to annoy him a bit.

"Look, you've said 'take a right' three times already, I think I get the hint!" said Mike, agitated.

"Oh, come on Mike, leave the lady alone," said Davy.

"Davy, if you don't shut up, there's gonna be three ladies in this car," growled Mike, eyes firmly on the road. Davy squeaked and winced and didn't say a word for the rest of the ride.

"Okay, it's right here!" called Abigail when Mike parked in front of a large, white building. "They love having guests, they'll give you food, a tour, everything!"

"How bout a model?" asked Mickey, hopeful.

"No," said Abigail.

"But why did Davy get one?" wined Mickey.

"Because Davy's Davy and Abigail's a woman," said Mike. "Come on, let's not make Abigail late." Everyone filed out of the car and walked into the building. A blast of cool air hit the group as they walked in. It was a big, roomy place with classy-looking people walking everywhere from desk to desk, set to set. Cara felt very out of place here; although she was technically one of the popular girls in high school because of dating Jeff, she didn't feel like she fit in with the crowds who did this kind of stuff.

"Hey, everybody, let me introduce you to my boss," said Abigail, who was bringing a young man in tow. He looked like the artsy type, with a mop of brown hair in a Beatles style, thick black rimmed glasses like Buddy Holly, and a smart suit with a ruffle-collared shirt and a red bow tie. Right out of the Mod scene from England. "I'd like you to meet Mr. John Harding."

"Pleasure to meet you all," said John in a British accent. It was more smooth and posh than Davy's whimsical Manchester accent. "Please, have a seat—oh—wait—are you all who I think you are?" he asked, his brown eyes getting wide.

"Uh…well…who do you think we are?" asked Peter.

"You're that band that played at my restaurant the other day…The Monkees, if I'm correct?" said John.

"That was your restaurant?" asked Peter, flabbergasted. "I've been going there for years and I had no clue!"

"Oh, I've had it for quite some time," said John. "I must say, you all did a very spectacular job!"

"Oh, why thank you sir, very much sir," said Mike, flattered, messing with his cap.

"Say, do you all need more publicity?" asked John. "Because I can snap some shots of you, give you a story, and we'll make magic!"

"Wow sir, that'd be great!" said Peter. Then he got a bright idea, which he knew didn't happen often. "Hey, can the girls come pose with us?" By girls of course, he meant mainly Cara, who he grabbed and held by his side as he asked the question, but Abigail was the model of course.

"Oh, of course!" said John, very excited. "I just can't believe you all of all people walked into the agency today, just terrific! Come on everybody, let's get gorgeous!"

"Geez, what a poof," muttered Davy under his break as they followed John to the makeup booth. Cara laughed as she sat down, next to Peter of course.

"Let's do this!" sung John. He grabbed a powder puff and proceeded to slam it right into Mike's face, sending white powder flying everywhere. Mike coughed and hacked loudly.

"Man, I appreciate the help here, but come on!" he shouted, waving his arms every which way to get the powder out of his face.

"Oh, sorry cutie, I guess I got a little…excited," said John. He winked at Mike seductively as he walked away, sending Peter into boughts of laughter. Of course, he got the next smack with the puff while his mouth was still open from laughing.

"Uhggggg!" he exclaimed as he stuck his tongue out in disgust and pulled a face. He thought that was the most humiliating thing that could ever happen to him until he heard Cara's musical laughter from next to him. Maybe she liked the dummy thing?

Once they were all made up and dressed, they went over to the set to start taking pictures. "So boys, we have instruments that you can shoot with," said John. "Just grab your choice and get your cute little asses back over to the set so we can start making magic!" Mike caught John giving him the eye and hustled over to grab a Gretsch hollow body guitar. "Pose pretty!" said John once the guys got their instruments and props together. There was a click and a flash of light, and the shoot began. Sets changed and props shifted. Cara and Abigail got in front of the camera, alone and with the boys. Abigail did some solo shots with Davy; the two of them were very good in front of the camera together; they had a great chemistry.

"Okay, let's do some pair shots with the other girl…red head…" said John, not remembering Cara's name.

"Cara!" piped up Peter, hoping that would get him a shoe-in to be in her pictures.

"Ah, yes, that's right, thank you Petie," said John. "Hey, why don't you shuffle on down there with Cara and we'll take some pictures of you two!"

Peter muttered a triumphant "Yes!" under his breath as he approached Cara. Cara smiled and her pulse doubled when the two of them got together in front of the camera.

"Okay you two, get close!" ordered John. "Come on Petie, hold her from behind, look happy!" Cara grew hot as Peter put his arms around her waist and held her. She had never been that close to him before, not even when he fell on top of her at the beach earlier. She tried not to look too off guard. Peter took advantage of the opportunity to bury his face in her soft hair. It smelled like coconut and roses and he wished he could have more time, but John yelled again to have them pose. With very genuine smiles, the picture was took. Over and over, they changed poses, each one more and more fun. Cara felt close to Peter at this point; she felt truly enamored and enveloped by feelings. Was this what it felt like to be in love? She had no idea; she wasn't even sure if she was in love, but she didn't care then because it felt great anyway!

"Okay kids, that will be all!" said John, walking to them in the set. "Great job, really…Mike baby, you were _golden._" He winked a brown eye at Mike, who grinned awkwardly and sped off to avoid his gaze.

"Thanks again John," said Abigail on the group's way out. "That was fantastic!"

"No problem Abby dear," said John, giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you next time! Oh," he added a sidebar, "And can you bring that tall Texan fellow next time? He has such a great look…boy would I _love _my hands on him!"

Abigail giggled. "I'll see if I can bring Mike next time," she said.

"Alrighty darling, buh-bye now!" said John, seeing them off to the parking lot.

"Well try to figure that out," said Mike, getting into the driver's seat before Cara and Peter got to the car. "Davy gets a model, Peter's almost got a pretty damn cute girl, and I get a gay photographer. Can you believe my luck?"

"Well…" said Mickey. "I kind of have nobody right now, so at least you're getting hit on!" He laughed nervously as Mike gave him a reproachful look.

"That was…really fun," said Cara to Peter as the mosied along to the car.

"Yeah," said Peter. "I can't wait till those pictures come out." Because he'd be looking at her all day and night, remembering her touch, the smell of her hair, and…well…her.

"Yep…" said Cara, thinking of what else she could say.

"Well, happy birthday…again," said Peter.

"Thanks Peter," said Cara, fingering the pendant hanging off the silver chain around her neck. "Wow, this necklace really is beautiful."

"Yeah, well, it matches you," said Peter. Cara blushed and the stuttering started.

"Oh—well—I—th—thanks?" She giggled a little, not sure what to say.

"Cara, you act like you've never been called beautiful before," said Peter.

"Well…actually, I haven't," said Cara. It was true, with Jeff, it was ugly this, stupid bitch that. Never before had someone called her beautiful…she wasn't sure what to think.

"Well I don't know why," said Peter. "I mean…you are." All Cara could do was smile and blush a little. She looked up into Peter's eyes and saw that he meant it; they were sincere, strong, and meaningful.

"Hurry up, you two," called Mike from the car. "I wanna get out of here before that photographer starts hitting on me again!"

"Oh, come on, give him a chance," said Davy. "You're never gonna know till you try mate!"

"Man, shut up!" said Mike. Cara and Peter hopped in the car before Mike could smack Davy with the car's manual. "Alright, let's get going." As the car drove off, Cara felt something warm on her hand next to her. She jumped and looked down, and realized it was Peter's hand. She didn't look up at him; she didn't want to embarrass him. Instead, she relaxed and smiled to herself as she always did, hoping no one really noticed. This was indeed a very good and eventful birthday.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey! Guys, it's here!" Abigail burst through the front door as soon as Davy opened it, waving a magazine up in the air.

"What is it?" asked Mike.

"The article, with the pictures that we did last week!" said Abigail, sitting down on the couch and opening the magazine to the story on The Monkees. "Come on, let's have a look." Peter, Davy, Mike, Mickey, and Cara crowded around Abigail on the couch. "Do you guys want me to read it?" asked Abigail.

"Well of course!" said Davy. "This is a big step for us as a band, this could get us to places we never even knew existed!"

"Really?" asked Peter. "Like where?"

"Haven't thought about that yet," mumbled Davy. "Go on Abigail, let's hear what John had to say!"

"Ok, listen up guys, here it is!" said Abigail. She started to read:

"_Peter Tork, Davy Jones, Michael Nesmith, and George 'Mickey' Michael Dolenz may seem to you like a group of normal young men. They went to school when they were younger, they eat three square meals a day, and do chores around their apartment. However, this group of four guys us far from the ordinary. They, in fact, form a rock and roll band. They call themselves The Monkees, and boy do they do anything but Monkey around! When they played at my sandwich shop, 'Harding's Hoagies' last week, I was surprised to see how much this group of seemingly long-haired weirdoes could rock the socks off the patrons, including me. With Tork on bass, Jones on vocals and assorted percussion, a handsome Nesmith on lead guitar and vocals, and Dolenz on drums and powerful lead vocals, the group, The Monkees, is a dynamic group that works together with great chemistry and pizazz. The music is fantastic too! A modern sound, and each member who took the fronting role (as it switched from Monkee to Monkee) brought something new and exciting to the style. My personal favorite, the unbelievable cutie, Nesmith, for example, was more to folk and country, Jones had a smooth pop, and Dolenz an edgy rock and roll vibe while Peter maintained the silly, goofy bass player. All in all, I recommend this band, this dynamic quartet, to anybody and everybody. I have high hopes that they will be willing to play for me again!"_

_-Written and Photographed by: John Harding._

"Wow, this is fantastic!" shouted Mike after Abigail finished reading. "I can't believe this is finally happening to us, we're gonna be famous!"

"And it's all thanks to Abigail," said Davy, cheesily nuzzling her, making her giggle.

"Really something!" said Cara. "The pictures came out awesome as well!"

"I like how John's favorite is Mike," snorted Peter.

"Well, we can't all be me," said Davy. "Congratulations Mike, you have a groupie!"

"Oh shut up Davy," said Mike, throwing a pillow at Davy, which hit him square in the face, knocking him sharply to the side into Abigail's chest.

"Well thanks man!" he said coming back up. "And don't worry Mike, you'll get used to getting hit on." Mike made a motion to smack Davy again but gave up when he figured out that it was useless, and the more he got mad at Davy, the more he would bother him about getting hit on my a gay photographer.

"But if he likes Mike, we can get more gigs!" said Mickey, half joking, half serious.

"Oh, guys, let him be," said Cara, trying not to crack up. "I'm so happy for all of you!"

"Thanks Cara," said Peter, trying to suck up to her again. He wasn't sure if that was the right way to go about it, but it was worth a shot. "So it's out everywhere now?"

"Yep!" said Abigail cheerily. "Everywhere! You all are really gonna get some publicity!"

"Man Abigail, how can we thank you?" said Mike.

"Oh, don't," said Abigail, swatting her hand. Cara was also very happy about all of this. The boys really deserved to be known about; they were talented! Everything John said in the article was true and positive, and Cara just knew that only good could come of this.

Jeff was on his regular search for Cara, once again, this time, in a drug store. How could she be so hard to find? He wasn't stupid, but boy was she…yet she seemed like she was being very clever…he was confused. Walking past the magazine isle, he saw something that caught his eye—the headline on the cover read, "New Rock Band Rocks 'Harding's Hoagies'." On the cover was someone who looked like Abigail's boyfriend with a bunch of other guys…He picked it up, and after a moment looking at it, he saw that it was!

Without looking at the other guys, he wildly flipped through the pages to find the story. He read it, and saw that there were more pictures. Aside from Abigail's boyfriend, he recognized someone else…yes, that was it! The wimp from the car crash outside of the head shop! He had no idea those two knew each other, but they were both stupid wimpy idiots, so of course it made sense.

Flipping through more, he saw more pictures; some of Abigail and her boyfriend. Of course; he always forgot his sister was a model. She must have gotten her boyfriend's band a story and a photoshoot for some stupid show they did. More flipping…and then…confusion; realization; rage.

Posing with the loser from the car crash was none other than Cara.

Jeff's eyes widened and his temple twitched. So Abigail _did _know something! Cara was hiding out at wherever Abigail was going! Where her boyfriend lived with these…these…goofs! Jeff marched right up to the counter and slammed the magazine in front of the cashier.

"How much?" Jeff demanded.

"Uh…fifty cents…" said the cashier, intimidated.

"Right," said Jeff, taking two quarters out of his wallet and slamming that on the counter as well, making the cashier jump again.

"Enjoy sir," said the frightened cashier as he rung Jeff up.

"Oh, I plan to," said Jeff, taking the magazine and walking off, leaving the cashier stunned and confused. Thinking about it, he walked back over to him and opened the magazine to a page with Cara on it. The cashier cowered when Jeff came back. "You seen this chick?" asked Jeff gruffly, pointing at that red-headed whore he called a girlfriend.

"Uh…no sir…I'm sorry?" said the cashier again, trembling and obviously waiting for Jeff to leave.

"S'okay," said Jeff. He walked off without another word. He was finally going to catch the bitch now that he had a lead anyway.

"So…what're we gonna do now?" asked Mickey about an hour later.

"Well, we can't wait for a gig to come around," said Mike. "We have to be active about this you know. Just because we got an article in a popular magazine doesn't mean we're gonna get gigs right away. We have to be active about this gentlemen."

"Yeah, well I dunno about you, but I'm ready to get active," said Davy. He grabbed Abigail's hand. "Come on sweetheart," he said with a wink and the two headed upstairs.

"Ah, come on guys—oh well, I'm going out with this article to find us a job," said Mike. "Mickey, come on."

"But why me?" asked Mickey. "Why not Peter?"

"Remember the _last _time we brought Pete along to find us a job?" asked Mike. Mickey flinched, obviously remembering something very horrible. "And besides Mick, you're the best at finding us jobs."

"I guess you're right," groaned Mickey. "Peter, behave yourself. See ya Cara." Mike and Mickey left the house and Peter and Cara soon heard a car motor pulling out of the driveway. Once again, it was just the two of them sitting on the couch, alone in the room.

"So…do you wanna do something?" asked Peter after a couple minutes of awkward silence.

"I'd like to," said Cara. "But…didn't the others take the car?"

"We can take the bus?" suggested Peter.

"Well…alright," said Cara. "What do you want to do?"

"Wanna go dancing?" asked Peter, on a whim. After the fact, he wanted to punch himself in the face for the stupid thing he just said. Dancing? Why didn't he just ask her if she wanted to sleep with him then and there? What a dumb question.

"Sounds fun actually," said Cara. "I've never been dancing before."

"Wha—really?" asked Peter, flabbergasted that she'd actually take him up on that.

"Yeah, Jeff never took me out like that of course," said Cara.

"Oh, no I meant that…you'd go dancing with me?" said Peter, still unable to grasp the current situation.

"Of course I would!" said Cara. Because she was freaking crazy about him and would love to go out with a guy who would care about her.

"Wow," said Peter. "Okay, I know a place, let's go!" They walked out of the apartment and over to the bus stop around the corner.

"You seem to know a lot of places," said Cara. "You sure this one doesn't have a crazy obsessed-with-you waitress?"

"Yeah, quite sure," said Peter, laughing it off. She was just being silly, just the way he liked it. The bus pulled up to the stop after a few minutes, and the got on. They paid the gruff-looking male bus driver the fare, and then found their seats in the only place available—the back. "Sorry Cara, I know these aren't quite first class…" said Peter as they sat down, embarrassed.

"Nah," said Cara, shaking her head. "It really doesn't matter, I'm still liable to have fun today, even if it starts in the very back of an old city bus." This warmed Peter's heart—maybe this would be a good night overall. "So where is this place?"

"Bout fifteen minutes down the road," said Peter. "A walk there would take way too long." The seats in the back were very small. Peter had to try very hard not to accidentally brush Cara's arm with his arm, but to do that he needed to be almost halfway off the seat. He wondered if she could hear his heart rate speeding up when he felt her hair brush his shoulder. Boy, could he use some of Davy's confidence right now. He wondered why that never rubbed off on him.

"Peter, are you okay?" asked Cara. "I can scoot over if you're practically hanging off the seat."

Peter looked around and noticed that he was by now a good foot away from her, and was hanging almost all the way into the isle. "Oh, no, it's okay," he said, embarrassed. "I just don't want to crowd you."

"You don't have to worry about crowding me," said Cara. "Get back on the seat, silly." Peter laughed nervously and moved over more on the seat. He was less than an inch away from Cara now…it didn't seem to bother her a bit.

In fact, being close to Peter didn't bother her. She actually rather enjoyed it. It was nice to be physically and mentally close to someone like Peter; she didn't understand why she made him so nervous all the time. Maybe he just needed his personal space more. Either way, it made her feel comfortable.

"Here!" said Peter as the bus came to a stop. He and Cara got off in front of the dance club and walked inside. It was a nice place that included a bar, lights and other decorations, a jukebox blasting all the newest hits, and lots of dancing teenagers and young adults. Cara had never been in a place like this before; she felt left out and odd, but excited at the prospect of a new experience. "Come on Cara, let's get settled in," said Peter, leading her more inside. The song "Twist and Shout" came on, and Peter suddenly dragged her sharply onto the dance floor. "Come on!" he said as he started to dance.

Cara felt silly at first, moving her hips shyly. She wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to do. "Am I doing okay?" she asked, nervous.

"Let me show you," said Peter. He grabbed her by the waist and led her. Cara jumped at the sudden touch—it was funny that someone who was so anxious about sitting too close to her on the bus would grab her and start to dance with her. Oh well, she thought. Peter will be Peter! Slowly but surely, she got into the rhythm with Peter's help. He looked ecstatic at the opportunity to be with her like this again. Cara began to come out of her shell, and soon she was dancing very close to Peter, smiling and laughing with him.

"You're getting the hang of it!" Peter shouted over the music.

"I guess I am!" said Cara.

"Having fun?" Peter asked.

"Very much!" said Cara. That song ended, and The Kink's "You Really Got Me" switched right on. The pair danced wildly to that as well, until they were both out of breath and silly.

"Ready for a break?" asked Peter after a few more songs.

"Yeah," said Cara, winded but hyped up.

"Let's sit at the bar, I'll buy you a drink," said Peter. He was so in by now, he could feel it. Only if she said yes…

"Well…I mean, I have money," said Cara.

"Don't worry about it," said Peter. "I'm taking care of you tonight, and remember we got paid for that photoshoot? I have some extra cash."

Cara shrugged. "Oh, alright," she said. "But just one, for now."

"Okay," said Peter. He got the attention of the young-ish female bartender. She was too old to be a patron or be crushing on Peter, so Cara was in the clear. "Two please," said Peter again.

"Here ya go kid," said the bartender with a thick New York accent. She put two glasses of some kind of green fruity-looking drink.

"What's this?" asked Cara, studying the drink.

"Oh some watermelon thing," said Peter. "It's what they give you when you're not sure what you want. I thought it'd be a good way to start off the night."

Cara nodded and took a sip. First came the sweet, fruity watermelon taste…and then…the alcohol. She made a face at the unexpected taste, but liked it otherwise. "You okay?" asked Peter.

"Oh, yeah," said Cara. "I just…never had alcohol before. Jeff never let me."

"Oh," said Peter. "Well, I guess I should've thought about that."

"It's fine," said Cara, taking another sip. When Peter finished his drink, he felt fine, looked fine…but when Cara finished just _one _drink, she was smiling lazily and wobbling on the chair.

"Uh…Cara? How are you doing?" asked Peter, part amused, part worried.

"Oh, I'm just fiiiiineeee," said Cara, swatting her hand, trying not to fall off the stool.

"Are you sure?" asked Peter. "You're slurring your words."

"I'm just not used to all this…this…crazyyyy stuff yet," said Cara, indeed slurring her words. "It's sooooo good!" She hiccupped loudly. Peter could not believe she was like this after just one drink…

"Want another round?" asked the bartender, amused with Cara.

"Yes!" said Cara, slamming her fists on the table. "You are the most freaking awesome bartender ever…wait…have I met one before? I don't know…"

"Cara, are you sure?" asked Peter as the bartender served two more drinks.

"Oh, Pete, don't be a square," said Cara, sloppily taking a sip of her second drink. Peter decided not to fight…he didn't want to end up ordering her around like Jeff had. He was just going to let her have some fun.

By the end of the night they were back on the bus and smashed. When the bus got back to the apartment, they giggled as they got off, nearly falling down the steps. "Boy, it sure is a damn good thing we didn't have the car, eh?" said Peter. "We'd be dead man, dead!"

"Ha!" said Cara loudly. "Totally dead! But we're not dead…that's good right?"

Peter didn't answer; he just looked into Cara's bloodshot eyes. Without a thought in his drunken mind, he swooped down and kissed her, holding her tight. Cara kissed back, and for a moment, both of them instantly sobered and lost themselves in each other's lips. As the kiss sobered Cara, it intoxicated her as well. But as soon as they broke apart, both of them collapsed into drunken giggles and went back inside the apartment.

Jeff walked the streets with the magazine, Cara's picture open to the front. So far, no one knew who she was, let alone where she was. But he was not going to give up until she was back in his house where the little slut belonged. He approached a guy hanging out on the curb. "Hey, you," he said. The guy looked up. "You seen this chick?" The guy shook his head and without a word left. Jeff was about to run after him when he heard a voice behind him:

"I know where you can find her."

Jeff turned around and saw a small young woman standing behind him with brown hair and big blue eyes. "Where?"

"That's what I know and you to find out," said the girl. "I can help you. She deserves to be put down."

"What's your name?" asked Jeff, intrigued.

"Jane Carson," said the girl. "I know all about Cara.

"Perfect," said Jeff. Now he was going to get his revenge. Cara was going to come back to him now. Most definitely.


	13. Chapter 13

Morning light shown through the windows as Cara opened her eyes slowly. She felt like a truck hit her; her head was pounding, her stomach was bubbly, and the light hurt her eyes and made her want to scream. She tried hard to remember last night…oh…yeah…she was hungover. Bad too. Stretching, she painstakingly sat herself up. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the light (which took a while) she noticed something very odd…what was it…

She was in Peter's bed.

Of course Peter wasn't in the bed with her, he may have been in the bathroom or something but…she was in _his_ bed. Did something happen last night that she didn't remember? How would she tell? She was already sore all over, so it was hard to notice where…she'd have to wait until Peter came back into the room. There was no way with the way she felt right now that she was getting out of bed.

Just a moment later, Peter came back in the room with a towel around his waist and drying his hair with a cloth. "Ah…morning Cara," he said, mildly surprised to see her still there. "Are you doing alright?"

"Not feeling too well…but it'll pass," said Cara. "So...uh…Peter…did…anything—er—funny happen last night?" She turned very red and looked down at the sheets.

"What do you—oh—oh!" said Peter, going red too. "Oh, no, not at all. We got back and we were both smashed…we went in the house and you insisted on sleeping in my bed with me…trust me, you fell asleep too fast for anything at all to happen."

"Oh, okay," said Cara, somewhat relieved. "I'm sorry by the way…for getting so drunk. I hope I didn't make you think worse of me."

Peter rolled his eyes and said, "No, of course not. You were really out of it, but hey, I think you deserved to have a little bit of fun. I was gone too, remember?"

Cara laughed. "Well, it's kind of hard to remember," she said. "If you wanna get dressed I can go downstairs or get dressed in the bathroom or something."

"Nah, it's okay, you obviously don't feel well, I'll grab some clothes and dress in the bathroom," said Peter. "You stay here as long as you need to. Sleep it off some more. I'll bring you some coffee if you like. Do you need to be at work later?"

"Bill told me to come in whenever today," said Cara. "Good thing too."

"Okay," said Peter. "Well, I'll dress ad bring you a cup of coffee. Sugar?"

"Cream too," said Cara. "Coffee's not my favorite, but I'll take it." Peter nodded and walked out of the room. Cara couldn't believe how blurry last night was. She knew she had fun, that was obvious…they drank and danced all night…she thought harder. She believed him when he said they didn't fool around last night, but she couldn't help but think she was missing something big…she concentrated hard on the whole night. It took a while, but she remembered: they had kissed.

Cara wasn't sure if she was happy or put off, or if Peter even remembered. Nevertheless, she thought about it harder, trying to remember what it felt like. Soft, chilling…so very drunk. Should she feel guilty? She had no idea. After a few more minutes of thinking, Peter came back into the room, dressed and holding a mug of steaming coffee.

"Thanks," said Cara, accepting the coffee.

"No problem," said Peter. He sat down next to her. Cara wondered if she should mention anything about the kiss to him. "Feeling alright?" asked Peter again.

"Better," said Cara after a sip of coffee. "So…do you remember uh…more about last night?"

"Cara, we didn't fool around any, I promise," said Peter.

"No, it's not that," said Cara. "I mean…this may be wrong, I dunno, I'm really blurry…but…did we—kiss last night?"

"Oh," said Peter, blushing. "I uh…think we did. Sorry." He looked down in embarrassment.

"No, it's okay," said Cara, her thoughts now confirmed. "We were both really drunk, it was both our faults."

"Yeah…out faults," said Peter, echoing what Cara had said. Cara sipped more at her coffee in the awkward silence and Peter sat at the foot of the bed in thought. How could he have possibly thought to do such a stupid thing? It was the alcohol, he knew it; he would have _loved_ to kiss Cara any other time, but no, it just _had _to be then. He sincerely hoped he had not ruined any chance of being with her. "How's the coffee?"

"Good," said Cara. "Could've used a _little_ more cream, but it works."

"Good to know," said Peter. "Are you sure you're gonna go into work today? You look like you're going to have a rough morning."

"I have to go in," said Cara. "I made a stupid mistake last night; doesn't mean I can't do what I have to. I'll just go in when I feel better later on today."

"Alright, if you think you should," said Peter. "So…should we talk about what happened last night?" Oh, why Peter, _why_ on earth did you say that? He wanted to bash his head against a wall.

"Well, I don't see what there is to talk about," said Cara. "It was just a mistake…it's not really a big deal."

"Yeah, no big deal," said Peter.

"Nope, not at all," said Cara. She couldn't really tell what Peter was thinking; she knew that _she_ kind of wanted to talk, but she just could not shake the awkwardness of the situation. Maybe she should just avoid the subject altogether. She looked over at Peter, who was enthralled with a lock of his hair all of the sudden. She silently finished the coffee and collapsed onto the pillow; her head was still throbbing. "Uhg…so…much…regret."

"It'll go away," said Peter. "Food may help too. Come on, get dressed and come on down; I think it's Mike's turn to cook today, he's pretty good."

"I may have a hard time keeping _anything_ down," said Cara, groaning as she tried to get up. She didn't know how she did it, but she got up on her feet and made her way over to the bathroom to shower and dress. After a very clumsy shower (as soon as the water turned on, for whatever reason, Cara lost her footing and slipped multiple times), she dressed and went down the stairs _carefully._ The smell of the omelets in the kitchen that she would have normally loved nauseated her a little, but she'd try to eat anyway. Everybody was down in the kitchen and almost finished eating when she came down. Peter smiled at her when she made it all the way there.

"Well hey there party animal," said Mike when he saw Cara. "Surprised to see you alive!"

Cara made some sort of evil-sounding noise and sat down at the table…it was so loud out there. Mike saw how grumpy she was and decided not to say anything further; he'd seen glimpses of an unhappy Cara before and did not want to see full-blast furious Cara anytime soon. Silently, he served her a plate with a smaller serving of cheese omelet. Cara was happy that Mike knew not to give her a huge amount; Peter must have said something to him. The bright yellow color hurt her eyes and the smell was stronger than usual, but she decided to go for it anyway. She took a small bite and swallowed with much labor. As soon as the egg slithered down her throat, her stomach began to bubble. Before anyone, including herself, knew what was happening, she shot up the stairs and was kneeling over the toilet, hacking up everything she had to eat since yesterday.

"Ya know mate, that was a chance," said Davy to Peter. "Could've held her hair back."

"Oh crap, you're right," said Peter. Cara came plodding back into the kitchen, breaking heavily and coughing. She felt horrible. The way she looked up at everybody from under her bangs with her dark, pathetic-looking eyes made Peter want to cuddle her until her arm popped off. "God Cara, are you sure you want to go to work today?"

"I have to," she said, irritated. "Whoever drives me better go smooth."

"I'll do it," said Mike. "My car anyway." Cara searched through her purse, popped a piece of gum in her mouth, and flounced out the door with Mike. "So…uh, first hangover?" said Mike as he started up the car.

"Yeah," Cara grunted.

"So why in the world are you going to work if you feel like this?" asked Mike.

"I have to go," said Cara. "I made a commitment and I'm going to stick to it. No stupid little mistake is gonna screw me up. Just drive smooth." Mike decided it would be better to continue the trip in silence. It was a longer trip that way, but it was worth it because no one exploded or threw up. After what seemed like forever and a day, Mike parked in front of Psychedelic Psycho to let Cara out.

"So, you're _sure_ you're gonna be okay today?" asked Mike, his fatherliness getting the better of him finally.

"I'll be alright," said Cara, getting out of the car. "Just—sorry I snapped and everything."

"Don't worry about it," said Mike, relieved. "I definitely understand." He saw Cara off as she walked into the shop. Once he was sure she was in safely and not puking her guts out at the door, he drove off.

"Morning Bill," said Cara as she collapsed on the stool by the counter.

"Mornin' Cara," said Bill. "You feeling okay? You look beat."

"I had a long night," said Cara. "Let's just leave it at that."

"Ooooh, I get it," said Bill, winking. "Don't worry hun, it's _all_ a part of that growing up thing. Party while you're young, that's what I say!"

Cara made a sound that was supposed to be a laugh but instead came out as a dry croak. "I'll get to work," she said. "Need anything done?"

Bill looked around. "Hm…what can you do…" he said. "Check to see if all the shirts over there are folded right and are in size order why don't ya?"

"Right," said Cara, clumsily standing up and hobbling over to the shelf with the t-shirts. As she was organizing and folding, the bell at the front door sounded, meaning someone had walked into the store. She heard Bill greet the customer, and out of habit, she turned around to see who had walked in. Oh, dear God no, why now, why her? Standing in the middle of the store, a bright smile on her face, was Jane.

"Oh, hi Cara!" she greeted, uncharacteristically, like she was actually happy to see her. Cara knew there had to be something fishy.

"Hey Jane," said Cara. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, I knew you worked here, so I decided to stop by," said Jane. "Look, I'm just _so_ sorry about all of the mess I gave you with Peter, I just _had _to come apologize. I was so rude of me, and I've come to realize that when it comes down to it, Peter will chose who he wants to be with. I'm sure you know what it's like to be head-over-heels, don't you?"

"What are you saying?" asked Cara, suspicious.

"I'm saying that I'd like to be friends," said Jane. "What are you doing after you get off work today?"

"Uhm…I dunno," said Cara. "Probably nothing."

"Well, how would you like to go out?" asked Jane. "Grab a bite to eat maybe?"

"Sure…" said Cara, reluctantly. She was going to get down to the bottom of this. Maybe it was her hangover, but this particular situation was not making sense at all.

"Great!" said Jane. "When do you get off?"

"Uhm…Bill?" asked Cara.

"You're out at three today," said Bill, sorting through the cash register.

"Yeah, three, what he said," said Cara.

"Perfect," said Jane. "I'll be back here at three then, buh-bye!" She waved all the way out of the store with that huge fake smile plastered on her face, leaving Cara slightly shocked, to say the least.

"Who in the hell was that?" asked Bill.

"An annoyance," said Cara, staring at the door Jane had just walked out of.

"Yeah, I can dig that," said Bill. "Then why are you gonna hang out with her?"

"To get to the bottom of this," said Cara.

"Wait…is that the chick who's crazy about Peter?" asked Bill.

Cara laughed. "Actually, yes."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Oh, boy have I heard about her," he said. "Drives Peter up a wall, let me tell you. She probably wants to be friends with you to get closer to Peter. Creepy little chick."

It was all starting to make sense now…Jane was trying to stalk Peter or _something _through her! Oh, Cara would play along with her little game, but not before Jane lost and Cara had victory. "I want to be friends" her ass. If Jane wanted to go there, boy would she go there. Little did Cara know how far off she was about the situation.

Jane drove on down to Jeff's house to tell him what she had accomplished. This was gonna be good, and she was going to win. Once Cara was out of the way, she'd have Peter all to herself. She smiled deviously as she parked. She thought her plan of getting to know Cara on a personal level to gain her trust was the perfect scheme. She walked up to the front door and knocked. Standing back, she waited for the door to open.

Jeff opened the door. "Yeah?" he said gruffly.

"I'm meeting up with Cara later today," said Jane. "Told her I wanted to be friends and all that crap."

Jeff grinned. "Good," he said. "When are you gonna make the move?"

"To what?" asked Jane.

"Get her here by any means possible," said Jeff. "When are you gonna do that?"

"As soon as I gain her trust," said Jane. "All of this is personal to me too, remember?"

"Ah, yes," said Jeff. "That goof I hit in my car, I remember. What the hell do you see in that loser?"

"That's not important," said Jane. "All I know is that she loves him too, and I'm gonna make her suffer as much as I can, got it?" Jeff was taken aback by the feistiness of this small girl. What had he gotten himself into by taking her on? Hopefully something good.

"Alright," said Jeff. "But when the time comes, get her here by any means necessary—do anything but kill her…completely. Any of that will be my job, got it?"

"Got it," said Jane. She wondered what Jeff meant by not killing her "completely."

"What time are you meeting her?" asked Jeff.

"She gets off work at three," said Jane. "I'm gonna pick her up then and then we're gonna go to that burger joint down the street."

"Great," said Jeff. "Don't screw up." He closed the door, leaving Jane out on the doorstep. Oh, she wouldn't mess up, not one bit. When it got personal, she was always around to screw up people's days.

"So, Pete, what exactly happened last night?" asked Davy to Peter while they were sitting alone in the living room.

"Well," said Peter. "We went out dancing and got some drinks. I didn't know she'd never drank before, so when she finished her first drink, she was halfway smashed, and then she got more…I did too…and we were both stone drunk."

"I noticed she wasn't downstairs sleeping tonight either," said Davy, winking.

"Oh, no," said Peter. "We both slept in my bed but nothing happened, I swear."

"How did it not?" asked Davy, surprised. "You were both freaking drunk and you like her, and you may be starting to grow on her as well?"

"Well…she fell asleep," said Peter. "But I still don't know if anything would've happened."

"Oh, come on mate," said Davy, elbowing Peter. "So you didn't get sweet on her _all night?"_

"Well…" said Peter, wondering if he should be telling Davy this. "Before we walked in the apartment…we…well, I…I kissed her. We were both way too drunk, it was really stupid of me—"

Davy chuckled. "Peter, it wasn't stupid. Come on mate! 'You must remember this, a kiss is still a kiss'—"

"Yeah yeah, 'a sigh is just a sigh', I know the song," said Peter. "I just feel like I was taking advantage of her, that's all."

"Does she remember?" asked Davy.

"Yeah," said Peter.

"Then it's okay," said Davy. "Just chill out Peter, everything's gonna work out."

"Hope you're right," said Peter. Just when things were about to get the most crazy of all, of course.


	14. Chapter 14

At three o'clock, as promised, Cara heard a loud and shrill car horn from outside her shop. "Is that her again?" asked Bill, cleaning up the counter.

"Yep," sighed Cara. "Wish me luck."

"All the luck you can have," said Bill. "No catfights unless they're filmed." Cara laughed, as this was something she'd expect to hear Davy say. Taking a deep breath, she walked out to where a black convertible was parked out by the curb. Inside was Jane, waving wildly and grinning hugely, her white teeth almost blinding in the sunlight. How obnoxious.

"Hey Cara!" said Jane, _graciously_ opening up the passenger door for Cara. "How was work?"

"Livable," said Cara, reluctantly getting in the car. Jane had some sort of air freshener (Cara had no clue why, it was a convertible with the top down) that smelled like cheap lavender perfume. She discreetly wrinkled her nose and took smaller breaths.

"That's good," said Jane. "So do you want to get a cup of coffee?"

Uhg. What was it with Cara and coffee today? "Sure," she said shrugging. She still felt a little hungover; maybe a little more coffee would help anyway.

"Terrific," said Jane. "Let's go!" She sped out of the parking lot and turned sharply around the corner, making Cara slam into the door handle. Yep, there was certainly still some animosity between the two. All this over a guy… after much more rough, sloppy driving and Cara getting tossed around in the passenger seat, Jane finally came to a (sharp) stop in front of a place called "Beans and Booze." Ha, what a novel idea, selling alcohol and coffee in the same place. She knew that she was definitely only getting coffee.

"Okay, we're here!" sung Jane as the two got out of the car. Cara nearly fell into the bush that Jane had taken so much care to park right by so Cara's side was right on top of it.

"Great," said Cara, brushing herself off. Jane gave her a cutesy look and skipped over to the door. She, halfheartedly of course, held the door open for Cara to let her in. Cara was surprised that Jane didn't let the door come back and slam her. Whatever she wanted, she was doing a good job to try and get it. That, however, was not going to work. Not in the least.

"Welcome to 'Beans and Booze' what can I get for you today?" asked the bored-looking young woman at the register.

"Oh, I'll have an Iced Mint-Mocha Monster," piped up Jane, completely cutting off Cara. Cara tried so very hard not to explode on her. She was still very grumpy from last night's antics and was not one to be toyed with today. "Cara. What do you want?" asked Jane sweetly, as if she never cut Cara off in the first place.

"I'll just have a hazelnut coffee," said Cara.

"Hot or iced?" droned the lady at the counter.

"Hot," said Cara. So she could pour it all over Jane when she figured out what was going on here. She was about to pull out her wallet when Jane, almost violently, jerked her arm away from her purse.

"Oh no dear, this is on me," said Jane, taking out her own wallet. Cara accepted; a free drink was a free drink, even if from someone like Jane. Their drinks were delivered and the two sat down at a table. "So I must apologize again for how I've been acting lately," said Jane again, stirring her drink with a straw. "It just hasn't been right."

"Oh, it's fine, really," said Cara, trying not to seethe. "Thanks."

"Oh, really, don't thank me," said Jane after a sip of her coffee. "I don't really deserve a thanks, don't you think? Now, I really want to make this up to you in the best way I can. I suppose you may owe me an apology too though? Not to be forward, just a courtesy."

"Ah, yeah, sorry," said Cara, spitting the words out very reluctantly.

"But do I deserve it?" asked Jane with a very much staged sigh. "I mean, I'm a horrible person, just terrible for trying to knock you away from Peter just because _I _had taken a fancy to him! How selfish of me…I think he may like you more anyway."

"Oh, do you think?" asked Cara, brimming with sarcasm.

Jane either didn't catch the sarcasm or just looked past it because she said, "Oh, well of course he does! I was so jealous because I saw it!"

"I'm sure you did," said Cara, still sarcastic, after a sip of coffee. It was actually very good; the bitter coffee taste did not overpower the hazelnut flavor at all and it went down smooth. She should go to this place more often. At least she found something to thank Jane for.

"No, I'm not kidding," said Jane. "Just the way he _looks _at you, it's so true! I must say, I'm still jealous, but at least I'm being a better sport about it."

"You _sure _are," said Cara. She was getting _very_ tired of all this.

"Cara, are you feeling alright?" asked Jane with mock care.

"Oh…I had a…uh…long night," said Cara. God, she couldn't believe all that was only last night…

"Okay, just checking," said Jane. "You just seem a little distant."

'The caffeine should be doing its job any minute now," said Cara. She'd need the energy to get the hell away from Jane.

"I hope so dear, it really does hurt seeing you like this," said Jane. "You've been going crazy lately, what with that maniac boyfriend of yours after you, it must be dreadful."

"Yeah, it's pretty tough—" started Cara. "—wait, how do you know about Jeff?"

"Oh…" said Jane, looking down. "I—uh—Peter told me about it, yeah."

"Ah," said Cara, suspicious. Maybe Peter really did tell Jane, but the odds of that seemed a little bit off. "Well, regardless of where you heard it, yeah, it is hard."

"He must be a horrible man," said Jane. "Who in their right mind would want to hurt you?"

Maybe you when you found out I knew Peter, Cara thought. "He's heartless," said Cara. "Doesn't care for anyone but himself and a lazy rat-bastard to boot."

"But why did you start dating him?" asked Jane, her eyes _just_ a little too wide.

Cara shrugged. "Wanted to be popular in high school," she said. Why in the world was she telling Jane all of this? "Of course I know it wasn't worth it."

"And to think you're almost at having someone as sweet as Peter," said Jane. "But…if you end up with Peter, wouldn't you be cheating on Jeff?"

Cara wanted to smack the living daylights out of Jane. "Trust me Jane, I've felt like I've been broken up with Jeff for a long time now, it wouldn't be anything special," she said bitterly.

"Oh my," said Jane. "Well, you don't seem to like talking about this, why don't we stop?"

"Sounds fair," said Cara. "I think I should get back home anyway."

"Alright then, I'll take you home!" said Jane, a little too excited.

"Nah, it's okay, I'll just take the bus," said Cara, wanting to be rid of Jane.

"Are you sure?" asked Jane, put off.

"Yeah," said Cara. "I'll give you a break, you _deserve _it." Before Jane could say anything more, Cara was up and out of the coffee shop and waiting at the nearest bus stop. Well that was all done…she was still very confused at Jane's sudden change of heart…Jane was a strange girl anyway, maybe she actually wanted to be friends, but Cara could not be too sure. The bus came eventually, thankfully before Jane could steal her again, and she started her way back to the apartment.

"Back," said Cara, thankfully around people she actually liked.

"Where were you?" asked Mike. "I came for you at three but you weren't there. Bill said that you left with someone else. I was worried."

"Sorry about that," said Cara, plopping herself down on the couch next to Peter, of course. "If you really wanna know, I left with Jane."

"What?" asked Peter, flabbergasted. "Why?"

"Beats me," said Cara. "She fed me some crap about how she's sorry about all the stuff she's done and how she wants to be friends…there has to be something behind this."

"So that's why you went with her then?" asked Davy.

"Yeah, actually," said Cara.

"Of course," said Davy. "Cara the Headstrong…"

"Well the whole thing sounds _fishy_," said Mickey. "Just like…a…fish."

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock," said Davy.

"I'll figure this out," said Cara. "I feel obligated to this now…like it's my puzzle to figure out. You get me?"

"Just be careful," said Mike.

"I agree," said Peter. "That chick's crazy…trust me."

"Oh, trust _me_, I know that," said Cara. "I think I'll be okay, it's not like it's Jeff or anything. I'll live Peter." She smiled at him, making him smile back.

As Peter looked into that lovely lady's eyes and saw her lips curved in that reassuring smile, he tried to remember what it felt like to had kissed her last night…he really wished it had happened under different circumstances, but as Davy had said before, "A kiss is still a kiss." Her lips were so soft…comforting, although it was a very clumsy kiss. He wished he remembered more of it…

"Peter, you okay?" asked Cara, noticing Peter's total space-out.

"Oh, yeah," said Peter, shaking himself out of it. "Sorry, still kinda out of it from last night."

"You and me both," said Cara. "I doubt I'll be up very late tonight!" Her and Peter laughed.

"Well, glad to see you're feeling better and not snapping at anyone anymore," said Mike.

"Yeah, sorry about this morning," said Cara.

"I understand kiddo," said Mike, going to the kitchen to search through the cabinet.

"So I take it any more hanging out for now is out of the question?" asked Mickey.

Cara smirked and rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna be a raging bitch any more today," she said. "Unless Jane tries to call me again."

"Howsabout you try out that little flute you got for your birthday many a moon ago?" asked Mike coming out of the kitchen with a bag of chips. Cara reached out to the table by the couch and grabbed the wooden flute Mike had given her as a birthday gift.

"Let's see…" she said, taking a look at what the hell she was supposed to do with that thing. Once she thought she had her fingers in the right spot, she brought her lips to the…blowhole?...she had no clue what to call it…and blew. What came out was a very airy, shrill, scream of a sound, causing Cara to jerk the instrument away from her face and jump back. "Uhm…musicians? Any pointers?"

Mickey shrugged. "Hey, don't look at me, I just play the drums!"

Meanwhile, Abigail was at her house. Jeff was home and watching TV while drinking a can of beer, as always. She was sitting by the window while wondering why she wasn't at Davy's place. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The sofa creaked as Jeff stood up, grunting. Abigail wondered who it could be. Jeff didn't have any good friends around here as far as she knew. She desperately hoped it had nothing to do with Cara, although it seemed Jeff had stopped searching as much suddenly.

Jeff opened the door to reveal the person Abigail least expected—Jane, from the sandwich shop. What was she doing there? Well, she wouldn't find out everything if she was still in the room. Silently, she slinked off to her room and hid behind her open door…she was gonna find out whatever was going on here.

"Got anything for me?" asked Jeff.

"Went out with Cara," said Jane. "Didn't find out anything totally juicy, but I think I can dig deeper very soon."

"Good start," said Jeff. Abigail was shocked. This was all about Cara? Was Jane being Jeff's spy? She listened closer. "She have a weakness?"

There was a slight pause before Jane spoke. "She's in love with Peter," said Jane.

"Great," said Jeff. "That loser from the car crash? He'd be easy to get to."

"You're—you're not gonna hurt him though, are you?" asked Jane.

"No," said Jeff. "Just rough him up a bit to get to Cara, don't worry, you'll get your boy-toy in the end, I promise you."

"Good," said Jane. "She doesn't think much of you either."

"You don't think I know that?" asked Jeff. "You think I care what she thinks of me?"

"No, I don't," said Jane.

"Did you figure out where she's staying?" asked Jeff. "I know it's where that little shit that my sister's seeing but she ain't talking." Oh no…Abigail was doing everything in her power not to go out there and give both of them a beating.

"No," said Jane with spite. "The bitch ran off to catch a bus before I could get to her. I think she suspects something."

"Not that stupid whore," said Jeff. Abigail trembled with rage. "She's too dumb to know a thing."

"Jeff, I'm on your side," said Jane. "But I think we are both underestimating Cara here."

"Whatever you say," said Jeff. "But I think it's overestimating. I'm giving you _one more chance _to find out where she's staying, and after that, well, you're gonna get what's coming to you. Got it?"

"Got it," said Jane. "You won't be disappointed." Abigail half expected her to call Jeff "Master."

"I better not be," said Jeff. "You can go now. I'll give you a break today, but tomorrow, you _will_, and I don't care how, find out where Cara is hiding from me."

"Yes," said Jane. She walked over and out the door, leaving Jeff standing in the living room alone. Abigail ducked more into her room as Jeff walked past it on his way to his room. Once she heard his door close, she rushed out into the living room. She was going to find out how this whole thing started—how Jeff found Jane, how he found out about Peter, how he found out that Cara was staying with the guys. Then she saw it—

Lying on the coffee table in plain sight was the magazine with the story on The Monkees written in it. She couldn't believe it. She raked her fingers through her short blonde hair and her eyes grew wide. She picked up the magazine and flipped through. Of course, Jeff had seen the pictures of Cara. As she went through Cara's pictures, the breath caught in her throat. The photos were defaced; some had the face marked up with pen, others had the eyes poked out, and some even had red marker drawn all over her body, like blood, and worse. A tear of fear bloomed in Abigail's eye, but she wiped it away, closed the magazine, tucked it under her arm, and walked out of the house. She was going to show Cara and the guys all of this. She was going to warn them.

The drive took much shorter than it usually did. Abigail sped and weaved through traffic as fast as she could without getting caught. When she parked at the apartment, she jumped out of her car and raced to the door, knocking wildly. The door opened and she saw Mickey in the frame.

"Cara!" shouted Abigail.

"Hey Abigail," said Cara. "What's going on?"

"I dunno how to say this…but…Cara, Jeff knows more than you think," said Abigail.

"What do you mean?" asked Cara, her heart racing.

"He saw these," said Abigail, handing Cara the magazine.

"Oh no," whispered Cara as she flipped through and saw her defaced pictures. "This is horrible…and he's seen Peter in the car crash and he knows you're dating Davy! He must've put two and two together!"

"Bout time too," said Abigail. "But there's more."

"What more could there possible be?" asked Mike.

"He's having someone help him out," said Abigail. "Someone we know."

"Who?" asked Mickey. "Although I have my suspicions…"

"Jane," said Abigail. "I guess she's still pretty pissed about the whole Peter thing and she wants revenge on Cara."

"I knew it!" said Peter. "I knew she was nuts! And now Cara's in trouble. I should've never taken her to that sandwich place."

"Peter, it's not your fault," said Cara. "I shouldn't have acted out around her."

"No, it's my fault," said Abigail. "I should've known better when I had John do that photoshoot…Cara should not have been in those pictures. Because of me, Jeff will definitely find her."

"Abigail, don't blame yourself," said Cara. "I was the one who should've known better to not be in those pictures!"

"Okay, slow down," said Mike. "Now, does Jeff know _exactly _where we are?"

"No, not yet," said Abigail. "But Jane' gonna find out for him. Cara, everybody actually, keep your heads _up_ for her. Cara, did you go anywhere with Jane today?"

"Yeah, we got coffee," said Cara.

"What did you tell her?" asked Davy.

"Nothing really…she did most of the talking," said Cara. "I'd say she's doing a terrible job at being Jeff's stooge."

"Well good," said Abigail. "Just thought I'd come over and warn you…that bastard…"

"As long as Cara's with us she's safe," said Peter, coming over to Cara and placing his arm around her. Cara was impressed at how brave Peter seemed at this moment, like he'd never let anyone come near her if he had something to say about it.

"I hope that's true," said Abigail. "I have no doubts that you all will go to any end to protect her." And that was true. Peter would stand by Cara's side no matter what. No matter how big Jeff was, or how mean, if he meant to harm the woman Peter loved, there would be hell to pay. He was ready for this.


	15. Chapter 15

Cara lay face-up and open-eyed on the couch, trying to fall asleep. It had to be at least four in the morning but she still was wide awake. What Abigail had told everybody about Jeff and Jane was really eating at her. She was scared. At any moment, Jeff could come through that door and take her again, hurt her, possibly kill her and her friends. She did not want to be the victim again, not in a million years.

She heard soft footsteps coming from down the stairs. Curious at who would be up at this hour, she stood up. Peter was in the kitchen searching through the refrigerator in his silly orange bunny pajamas. Cara smiled a little. Why was he down there this late? Or was it early? Peter took a bottle of coke out of the fridge and then walked over to the couch where Cara was, not knowing she was awake. When he got close enough to see her, he stopped.

"Oh, sorry Cara," said Peter.

"What're you doing down here at four in the morning?" asked Cara.

"I wanted to check on you," said Peter. "Ya know, just make sure everything's okay after yesterday."

"Oh, Peter, that's sweet of you," said Cara. "I'm fine…just having a hard time sleeping."

"That's good…I guess," said Peter. He picked up an acoustic guitar that was laying on the coffee table. "When I can't sleep, I listen to music. Maybe this'll help?"

"Sure," said Cara. She knew that Peter was a guitarist first, but she'd never heard him play. She was looking very much forward to this.

"Okay," said Peter. "Dunno how this is gonna go, it's been a while since I've played like this…gotta put my bass hands away." Cara giggled at the saying. Peter smiled back and placed his fingers on the right strings and frets. He struck the chord, and his fingers danced all around the instrument, the strings being plucked as gently as an angel's harp. Cara didn't know the song he was playing, but the melody mixing with the harmony of the chords was very comforting. The longer the tune went on, the heavier Cara's eyes got. She wasn't sure if it was the song or if it was the fact of Peter being down with her, but her eyes didn't want to spring open anymore. Everything was calm, peaceful. The melody was weaving in and out of her ears, and finally, by the time the song was over, Cara was fast asleep.

Peter ended his song when he heard Cara's soft breathing. He took the time to look her sleeping form over. Her auburn hair spread across the couch and strands rested across her peaceful, sleeping face. Her eyelashes on her closed eyes fanned out across her cheeks dreamily, and her mouth was partially open and relaxed. He put the guitar back on the table and leaned down and kissed Cara on the cheek before he went back upstairs to his room.

Just a few hours later, Cara's eyes flickered open again. This time, there was light shining through the windows and all four guys were downstairs. "Hey, what time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Oh, you're up," said Mike, surprised. "It's eleven already."

"Ah geez," groaned Cara, trying to sit up.

"Well Peter said he came down at four this morning and saw you were awake," said Mickey. "I think you deserved the sleep, Miss Early Riser."

"Yeah, I was up for a while," said Cara, now on her feet. "I'm gonna get dressed, I'll be back in a few minutes." She soon was up the stairs.

"So why were you downstairs last night anyway?" asked Davy to Peter.

"Just wanted to check up on her," said Peter. "That was really upsetting what Abigail found out yesterday."

"Yeah," said Mickey. "I mean, what he did to those pictures? Man, you can tell this guy means business."

"I just can't believe Jeff was smart enough to piece together everything in those shots," said Mike.

"Well believe it," said Davy. "Can't help but think it's part my fault too…if I weren't in those shots, he wouldn't never pieced together the relationship between me, Abigail, and Cara."

"Nah, he met me too, remember?" asked Peter. "We shouldn't waste time blaming us or other people guys, we just need to handle the situation and make sure everyone is safe."

The other three gawked in awe of Peter's Mike-like comment. "Yeah, you're right Peter," said Mike, not believing it. "You know, you seem to have gotten smarter since all this crap started to happen."

"Uh…thanks?" said Peter, not quite knowing if that was good or bad.

"Back," said Cara, energetically skipping down the stairs.

"How the hell do you do that?" asked Mike.

"Do what?" asked Cara.

"Be a morning person," said Mike.

"Easy," said Cara. "I wake up. I'm hungry, what's food around here…"

"Would you be opposed to…all of us going out?" asked Peter. "I mean…we had this planned since before yesterday, but in light of everything that's been happening…"

Cara turned around sharply. "You know what? I really don't care," she said. "I'm gonna do what I want to do. I ran away from Jeff so I could be free, so I'll do whatever I damn well want!"

"Okayyy," said Mike, taken aback. "Well I guess that's a yes from Cara…"

"Ya think?" said Peter, holding back a laugh. He was amused and proud of Cara's response.

"Shall I get Abigail?" asked Davy.

"Uh…you sure that's safe?" asked Mike.

"What do you—oh—Jeff," said Davy, lowering his head in disappointment.

"Oh, no it's okay Davy…" said Mike with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "I think we have a way to get Abigail…" for some reason Cara didn't know, all eyes rested on Mickey, who gulped and giggled nervously.

"Oh come _on _guys!" whined Mickey as Peter straightened the blonde wig on Mickey's head and Davy tied the ribbon on the pink dress. "Is this really necessary?"

"Oh, chill out Mick, you've dressed like a chick before and fooled people," said Mike. "Do this for Davy!"

"Oh, I'll do something for Davy alright," muttered Mickey under his breath. The group went out to the car.

"So…why exactly is Mickey dressed like a girl?" asked Cara. "I mean, it's funny, but I don't get it."

"Well, you see, Jeff's seen both Peter and Davy in person, but only me and Mickey in the pictures," started Mike. "Now, what we're doing here is a perfect, I say _perfect_, example of foolery on the eyes—by dressing Mickey here up as a girl, Jeff won't recognize him, or her rather, although he has seen Mickey in a photograph, and my Jeff not recognizing him, he will be able to pretend to be Abigail's friend and without Jeff seeing us all in the car, which will be well-hidden, we will be able to get Abigail out of there!"

"So…basically Mickey's in disguise to fool Jeff into letting Abigail come with us?" asked Cara.

"In theory," said Mike.

"I see…" said Cara. Everyone was in the car and Mike began to drive. Once they arrived at Jeff's place, Mike carefully parked the car behind some bushes and trees so no one would be able to see them and practically pushed Mickey, "Michelle," Dolenz out of the car.

"No one can see us here," said Mike. "Come on Michelle, work it."

"Oh, shut up," huffed Mickey, tossing his skirt as he walked away to the door. He got there and knocked, trying to gain some sort of feminine composure. The door opened and before he knew it, he was standing in the shadow of Jeff. "Oh, hello there!" said Mickey in a forced falsetto.

"Hey…" said Jeff, frowning. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, I'm Mi—Michelle, and I'm a friend of Abigail's," said Mickey, twirling a lock of his wig. "Is she busy today?"

"I've never seen you before," said Jeff, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, that's cause I've never been here before," said Mickey, slipping a little into his normal voice pitch.

"What was that?" said Jeff.

"Oh, nothing," said Mickey, popping back into his falsetto. "Just sick." He coughed daintily into his fist.

"I see," said Jeff. "Well…I'll go get Abigail…" he lumbered into the house leaving Mickey outside. He looked back into the bushes where the others were waiting in the car and gave a thumbs up. The others responded, trying not to crack up. Mickey frowned at them and returned his attention to the door again. Jeff came back with a confused-looking Abigail.

"Here she is," said Jeff, pushing Abigail forward. As soon as she saw Mickey dressed up like a girl, her confused face turned to understanding and she covered her face with her hand to hide her laughter.

"Oh, Abigail, it's so good to see you!" said Mickey. He grabbed her and pushed her towards him. "Let's get the hell out of here," he muttered to her in his regular man-voice.

Abigail snorted. "Thanks Mickey," she whispered. "_Michelle…_" Mickey rolled his eyes and brought her over to the car.

"Okay, the damsel in distress is out of the castle," said Mickey. "So can the brave knight dress like one now?"

"Just as soon as we get out of here," said Mike. As Mickey was fuming about still being crossdressed, Davy and Abigail were having a moment.

"Oh Abigail, I was so afraid I'd never have to see you again," said Davy.

"That would be so painful!" said Abigail. "I will make sure that _never _happens my love."

"And the same to you," said Davy.

"Get a room," said a disgruntled Mickey hopping into the car.

"But you look really pretty!" said Peter. Mickey said nothing, but gave Peter a piercing look, causing him to cower and shut up.

"So what now?" asked Cara, amused by the current situation.

"We get pizza," said Mike, starting the car. "Let's move on men…and ladies…and Mickey."

"Oh, shut up!" whined Mickey, ripping his wig off. Mike winked and shrugged as he drove off.

Back at Jeff's house, Jeff was still standing in the living room, thoroughly confused. Michelle…not that he gave a crap about his sister's social life, but he'd never even heard a trace of that name before…and he knew he'd seen that so-called "Michelle's" face before. He just didn't know where. He looked out the window and saw a bright red car driving out of some bushes and out into the street. It was packed with people and he couldn't really see who was in it…quickly, he picked up the phone and dialed Jane.

"Yeah?" came Jane's answer after the phone rang.

"It's Jeff," said Jeff. "Listen, there's a red convertible going down Apple Street…it's suspicious…a really ugly chick came up and picked my sister up. Actually…that red car looks like the one I hit with that Peter guy in it."

"I'll follow it," said Jane. "Apple Street you said?"

"Yeah," said Jeff. "Get me a plate number while you're at it. Bring a gun."

"Right," said Jane. "I'll be on it." She hung up. This was coming together very nicely for Jeff.

Meanwhile, at the pizza place, the group of six were sitting at a long table with a large pepperoni pie in the center. "—I was so confused when Jeff came by telling me that a friend of mine named Michelle was at the door! I mean, I don't know a Michelle!" said Abigail. "Who's idea was that?"

"It was all Mike," said Peter.

"Well Mike, you sir, are a genius," said Abigail.

"Well, I wouldn't call me a _genius_," said Mike, trying to sounds modest but in reality eating it up.

"Well, I'm grateful that you all would go to such great lengths to hang out with me," said Abigail. "Cara, you're terrific for hiding out with _these_ guys."

"Oh, I knew that," said Cara.

"Please, she's just terrific in general," said Peter. Cara blushed, but she knew everyone saw. By now she wouldn't be surprised if the whole group knew the chemistry between her and Peter.

"But seriously, I'm glad I can go out without being scared," said Cara. "Okay, who wants the big slice!"

"Oooh, me!" shouted Peter, putting his hand up. "Well…at least if you don't want it…"

Cara laughed and gave Peter the slice. "Do you think I could eat that much?" Peter said nothing, just grinned and took a bite.

"Hey, I dunno if anyone noticed," said Mike cautiously. "But there's been a girl wearing a baseball cap and guys' clothes standing outside this restaurant for—well—a long time." He was right—it was hard to tell if it was a young boy or a girl, but whatever it was had brown hair and was very small…through baggy clothes, however, a very feminine shape was visible…

"It's Jane," said Cara, her breath catching in her throat.

"Oh my God," said Abigail. "We have to get out of here."

"Wait, we can't just go out the front door, she'll see us," said Peter. "What do we do?"

"I don't know," said Mickey. "I'm just happy someone else used crossdressing as a form of disguise."

"Look, we can't joke around right now, we _need _to get Cara out of here!" said Peter urgently.

"Okay Peter, just calm down," said Mike. "Now, let's think this through. Maybe we can walk out the back?"

"Mike, I don't think there _is _a back?" said Davy. "And do you even think she saw us?"

"Positive, she had to," said Mike. "If she's in disguise and waiting outside the place where we are, it only makes sense. How do you think she found us?"

"Maybe Jeff saw the car driving off and called her," said Cara.

"Ah…" said Mike. "Seeing The Monkeemobile would do it, wouldn't it?"

"Let's wait till she's facing the other way," said Davy.

"Maybe we can go out one at a time, so we look inconspicuous," said Abigail.

"Yeah, but she'd still know what we look like," said Peter. "I think Davy's idea would work better."

"It's probably the only shot we have," said Mike. "Everyone, look out of the corner of your eye for her and when she's not looking, make a dash for it. Make it segmented though, not one huge blob of us."

"Sounds like a plan," said Mickey. "Just don't have me dress up again."

"No need," said Mike.

"Hey, she's walked around the building!" exclaimed Peter, standing up and pointing at the door.

"Okay, come on, let's go, quickly!" said Mike. He group shot up and filed out the door. "That was a close one,"

"Yeah," said Davy. "I think we need to be more careful."

"I'd say," said Cara. Everyone climbed into the car and Mike started to drive away. They were a few minutes down the road when Mickey, who was sitting in the front passenger seat, looked into the side mirror.

"Hey…guys?" he squeaked.

"What's wrong?" asked Davy.

"I think we have company!" Mickey shouted. They all turned around to see Jane tailgating them in her black convertible.

"Oh shit!" cursed Mike. He swerved lanes to try and avoid Jane, but she was quick as well, following him. Car horns beeped and angry drivers cursed at both of the cars but Mike just kept going faster and faster.

"Ooooh that bitch!" growled Cara. She turned around to face Jane. "Hey! You! Yeah, you! Ya want some!"

"Cara, don't provoke her, it'll just make her more angry," said Mike. "I'm the driver, I got this!" He sped and swerved more, trying to lose Jane in traffic.

"Oh my God, she's got a gun!" cried Mickey.

"You must be joking!" said Davy, but sure as ever, Jane had one hand on the wheel, and another on a pistol.

"Cara, get down!" Peter yelled. There was a loud bang and everyone in the car ducked. There was a clank of metal and some sparks as the bullet bounced off the car.

"Okay people, hold on to your seats, it's time for some evasive action!" said Mike. He floored it and weaved through cars, tossing everyone in the car into anything and everyone else.

"Mike, you know I get seasick!" cried Davy.

"Tough talk for someone who supposedly has a locker at the bottom of the sea!" joked Peter.

"Oh, isn't that dumb!" said Mickey in between tosses. Jane fired more shots, each one missing, thanks to Mike's crazy driving.

"We can't have her follow us back to the apartment!" said Abigail.

"I don't know where else to go!" said Mike. "I'm going where I'm used to going, I know I'm gonna lose her by then!" He jerked the car into the next lane, avoiding another shot from Jane.

"You can't get away!" shouted Jane at them. "I tried being nice to you Cara but you blew it!"

"Oh please bitch, you were being 'nice' to me to get what you wanted, I didn't buy it for a second!" Cara retorted.

"Cara, not now!" said Mike. "Be the bigger person or so help me!" Because of how fast they were going, it took no time to get back to the apartment. Mike stomped on the breaks, slamming everyone forward. They saw Jane's black car speeding faster and faster towards them. "Come on, let's get inside!" cried Mike. They tried to get inside as fast as they could, but it was too late. Jane was out of her car and had the gun aimed right at Cara's heart.

"Oh, you can't run now, can you?" she said, her blue eyes filled with rage and her smile twitching. Cara had no idea what to say; she was furious. Laughing, Jane squeezed the trigger.

"Cara!" Before he knew what he was doing, Peter lunged in front of Cara as the bullet flew. There was no way he was going to let this psycho bitch kill the woman he loved—no way in hell. It all happened in slow motion then. Peter pushed Cara down, out of the bullet's range, and he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He crumpled up on the floor, moaning in pain, clenching his teeth.

"Peter!" he heard Cara shout. He saw her looking over him, eyes filled with tears as his vision blurred. He tried to pull a smile as his surroundings faded to black.


	16. Chapter 16

Peter heard a faint beeping sound fill his ears in the darkness he saw. Where was he and what happened? It was all a blur. His feeling slowly came back and he felt a soft, warm something around him. A bed? That's what it felt like. There was a dull pain in his right shoulder too…he tried to remember what happened, but he was much too tired. Finally, his eyes fluttered open and he saw that he was indeed in a bed. The room was not very familiar…uhg, there was that God-awful beeping sound! His vision corrected more and he saw that he was indeed in a hospital. But why? He tried to move his right arm and when the pain came, he remembered; he was shot by that psychopath Jane. He shifted to the side, and that was when he saw Cara sitting bedside, her eyes red and twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Peter!" she called softly when she saw him turn over with his eyes open. She came towards him and hugged him gently, careful not to irritate his injury. Her face felt wet—she had been crying. "Are you alright?"

"A little sore," said Peter. "But I'll live. Is the bullet out?"

"Yeah," said Cara. "Oh God Peter, why the hell did you do that? You could've died!"

"What? You dying is better than me dying?" said Peter. "It just happened, like when you saved Mickey from drowning. Except he ended up in the hospital and not you…but same thing. I didn't want her to get you."

"Well…" said Cara. "I guess I should thank you. Obviously no one's dead and we're all still here."

"I just can't believe it's come to this," said Peter. "Jane, of all people…I mean, I know she's crazy, but still."

"I know," said Cara. "Get some rest. The operation's done, but they're still drugging you up with morphine. We'll be able to go in a few hours."

"Is everyone else outside?" asked Peter, his voice weaker. The morphine was definitely taking effect.

"Yeah, everyone," said Cara. "I'm gonna go outside and tell everyone that you're okay, alright?" She tried to stop her voice from shaking, but it was very hard to do. Why did she have to put all her friends in danger like that?

"Yeah," said Peter, trying to keep himself from falling asleep before Cara left. "Go do that."

"Just let the morphine work," said Cara. "If it's making you sleepy, just sleep, it's not good to fight it." Peter nodded weakly. Right before Peter let the medicine engulf him, Cara went up to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room. Despite all of the soreness and fatigue, Peter fell asleep smiling.

"He'll be okay," said Cara as she walked into the waiting room where Davy, Mickey, Mike, and Abigail were sitting in suspense.

"It didn't hit anything…bad?" asked Mickey, whose hair was a little frizzier than usual; he must've been raking his fingers through it anxiously.

"No," said Cara. "Just the muscle in his shoulder…didn't go in terribly deep, so you don't have to worry about his bass playing. I hate to say it, but we got lucky…in this case."

"I can't believe he took that bullet for you," said Mike.

"Well I do," said Davy. "Guy's crazy about Cara, he'd rather get all maimed up than see her die."

"Crazy about me or not, I wish he didn't," said Cara. "That was such a stupid thing to do…" She stopped and looked dreamily up at the ceiling. "So stupid…"

"Oh, you know you liked it," said Davy. "So we've got a few hours you said?"

"Yeah," said Cara.

"This whole thing…" said Abigail. "I can't believe it's blown up to this degree."

"Don't worry about it Abigail," said Mike. "You're with The Monkees—we deal with this kind of shit all the time."

Jane felt she was in a state of shock as she drove back to Jeff's house. How could she have shot Peter? She loved him! Was he hurt? Had she killed him? Her mind frantically searched all the possibilities that could have happened. What had she gotten herself into? She couldn't believe that he dove in front of Cara like that…was it possible that he really _did_ love her? Jane tried to regain her composure as she got out in front of Jeff's door and knocked. He answered almost right away. "Did you find the car?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Jane. What would she say to him?

"And?" asked Jeff. "Did you use the gun?"

"Yeah," said Jane. Oh…it was coming…

"Well?" said Jeff. "What happened? Did you get Cara?"

"Peter…jumped in front of her," said Jane. "He took the bullet and got hurt, Cara wasn't harmed."

"Why didn't you get Cara while there was all that commotion?" asked Jeff, about to blow his top. "That would've been _perfect."_

"I…ran," whispered Jane, not her usual self. "I got scared…I'd never shot anyone before, and—"

"And it just _happened_ to be your loverboy Peter, didn't it?" said Jeff, his voice rising. "I guess I just found your weakness! Same one as Cara's too, how pathetic."

"Don't you say that," growled Jane. "I'm starting to see why Cara ran away! You're cruel, heartless, just terrible!"

"You think I care what you think of me!" Jeff boomed. "Well, let me tell you, all I care about is your sorry ass getting Cara _here_ and I don't care what kind of shape _either _of you end up in when that happens!"

"Peter loves her you know!" Jane found herself blurting out. "And let me tell _you_, she loved him too and he'd be a hell of a lot better for her than you!"

"Oh, but _I _thought the whole reason of you helping me was to get back at Cara for taking Peter from you!" said Jeff. "Why this change of heart all of the sudden, _please _tell me?"

"You have to really love someone to take a bullet for them," said Jane. "I may like Peter a lot, but I'd never take a bullet for him. Why would I separate two people who feel that way about each other? You don't love Cara at all, and we both know that. And I care enough about Peter to not screw him over and take the woman he loves away from him."

"You're so pathetic," hissed Jeff. "Now Jane, you're gonna tell me that address of the house that bitch is hiding away and then you're gonna get the hell outta here, got it?"

"I'm not telling you," said Jane through gritted teeth. "Not on my life."

"Say that again," said Jeff. He lunged forward and in the blink of an eye he had his huge hand wrapped around Jane's neck. She gasped for breath and clawed at his hand with her small fingers, but to no avail. "Now…tell me where she is."

Jane tried to keep quiet, but if she didn't say anything, Jeff would surely kill her. Her vision went in and out of focus and her breaths got short and shallow. She needed to talk…she'd die if she didn't. Reluctantly, she gave the street names where Cara was staying at. Jeff looked into her eyes to catch her possible bluff, but when he saw truth, however reluctant it was, he let go of her neck and sent her flying into the wall.

"Good," said Jeff. "You've been a help Jane, thank you."

"Go to hell," Jane sputtered, gasping for breath, angry tears pouring out of her eyes.

"I plan to," said Jeff. He nudged Jane out of the door. "I'm going to need to get a few things before I take care of business…you know, you're still welcome to come along if you wish, but judging from your current state of mind…I'd say you don't want to come."

"Damn right," spat Jane.

"Too bad," said Jeff. "You'd be missing out on all the action…of well. Goodbye Jane." He closed the door, leaving Jane out crumpled on his doorstep, still trying to catch her breath. Her neck was sore and possibly bruised. Why had she wanted to help this guy? He was horrible. Poor Cara! Oh no…Jeff knew where she was staying now! She had to warn everybody! Forgetting about her neck, she shot up and rocketed to her car. She was putting all animosity aside for this one; she couldn't let Cara or any of her friends get caught by that monster.

Cara helped Peter through the door to the apartment. Although he could walk fine, she still felt horrible about what happened and felt like she had to give him _something _back. "Okay, we're almost here…" she said.

"Cara," laughed Peter. "I can walk, you really don't have to do this."

"Okay," said Cara, letting Peter's arm go. "It's just…can I do _anything _for you? I feel like it was me who hurt you."

"Please," said Peter. "It was Jane, not you."

"Calm down lovebirds," said Mike. "Kiss and make up."

"Mike!" said Cara and Peter in unison.

"My point _exactly,_" said Mike, pointing a finger. Peter and Cara blushed and walked in separate directions.

"Well, glad all that drama's done for now," said Davy. "Now for what's next…" Almost on cue, there was loud banging on the door with shouts of "Open up!"

"Well, there's what's next Davy," said Mickey.

"Lemme see what it is," said Davy, walking over to the door. He tried to look through the peephole. "I can't see anything!"

"That's cause you're too short for the peephole Davy," said Mike. "Let me do it." He walked over, shoved Davy out of the way and looked out himself. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me…"

"What is it?" asked Abigail.

"See for yourself," said Mike, opening up the door. There stood Jane.

"Bitch!" screamed Cara, springing up and running at Jane.

"No, Cara, it's not what you think!" cried Jane as Cara tried to throttle her.

"Not what I think? _Not what I think?_" screeched Cara. "You tried to kill me, and almost killed Peter! What else could you possibly want?"

"I came to warn you about Jeff!" said Jane. "Look, you've probably realized this already, but you're in danger."

"No shit!" said Cara. "You try to chase us down in a car and you _shot_ Peter in the freaking shoulder!"

"Jeff is on his way to this apartment _right now_ and if you don't listen to me and leave now, he's gonna catch you!" said Jane. "You're gonna have to trust me."

"How can we trust _you?_ Asked Cara.

"You just have to, okay?" said Jane.

"Hold on Cara," said Peter, climbing out from behind the couch he dove behind when he saw Jane. "Jane, what's that on your neck?"

Jane touched her neck, and the others looked. There was a ring of fresh, purple bruises around it, like a collar.

"Did he…choke you?" asked Cara softly.

"Yeah," said Jane. "I saw the horrible person in him when I told him I didn't catch you today, and he forced your location out of me. He's probably on his way, please, listen to me and get yourselves out of here."

"How do we know you're not trying to save yourself?" asked Cara.

"I'm not," said Jane. "I'm begging you, get yourselves to a hotel f_ar_ away from here, the other side of town, _something."_

"Cara, I think we can trust her," said Mike.

"You're right," said Cara. "We really have no choice anyway."

"Cara, everyone, I'm so sorry about all of this," sobbed Jane. "It was so stupid of me…"

"You're okay Jane," said Peter.

"But I fucking _shot _you!" said Jane. "If you didn't like me before you surely don't like me now."

"Jane, just because I didn't return your feelings didn't mean I didn't like you at all," said Peter. "I just didn't like how you acted to Cara. And you're being honest with everyone right now; I think you earned a little of everyone's respect, right guys?"

"Yeah," everyone muttered, surprised by Peter's mature statement.

Okay," sniffed Jane. "Get your stuff and get out of here now."

"Roger that," said Mickey. "How are we gonna have room?"

"You can use my car," said Jane. "Abigail, do you have your car?"

"No, it's back at my house…where Jeff may or may not be," said Abigail.

"Okay," said Jane.

"And we have a secret compartment in our car, so don't you fret," said Mike.

"Okay," said Jane. "I'll help." With that, and the help of seven people and two cars, The Monkees, Cara, and Abigail were packed and ready to hit the road and drove out into the night, wherever they were headed to.

"Can any of us afford a hotel room for an extended amount of time, by the way?" asked Mike.

"I can!" said Abigail. "My models' salary, gotcha covered."

"May be out only hope," said Davy. "You're with us then, love?"

"Of course," huffed Abigail. "I'm not staying with that barbaric brother of mine, no way no how."

"That's understandable," said Mike, looking in the rearview mirror to make sure Jane was still behind them with the rest of their stuff. Sure enough, she was tagging behind them just as she was earlier that day, except not speeding and no gun. "Ya know, I really think she's legit guys."

"As much as it leaves a bad taste in my mouth, you may be right," said Cara. "I know what Jeff does to people…"

"All of us are slowly and surely learning," said Abigail. "I think getting away will stall him some."

"You think he'll get her in the end?" asked Mickey.

Abigail shrugged. "I don't know. He's certainly almost done it quite a few times."

Peter gripped Cara's hand next to him. Cara gripped back; she was just as scared as anyone else. She had run away to the guys to hide, and now the place she had gone to hide was being forced into hiding itself. She was so tired of hiding. She hoped that Jeff would get what he deserved, whether it meant facing him one day or not.

Jeff drove down to the address Jane had given him. That sniveling, weak, pathetic girl. How would he have ever thought that she'd be an asset to his search? She seemed smart and crafty at first, but, once again, love weakened the psyche of the strong. Oh well, he got what he needed from her and that was that. He smiled contentedly as he made his way into the apartment complex.

When he got to the apartment that Jane had told him, there was no car parked out front. They may have still been in the hospital, visiting that loser who Jane shot instead of the main prize. Or they just had one car…maybe one of them could be out and the others were still inside…no matter…he checked the door; it was locked. It didn't stop him from beating it down with brute force—that was the easy part.

The door was open and the lights were all off. He walked inside. This was it…he was gonna get that bitch if it killed him. He stormed the whole house, every room, tore apart every piece of furniture, overturned tables, and found nothing. He searched through drawers and cabinets and saw they were all empty…nothing…there was only one thing…

Jane had warned them…the ran off…

Oh, he was going to find them now…his sister, the boys, Cara…and Jane…he had a special place in hell for her alright. He picked up a spare drumstick and split it in two. This was getting to be a stupid game.


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay, that's the last box," said Abigail, taking out Mickey's snare drum and placing it in the pile of instruments in the hotel room. "I hope you know that you're gonna be the one to put that set together, Mickey."

"Yeah, I'll get to it," said Mickey, who was collapsed on the couch. "What a crazy last few days…"

"You're telling me," said Cara. "At least it's not boring."

"I think I'd take boring over this crap," said Jane, who had come in to help unpack. "I can't tell you how bad I feel."

"I feel bad by not believing you at first," said Cara.

"Just know you have me on your side," said Jane. "I don't care what Jeff does to me, I'm never going back to being his stooge."

"Well that's good," said Davy. "Where are you going now?"

"Home," said Jane. "I don't think Jeff knows where I live, so I'm safe. I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"Yeah, that'd be nice," said Mike. "Jesus H. Christ, what a night…"

"Well, I guess I'm off," said Jane. "And just so you know I'm not here to hurt you and not ever coming back to hurt you, here." She took the gun she had out of her purse, took the bullets out, and tossed the gun and the bullets out of the hotel room window. "No more guns, I promise."

"Good," said Peter, rubbing his shoulder. Jane gave him an apologetic look.

"I'll see all of you later, hopefully under better circumstances," she said. "Just…hang in there." With that and a few goodbyes, she was out the door.

"Well, I guess everyone has a little good in them," said Mike.

"Yeah," said Peter. "She may be crazy, tried to shoot Cara, and shot me, and worked for Jeff for a while…but she wasn't a bad egg after all."

"Guess it's time to make do with what we have," said Mike. "Maybe we should start moving stuff into rooms…Abigail, you were able to get us four rooms, right?"

"Yeah," said Abigail. "That was the most rooms they have in a suite."

"That means that a couple of us are gonna have to share," said Mike.

"I know who _I'm _sharing with," said Davy, pulling Abigail over to him seductively.

"So that takes Cara of Abigail," said Mike, pulling a face. "So Cara, who're you rooming with?" He made a slight head gesture to Peter with a wry grin and Cara glared at him, trying not to look embarrassed. Yes, she would very much like to room with Peter, but she had no clue how to say it.

"Hey Peter, why don't you take Cara," Mickey butted in, literally shoving Peter into Cara. Both of them jumped and blushed, avoiding looking each other in the eye.

"Yeah guys, come on, you'll be fine," said Davy. "Come on Pete, you know you want to," he whispered into Peter's ear so that only he could hear. Really, he did want to…

"I can take the couch in there," Cara finally said, red to the roots of her hair.

"Nah, you can get the bed, I'm on the couch," said Peter, red as Cara.

"No, you're a gunshot victim," said Cara. "You need the bed."

"The couch is a pull out, really, the lady should get the bed," said Peter.

"Why don't ya both get the bed?" asked Davy, raising his eyebrows.

There was a very long and awkward pause after than in which both Peter and Cara refused to look anywhere but the floor. "I'll take the bed if you want me to," said Cara finally.

"Okay good," said Peter. Both of them went their separate ways to gather up their bags and move them into the room.

"Can someone say 'awkward'?" said Mickey.

"Well, you guys made it happen," said Abigail. "You sure that was a good idea?"

"As sure as ever," said Davy. "Bout time Peter got the guts to say something to Cara, isn't it?"

"Guess so," said Abigail. She looked over at Cara and Peter who were busy dragging their bags into the room they were going to share. Every time the so much as bumped shoulders they leapt apart like there was static electricity between them and continue their work. They were meant to be—there was no way around it. Abigail could see that Peter was capable of mending Cara's shattered, unloved heart with a touch of his hand.

"Okay, I think that's it," said Peter as he put his bass next to the couch in the room.

"Good," said Cara. She collapsed on the bed. "Oh man…when is this gonna be over?"

"Soon," said Peter, sitting beside her. "Trust me."

"I want to, I promise," said Cara. "It's just too much…all I want is a normal, quiet life…" Peter looked at her. Her eyes were closed tight, she was biting her lip softly, and her hands were raking through her hair. A single tear traveled down her cheek but she sharply brushed it off and turned over on her side. Peter put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're gonna be okay," said Peter. "You're with us." Cara didn't say anything, but that was okay. All she needed was to relax, take some pressure off and calm down. Peter wondered if he should take her in his arms…maybe not, not now. It was not the time. But oh, how he wanted to when he saw her shaking…he heard dry sobs that he could tell she was trying to keep quiet. He ran his fingers through her hair and the two of them stayed there in silence, just taking everything that happened in the past few days all in. When he heard her sobs stop, he got up to see if she was asleep. She was, and Peter gently lifted the bedsheets up from under her, tucking her in. Once he saw she was all snug in bed, he caressed her hair once more and pulled out the bed in the couch and lay down, trying his best to sleep.

"Hey, wonder what they're doing in there, eh?" said Davy outside in the living area of the suite.

"Oh, come on Davy," moaned Mike. "Cara's obviously upset about all of this and Peter's comforting her, don't be so insensitive."

"It was just a joke…" said Davy, defeated.

"That poor girl," said Abigail. "We have to find some fun stuff to do at this hotel, stat. At least till tomorrow. It's getting pretty late."

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna call it a night," said Mickey.

"Good idea," said Mike, suppressing a yawn. "At least we can sleep soundly here; this place is far away from all of our problems."

"For now at least," said Mickey.

"Better than how we were back home," said Abigail. "When all of this is said and done, I'm cutting myself off from the Brownstone family…I'm so ashamed of my family…"

"Hey Abigail," said Davy. "It's not your fault ya know."

"I know it's not Davy, but it's hard to live with," said Abigail, smiling bitterly. "Let's go to bed dear." The four remaining in the living room all dispersed into their bedrooms, weary and half-crazy from the day. They all hoped their nights would be better. Abigail and Davy got into their room and sat down on the bed.

"Look Abigail, all of this _will _end, and they'll put Jeff away for a long time," said Davy. "We'll all make sure that bastard gets what he deserves."

"I just want Cara to get some justice," said Abigail. "This has been going on for years…there's no way he's going to go away for a long time for just hitting a girl…"

"Trust me love, we'll nab him with something," said Davy. He kissed her deeply and the two lay down on the bed, entwined.

Peter had to admit, it was hard to sleep on a pullout couch, but he had to suck it up. There was no way he was going to make Cara sleep on the couch, and he did not want to invade her privacy and personal space by sleeping in the bed with her, no matter how much he wanted to. He tried to drift off, but it was tough knowing Cara was only a few feet away. Why was this so hard? Meanwhile, Cara was off in her own world…

_Cara sat alone on her bed in Jeff's house. She was contemplating what she was going to do…if she ran, it would only be a matter of time before she was found, but boy would it be worth it. Just when she was getting the guts to pull out he suitcase and start packing, Jeff burst through the door to the room, mad about something; she didn't know what._

_ "Bitch!" he screamed. "Why isn't my dinner ready yet!"_

_ "Jeff, it's only four," said Cara, cowering. _

_ "Oh come on Cara, you know I like my food early!" said Jeff. _

_ "But you don't usually eat till seven," said Cara, afraid of what would come next._

_ "Bitch, get out there and make me some food, and it better be done soon or so help me I'll break your neck!" Jeff shouted. _

_ "Okay, okay," said Cara, trying not to cry as she slinked out of the room and into the kitchen. She had to get out of there. _

_ "Now!" cried Jeff. "You're not working fast enough!"_

_ "I'm looking for the ingredients!" said Cara, scrambling to find slices of bread and some kind of meat and cheese. _

_ "No, whore, not a sandwich, I want steak!" said Jeff. "It better be ready in five minutes!"_

_ "Jeff, a steak's gonna take more than fi—"_

_ Jeff interrupted her with a smack in the face. "Don't you dare talk back to me you useless slut!" he screamed. Cara's eyes burned with angry tears. This was it. She had had enough at this point. She slammed the loaf of bread she was holding down on the counter and ran at Jeff, her arm held back for a blow. Let's see how he liked being hit, the bastard. She swung her open palm at him, but he caught her wrist and held on tight. _

_ "Not so fast," he growled. _

_ "No," said Cara. "I'm so sick of you Jeff! I'm gonna get out of here if it's the last thing I do!"_

_ "Oh no you're not," said Jeff. "You belong to me, got it? Me!"_

_ "Try me!" shouted Cara. She bit Jeff's hand that was holding her wrist, which was now purple and made a run for it. Jeff caught her and slammed her to the floor, straddling her from behind and holding her arms behind her back, painfully. _

_ "You've got spirit Cara," said Jeff. "But I've got news for you, no one likes a girl with sprit!" He turned her over and proceeded to hit her, all over. One hand was beating her, and the other was gripping her arm, tight. Cara felt the feeling leave the arm that was being gripped and the pain from Jeff's blows. She used her free arm to scratch at him with her nails and her legs kicked and flailed, but to no avail. There was no way out. There was blood gushing out of her lip and the room was spinning. She screamed for help, but who would help her? She was going dizzy and her vision was going black. Was she dying? She couldn't tell…all she wanted was for the pain and the hate to stop…_

Cara lurched forward in her bed in the hotel suite, damp with sweat and breathing heavy. She couldn't even run away from Jeff in her dreams…he was everywhere…

"Cara, are you okay?" asked Peter from the pullout couch. Cara jumped and looked over. She had forgotten that Peter was over there.

"I…had a bad dream," she said.

"Tell me about it?" asked Peter.

"It…it was about Jeff," said Cara, still trying to control her breathing.

"Cara, do you want me to come over there?" asked Peter. Cara thought for a moment, and then nodded. Peter got up off the couch and sat next to Cara in bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was more of a memory," said Cara. "It actually happened…it was when I first started to think of leaving. One afternoon I was just sitting on my bed, and Jeff comes bursting in my room all upset that I didn't have any food ready for him. I went over to the kitchen to make something, but I was taking too long so he yelled at me. I said I'd had enough and he hit me…I tried to hit back, but he attacked me…he beat me till I went unconscious, I don't know how I'm still alive today…bruises, blood, everywhere." She stopped, her expression blank, but readable. "All I remember thinking was wishing that it would stop…the dream was so real…" She bit her lip as tears began to fall.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" asked Peter after a moment of consideration.

"That would be nice," said Cara softly in between sobs. "I'm so sorry you had to see me like this…"

"No, it's okay," said Peter. "There's nothing wrong with feelings. You're going through a lot right now…you can always come to me."

"I'm glad," said Cara. She pulled herself under the blankets again, a little more relaxed now that Peter was there with her. Peter of course joined her, happy that she actually wanted him there. Once they were situated, he did what he had wanted to do for a long, long time and put his arms around her as she lay there. She snuggled into him, comforted. This was the first time she felt like this, ever. Never before had she felt the gentle, caring touch of a man. The only man who ever touched her was Jeff, and that was always filled with pain. This was anything but painful.

It felt so right as Peter held Cara close to him, nuzzling her hair. He felt her tremble as he stroked her side, and he wondered if he should stop. But when he heard her sigh and felt her move closer in, he continued. All she needed was some comfort.

Cara had no clue what she was thinking; maybe it was just emotions running high or stress, or something. All she knew was that she did it. Feeling Peter by her was all too much—she slowly turned around to face him, looked into his tawny eyes, and kissed him softly. At first she wasn't sure if she should have, but when Peter kissed back she knew it was right. This was not like the clumsy and silly drunk kiss the two had the other night. This was true, real. They were sharing it.

Cara's lips were so soft Peter thought to himself as he deepened the kisses and brought her even closer, if it was at all possible. He was getting lost in her…

After God knows how long, the two broke apart, looking like two lost lovers into each other's eyes. Neither of them could find any words to say, but maybe the kiss and their eyes said it all. Cara felt her eyelids get heavy, and no matter how hard she tried to stay awake to share Peter's glances, her head collapsed onto the pillow. Peter smiled; she was too cute sometimes. As Cara drifted off to a more peaceful sleep, Peter did too, his lips tender with her kiss and his head full of thoughts of love for this remarkable woman. Maybe this was it…maybe he was finally going to get what he wanted for so long. He fell asleep smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

Cara awoke naturally to the sunlight pouring in from the window in the hotel room. She turned over, only to find that Peter wasn't next to her. He probably got out to eat or get dressed. Last night was pretty rough, she thought as she got out of bed. She thought about last night…it was so nice to have that comfort after that nightmare last night. She felt safe. But…was it such a good idea at this point? She could not believe that she was thinking that, but should she talk to Peter about holding off whatever they were going to do until Jeff was out of the picture? It seemed almost cruel that she and Peter had gotten to this point and it had to be cut short…but it just wasn't wise. She sighed and got up to get dressed and to prepare herself to tell Peter the news.

When she was all dressed and ready, she walked out into the living area to find everyone else awake and chilling out at the couch. Peter gave her a glowing smile when he saw her, and it almost made her think twice about what she was about to do, but she sucked it up. "Hey Peter…can we talk?"

"Sure," said Peter cheerily, springing up to follow Cara back into the room. "What's up?"

"It's about last night," said Cara. Peter's mood dropped a little; he knew this would be coming, but he didn't know when or how.

"Something wrong?" asked Peter.

"I don't know," said Cara. "I'm hoping to prevent something bad from happening."

"Cara, what's bothering you?" asked Peter.

"That kiss…what did it mean?" asked Cara.

"You tell me," said Peter. "You're the one who kissed me."

"Yeah, I know," said Cara. "And to me, it meant like I really liked you—a lot."

"It meant the same to me," said Peter. Was this it? Was it official? Was he finally going to get Cara?

"Peter, as long as Jeff is out there…it's just…if we get together now, it's going to be so dangerous for you," said Cara.

"What do you mean?" asked Peter, frowning.

"What I mean is, we can't be together, not yet," said Cara. "I care about you too much for Jeff to hurt you for being with me."

"Cara, do you think I care about that?" said Peter. "I want to be with you, nothing could make me not want to. I don't care what Jeff does to me, just as long as I have you."

"Oh Peter, believe me, I wish it could just happen already," said Cara. "But it's too dangerous for it to be now. You've seen what Jeff does to girls like me, Abigail, and Jane. Just _think _of what would happen to you if he found out that we were together. He'd take it as you stealing a personal belonging, and he would hurt you, possibly kill you. Peter, I care too much about you to let that happen to you."

"Cara, this is a risk I'm willing to take," said Peter. "And if Jeff finds out, let him, I'll never make him forget that you're someone I care about." He grabbed her hand. "Cara…I love you."  
"Peter, I'm not saying we'll never be together," said Cara. "All I'm saying is not now. I promise that one day, we'll be together."

"Why can't that day be now," said Peter, his head hung low. He walked passed Cara and out of the suite, the other four in the living room looking on. Cara came out of her room, and all eyes rested on her.

"What the hell happened?" asked Davy, looking from the front door to Cara.

"It's a long story," said Cara solemnly.

"I don't understand," said Mike. "Cara, did you just _reject _Peter? I thought you liked him?"

"Look, I do like him," said Cara, getting defensive. "It's just…to be together now with Jeff on the loose…it's not smart, he could get hurt."

"Oh come on Cara, that's one of the _stupidest _things I've ever heard!" said Mike.

"What's stupid about protecting someone I care about?" asked Cara. "Look, I already feel bad enough…don't make me feel worse, I did what I had to do. You all don't understand." With her head hung low, she retreated to the outdoor balcony and closed the screen door. She sat on the lawn recliner and rested her head. She hoped everything would turn out for the best. Did she mess up for real this time? All she knew was that Peter was all that mattered right now, and his well-being was top on her list.

Peter walked through the hotel lobby, his hands in his pockets. He wasn't running off, just taking a little stroll. Why in the world would Cara do this to him? He knew her intentions were well, but it just wasn't fair. All he wanted to do was protect Cara and help her through what she was going through. He thought that after that kiss last night their fate was sealed, but apparently not. He sat himself down on one of the fancy chairs in the lobby to clear his head. Across from him, an older man sat. He wore glasses and had a face that showed sparks of youth, and he wore a uniform. He must work here, thought Peter.

"Hey there kid," said the man to Peter. "Something eating you? Lose your key? I can help you out of you need."

"Nah, I have my key," said Peter. "I'll be okay."

"Nah kid, you look like you need to talk," said the man. "What's your name son?"

"Peter," said Peter. "And you?"

"Charles," said the man. "And Peter, don't think you've gotten out of answering my question, I'm a father you know, and a grandfather, and I know when a kid like you looks upset. You really look like you need to talk."

Peter sighed. Maybe he'd feel better if he spoke to a third party about it and got some advice from someone who wasn't directly involved. It might help. "Well, it's about a girl," he started.

"Well, I guess I'd gather as much," said Charles. "So what happened? She doesn't like you back or something? Dump you?"

"Kind of in between the two, actually," said Peter. "It's…I'm crazy bout her, and I know she likes me too, but she doesn't want us to be together yet cause she has this crazy boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, I have no clue how he's classified anymore, who she says'll hurt me if he finds out that me and the girl are seeing each other."

"Ah, I see," said Charles. "Not exactly what I thought this'd be, but interesting. How do you feel about this?"

"Personally, I don't care how dangerous it is," said Peter. "I mean—I love her dammit, and I'd walk through fire to get her."

"Touching," said Charles. "Have you told her?"

"God, so many times just this morning," said Peter. "She just doesn't want me hurt."

"Well, that just shows she cares about you too, right?" asked Charles.

"I guess it does," said Peter.

"Just wait," said Charles. "She's obviously worth it if she's willing to hold off everything for your well-being."

"It's just hard," said Peter. "I know she wants to help me, but I don't care what happens to me. I just want to be with her."

"You really do love her?" asked Charles.

"So much," said Peter. "She's fantastic…beautiful, smart, feisty, strong…just damaged inside. That bastard who's hunting her down is breaking her apart. We're here because he found out where she was hiding."

"Peter, all I can tell you is that the best things come to those who wait," said Charles. "Now son, I'm not telling you to give up, not by any means. A girl as great as the one you have here is not something to give up, but if you hold on to her on the inside, and give just a _little_ bit of patience for her, eventually, you will have something that will last a lifetime. I know this from my wife, God rest her soul. It's worth it."

"Thank you Charles," said Peter. "And sorry about your wife."

"It was a long time ago kid," said Charles. "And no problem. What is her name?"

"Cara," said Peter, taking great measures to cushion every syllable and letter.

"Cara," echoed the old man. "Lovely name, and I'm sure a lovely young woman to match."

"Very much," said Peter.

"And I'm sure I'll meet her eventually, I work here you know," said Charles. "But it's about time for me to take off and do some of that work. I'll be seeing you around Peter."

"You will," said Peter. "Actually…I'm gonna go up and talk to Cara now, thanks mister!"

"Don't mention it kid," said Charles. Peter nodded and ran off to the elevator to get up to the room. He hoped Cara was okay after he stormed out of the room earlier. One thing he never wanted to do was hurt her. He got off on the floor and right where the room was, Mike was standing at the door with his arms crossed.

"You know, you probably shouldn't have stormed out of the room like that," said Mike sternly. "Cara's a mess out on the patio."

"Is she—she isn't crying, is she?" asked Peter, starting to panic. Jeff made Cara cry, not Peter!

"No, but she's just been sitting out there all quiet," said Mike. "Don't get me wrong, I gave her crap about how she did you, but come on."

"Look, I just wanna go in there and talk to her," said Peter. "I was downstairs, and an old man who works here talked with me, and—"

"Peter, what have we all told you about talking to strangers?" said Mike. "Look, if you needed to talk, you could've talked to us!"

"Oh, shut up Mike!" Peter yelled. "I'm so tired of you all treating me like a little kid! Yeah, I could've handled all that inside better, but I'm a man dammit, and I'm gonna go in there, talk to Cara and work all of this crap out like one!"

Mike was silent, surprised by Peter's sudden burst of anger. He wasn't quite sure what to say, Peter never got like this, and he had to admit, it was scary. "Well Peter…uh…you're right, sorry," said Mike quietly. "Just go on in there…I'm sure you can handle it."

"Thanks Mike," said Peter. Mike opened the door and the two walked in. Peter saw Cara out on the porch chair on the balcony, just sitting there melancholy. "I really hope I didn't hurt her."

"To be honest, I think it was more what we said to her," said Mike. "We…kind of scolded her."

"Well, is she okay?" asked Peter.

"She hasn't tried to jump off yet," said Mickey. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Has anyone tried to talk to her?" asked Peter.

"No," said Abigail. "We just wanted to let her cool off for a minute or two. I think you're alright to go out there though. Are _you _okay though? You kinda ripped out of here."

"I'm better," said Peter. "It was just—a shock, that's all."

"Well, she's all yours," said Davy, gesturing to the balcony. Peter nodded and walked over. He tried to open the screen but it was locked. He gave it a little tap and Cara jumped and turned around. Peter waved and smiled bashfully. Cara attempted a little smile and opened up the screen for Peter, letting him in.

"Hey," said Cara. "Look, I'm sorry, I hope I didn't upset you too much."

"No, I'm fine," said Peter. "Just thought I'd talk to you, that's all."

"About what?" asked Cara.

"About earlier," said Peter. "Cara, you mean the world to me and I would be prepared to do anything, and I mean a_nything _for you, but if you care about me to the point where you want to hold things off till Jeff's out of the picture entirely, then I will wait forever for you, as long as it takes."

Cara smiled. "Oh Peter, thank you," she said. "I wish it didn't have to be like this, really, I do, but it's what's best right now."

"And I understand," said Peter.

"Peter," said Cara. "Did you really mean what you said though? When you said that…that you loved me?"

"Why would there be a reason to not mean it?" asked Peter. "I wouldn't lie to you Cara, not after all you've been through. I meant every word I've ever said to you."

"So you promise you will wait?" asked Cara.

"Of course I do," said Peter. "And I'm sorry for running out earlier. That was terrible of me."

"It's okay," said Cara.

"Are you ready to come out now?" asked Peter.

"Yeah," said Cara, slowly coming back to being herself.

"Let's go," said Peter. The two walked back into the suite, feeling miles better about what had happened earlier in the day.

"Everything good?" asked Mickey. "Cara, no thoughts about jumping?"

"Oh, shut up Mickey," said Cara, picking up a small pillow off the couch and tossing it at him. "No, no thoughts at all."

"Cara, how in the world were you able to sit up there for that long?" Abigail whispered to Cara. "Are you…over it?"

"Hey, over what?" Davy butted in loudly.

Abigail glared at him and he backed off. "It's nothing," said Cara.

"Aw, come on, you have to tell us now!" said Davy.

"Stop being nosey Davy," said Mike. "If Cara doesn't want to tell, she doesn't have to. She's had a long morning as it is."

"I'm just afraid of heights, that's all," said Cara quickly. "No big deal."

"I'm afraid of the dark, does that help?" asked Peter.

"Oh, it would," said Mickey. "If both of you are trapped on a high, dark place, you can freak out and cry together!"

Cara laughed nervously at the thought. "Yeah, but let's hope that never happens," she said.

"Agreed," said Peter, shuddering as well.

"Okay, let's stop scaring the nice people," said Davy. "I think some happy time is in order, right men?"

"Hey Davy, what about us?" Abigail whined.

"We'll get to you later," joked Davy.

"So, what was all that yelling I heard outside before you and Peter came in?" asked Mickey to Mike on the side. "Was everything okay?"

"I just realized that we've all been treating Peter like a kid," said Mike. "He just got tired of it and ripped on me. Made me see that Peter's not as dumb as we all think he is."

"I think we're all a little dumb sometimes," said Mickey. Boy was he right, Mike thought. Dumb for thinking Peter was dumb, dumb for scolding Cara earlier, dumb for a lot of things. Mike looked back at the others in the living room talking and joking jovially, Mike smiled.

"We all have a right to be dumb sometimes though," said Mike. "Come on Mickey, let's join the party." The two went over to all the others to join in whatever the hell they were doing, and it certainly wasn't dumb—not in the least.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a couple of days since the group had moved into the hotel, and there wasn't so much as a whisper about Jeff, at least as far as they knew. Cara was content, but still didn't want to go for Peter just yet. Maybe she was just worrying too much, but oh well. She just wanted to be safe and at least wait until they were able to go back home as normal. Now, Cara was out in the living room lounging on the couch with Mickey, who was plucking the strings on the acoustic guitar that had been sitting out there.

"So Cara," said Mickey, suddenly breaking the silence and making Cara jump out of her skin. "Just out of the question, have you learned any self-defense moves? Ya know, with all this crap going on?"

"Oh," said Cara. She hadn't really thought about it, to be honest. "No. Jeff never let me; he didn't want me to be able to overpower him I guess."

"Yeah, I'd think so, makes sense," said Mickey. "Nevertheless, I think you should learn…just in case some shit goes down."

"Would be good," said Cara. "Do you have any moves?"

"Are you kidding?" said Mickey, standing up. "I'm Mickey Dolenz for God's sake, I can beat the living hell out of anyone who is unfortunate enough to cross my path!" He then proceeded to slam his fist into the table in the living room—very hard. His face scrunched up in pain and he cradled his hand, shaking it out while moaning, "Owwww…"

Cara giggled. "Are you sure now?" she said.

"Positive," said Mickey, shaking his hand out. "Table just caught me off guard…it's lucky for that…"

Cara rolled her eyes. "Oh, boy do I believe you," she said. "That table would have never had a chance. Are you gonna teach me any of these neck-breaking moves, O great master?"

"Well, ya know, if you want," said Mickey, shrugging.

"I suppose any little bit is enough," said Cara. "I honestly never thought of it before."

"Well, time to let Uncle Mickey teach you a thing or two," said Mickey. "Stand up and throw me a punch."

"What…you want me to punch you?" asked Cara.

"Yeah, in the gut, come on now," said Mickey. He threw his arms out to the side. "I'm not gonna take a swing at you, I promise."

"But…won't I hurt you?" said Cara in a small voice.

"Nah, me? Come on baby, I've got abs of steel!" said Mickey. "Come at me!"

Cara took a deep breath and closed her little hand into a fist. Reluctantly, she brought her arm back and sprung it forward right into Mickey's stomach. She really didn't think she hit that hard, but as soon as she made contact, Mickey doubled over, gasping for breath and fell to the floor, moaning in pain. "Oh my God, Mickey!" shouted Cara, kneeling down to see if he was okay. "Did I hurt you?"

As soon as Mickey got his breath back, he responded, "Wow Cara, you've got quite an arm on you."

"What in the _hell _is going on out here?" said Mike, who just walked in the door after grabbing breakfast downstairs.

"Mickey wanted to teach me self-defense moves, so he asked me to punch him…" said Cara bashfully, still kneeling over Mickey's body on the floor.

"Ah," said Mike, shaking his head and walking over to the two. "You okay Mick?" he asked.

"Never better," said Mickey sarcastically.

"Cara, something you have to learn about Mickey," said Mike. "He's a weakling."

"Yeah, abs of steel my ass," said Cara. "You doing alright down there Mickey?"

"I'll live," said Mickey, pulling himself off of the floor. "I doubt that was enough to put Jeff out of commission, but it's a start."

"I dunno how hard she got you, but you might wanna put some ice on that," said Mike. Mickey grunted and sat down on the couch. All of the sudden, there was a large crash and a shout of pain coming out from the room Peter and Cara shared. "Geez, is _everyone _gonna get hurt today?" said Mike.

The door opened and a fully-dressed, disgruntled-looking Peter practically limped out into the living room. "What in the world happened to you?" asked Cara, holding back laughter.

"Never try to get dressed before coffee," was all Peter said in a monotone. Mike, Mickey, and Cara all snorted. Peter drew a long sigh and nearly sat on Mickey, who yelped and flailed. "Oh, sorry," said Peter, sitting next to Mickey instead of on top of him.

"I've never seen you like this before," said Cara, enthralled by the new side of Peter. She, of course, was a morning person, so the thought of anyone being grumpy in the morning was strange to her.

"Oh, trust me, this is definitely Peter Tork at your service," said Mike. Cara giggled.

"Well, no matter who's a morning person here or not, I wanna do something other than being cooped up in this little room," said Cara, who was getting restless. "Where are Davy and Abigail?" Right on time, a loud, girlish giggle came from behind their door.

"Wonder which one that came from," said Mickey.

"Probably either," said Peter.

"Lighten up man," said Mike. "I'm sure Davy and Abigail will be fine all by their lonesome in their room…for now let's go exploring around the hotel, there's bound to be something to do."

"Sounds good to me," said Cara. "Come on gents, let's go on adventure."

"Like we haven't had enough of those sense we met you," said Peter. "I need some coffee."

"I'm sure they have some downstairs Peter, come on," said Mike. By some miracle, Peter was up off the couch and the four left Davy and Abigail in their room to do God knows what as Cara, Mickey, Mike, and Peter hit the hotel halls.

Jeff drove the streets of town, searching for a lead to where Cara may have gone off to. He remembered something Jane had told him a while ago…where Cara worked. Ah, he remembered, it was that head shop right outside where he had hit Peter in his goofy red car. Nodding in appreciation for his quick wits, he headed in that direction. He'd talk to the boss—he was probably just a dried-out hippie anyway.

He eventually found his way over to the head shop, properly named Psychedelic Psycho, and went inside. At the counter he saw Bill, who was organizing the money in the cash register. "Can I help you?" he asked, obviously not knowing who had just walked in the door.

"I'm looking for a girl," said Jeff. "She works here, where is she?"

"Oh, Cara?" asked Bill. "She had to leave unexpectedly, personal issues, not mine to discuss."

Jeff lunged forward and gripped Bill's shirt collar, holding him over the counter and into his face. "Listen idiot, that _personal problem? _Yeah, that's be me, and if you don't tell me where that little slut is, I'm gonna rip your scalp off and burn it with your incense and make you watch. Got it?" he growled.

"Ohho! So you're that asshole Jeff?" said Bill, not in the least bit intimidated. "Wow, do what you want with me sir, but I ain't telling you _shit!_"

Jeff pulled him in closer. "You wanna try that again?" he said menacingly.

"Hell no!" said Bill. "Look sir, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you let me go, I've got some work to do."

Jeff was actually rather impressed with the hippie's spirit; he let him go forcefully. Maybe he'd give him just one chance at this. "Okay punk, you wanna play games, fine," said Jeff. "But I better hear something about where Cara is, cause I know you know. Once more chance, or else I'm gonna make you wish you've never been born, you got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Bill, straightening his shirt. "Just get the hell out of my store, I don't like people like you in here, you got _that?"_

"I'm leaving now, but you ain't seen the last of me," said Jeff as he started to walk out.

"Doubt that," said Bill getting back to his work.

"What's that supposed to mean tough guy," said Jeff, turning back around.

"Oh, nothing," said Bill sarcastically. "Now just get yourself out of here kid, don't hurt yourself on your way out." Jeff growled at the guy and left. Bill was tough and brave, he'd give him that, but there was no way he'd lose to a scruffy hippie like him. He got back in his car and drove off. On his way, he passed the sandwich shop where Jane worked…no…not today, he thought as he passed it. That was for another day. But it would happen.

Inside the shop, Bill was actually scared. How could Jeff have found out that Cara and the boys ran off? He searched through his drawer for the number to the hotel room that Cara gave him when the room was booked. He found it and dialed it. The phone rang for a bit, and then went directly to the answering machine. They must not be in the room. He hung up, making a solemn promise to himself and Cara to try and call later. He was not gonna let a bastard like Jeff get anywhere near her.

"So you happy Pete?" asked Mike as Peter sipped on a warm cup of coffee.

"Much better," said Peter, starting to get his usual normal glow back. "Cara, I really don't understand how you do that whole morning thing."

Cara shrugged. "I just do, can't explain it," she said.

"Well I'm in no hurry to learn your secrets," said Peter.

"Hey, look!" said Mickey. "It's the magazine with our story!"

"Really?" asked Cara and Peter as they rushed over.

"Oh now look, it really is!" exclaimed Mike, holding it up and flipping through the pictures. "I wonder if anyone will recognize us here!"

"I would find no surprise in that," said an old man walking over. "Hello Peter, are these your friends?"

"Hello Charles!" said Peter. "Yeah, these are my friends Mike, Mickey, and Cara. Guys, this is Charles, we met the other day."

"Pleasure to meet you three," said Charles. "Cara, you are indeed a lovely young lady."

"Oh, why thank you," said Cara bashfully, yet flattered. Goddamit Peter, why did he have to be so sweet?

"Gee, I wonder where he got _that _idea," Mike muttered as a side note to Peter, who elbowed him in the ribs.

"But as I was saying," said Charles. "I noticed the magazine after I met Peter, and recognized him from the pictures, and when I found out you were staying here with friends, I assumed they were the rest of the band and told a few higher-ups. Upon seeing your two friends here, I see that I'm right."

"Wait—you're gonna try and get us booked for something?" asked Mickey.

"Well it's worth a shot, ain't it kid?" asked Charles. "Where's that short fellow you have with you who was in the pictures with you? Is he here too?"

"Oh, Davy?" asked Peter. "Yeah, he's back at the room."

"Perfect," said Charles. "What do you kids play? That rock n' roll stuff?"

"Yessir, finest in the land sir!" said Mike, excited.

The old man laughed. "Well, I certainly have no doubts," he said. "Let me bring someone over, you all wait right there." Charles walked off, and right as he was doing so, Davy and Abigail came rushing over.

"Hey, there you guys are!" said Davy. "Where they hell were you?"

"Around," said Mike. "We figured we'd give you a little private time."

"Charles is gonna get us booked!" said Peter, not thinking that Davy or Abigail knew who Charles was or what getting booked was all about.

"Wait—who's Charles and where are we getting booked?" asked Davy.

"An old man who works here, our magazine article is out here and he recognized us from the pictures, and now he's talking to people here about getting us a job here!" said Peter, barely able to take a breath.

"Wow, that's awesome!" said Abigail. "Talk about a lucky break!"

"Yeah, hope it actually goes somewhere," said Mickey. Just then, Charles came back with another middle-aged man.

"Hello," said the other man briskly. "Richard Nicholas Backer at your service!" He shook Peter's hand firmly. "But you all can call me Rick N. Backer, for kicks."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Backer," said Peter.

"And who might you be round here?" asked Mike.

"I'm the hotel manager, and resident booking agent," said Rick. "And I understand that you men are a rock group who are interested in a job."

"Anything we can get at this point," said Mickey.

"What do you call yourselves?" asked Rick.

"A bunch of long haired weirdoes looking for a job," said Davy.

"No, no, I mean your name!" said Rick.

"Oh, sorry," said Davy. "We're The Monkees."

"Ah, I love it!" said Rick. "'The Monkees'…brilliant! So in…so—how do you say it? Groovy!"

"I'm starting to get a kick out of this guy," said Mike to Mickey.

"These your little groupies?" asked Rick, looking down at a now glairing Cara and Abigail.

"Never mind," said Mike to Mickey again.

"They're our friends," said Peter. "Abigail's Davy's girlfriend and Cara's a—a friend." Cara could tell it took Peter every ounce of his fiber to say that. She felt horrible.

"Oh, I see, terribly sorry about that," said Rick. "I guess you never know these days, my apologies." Cara still wasn't very happy, but she'd let it blow over. There were worse things.

"So how long is your stay here?" asked Rick.

"However long it takes," said Mickey. "Let's just say the six of us are on an extended vacation."

"Sounds like personal business, that's fine with me," said Rick. Cara sighed quietly with relief. She didn't want many people to know why they were away here. The less people, the better. "So then I take it any time to play is good?"

"Whatever you can give us!" said Mike.

"How bout Thursday?" asked Rick. "Today's Monday, so it'll give you some time to prepare…I take it you have instruments here?"

"Yes, we do," said Mike. "Do we need an audition?"

"Nah, just be down here with everything Thursday at five and we'll set everything up," said Rick.

"Wow, really?" asked Davy. "That's bloody swell of you ya know."

"I pride myself in being just that," said Rick. "I've gotta go now, but just call on Rick N. Backer if you need anything else!" With that, Rick walked off to do whatever manager things he had to do.

"Wow man, thanks!" said Mike to Charles. "That was sweet!"

"Don't mention it," said Charles. "I want to help people, it's my job. Hope this works out for you."

"It'll be great," said Peter. "Thanks Charles, you sure are a help!"

"Glad to be of service boys," said Charles. "Unfortunately, I have to get back to work as well. I'll run into you kids later. Have fun!" Charles walked off as well, leaving the group in the lobby.

"Wanna get back up to the room?" asked Cara. "That was enough excitement for me, and maybe you all should practice."

"Sounds like a good plan," said Mike. "Alright gang, back up we go." The group got back up to the room, and opened a door to a ringing phone.

"I've got it," said Cara, answering it. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, this is Bill from Psychedelic Psycho," said the man who answered, obviously Bill. "This Cara?"

"Yeah Bill, it is," said Cara. "Is everything okay?"

"Well, the shop had an unwanted visitor earlier," said Bill.

"Who?" asked Cara, growing nervous.

"Jeff burst in demanding to know where you are," said Bill. "I didn't tell him _shit _but I know he's gonna come back and try again. Just stay where you are, please. Just thought I'd tell you."

"Oh, wow, thanks," said Cara. "Yeah, I'll be on the lookout."

"He doesn't know anything yet," said Bill. "But be careful. I've gotta go now, customers. Talk to you later." He hung up, leaving Cara to hang up the phone, stunned.

"What's wrong?" asked Davy.

"Jeff interrogated Bill about me in Psychedelic Psycho," said Cara. "Bill didn't say anything, but still."

"Wow," said Peter. "I hate to say it, but he's getting smarter."

"Bastard," said Abigail. "He won't find you Cara, don't worry."

"I'm not worried," said Cara, and she really wasn't. She had friends here, and Jeff had nothing. Even Jane, who was her enemy just weeks before, was with her. She was quite content where she was, thank you very much, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. So come on Jeff, Cara thought. Come at me.


	20. Chapter 20

Bill, glad that he was able to get in touch with Cara, made his way to the sandwich shop down the street. He knew that of anyone still in the area who was involved with the whole situation, it was Jane who he needed to speak to. Maybe she would be able to help. Getting out of his car in the parking lot, he walked into the restaurant. "Excuse me ma'am," he said to the hostess up front. "I'm looking for Jane, is she working today?"

"She's right here," said the hostess. "Jane! This guy wants to talk to you!" She shouted across the room in a rather unflattering voice.

"Coming!" called Jane, trotting up to the front. "Oh, Bill, it's you."

"Yeah, it's me," said Bill. "Listen Jane, I gotta tell you something."

"What's wrong?" asked Jane.

"Jeff came by my store earlier," said Bill. He was looking for Cara, he knew she ran off."

"Oh dear!" gasped Jane. "If he finds out I did it, he'll kill me too! Did you tell him anything?"

"No, not a word," said Bill. "Just keep your head low Jane, we don't want to run you out of town too."

"Do they back at the hotel know?" asked Jane.

"Yeah, I called the room and spoke to Cara," said Bill. "They're on the lookout, but I seriously doubt Jeff'll find the place anytime soon. We're the only two in town who know where they are."

"Good," said Jane. "I just hope they're gonna be safe."

"They will be," said Bill. "They're in good hands."

"They are," said Jane. "If Jeff comes in here asking me questions, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind."

'That's the spirit," said Bill. He did admire Jane's outlook; sure, she was a backstabbing bitch at the start of all of this, but the fact that she grew up and out of it made Bill think that having someone like her on their side was a strength, and an important one at that.

"It's a battle on the home front," said Jane with a vengeance.

"That it is," said Bill, patting Jane on the back. "I'm gonna get on back to my shop now, but I just wanted to warn you that he's closing in on us. Be careful."

"I will," said Jane. "You too!"

Bill nodded and left. "Wait, aren't you gonna stay! Have some food!" whined the hostess in her nasally voice again.

"Leave him be," said Jane. "That was just some important business we had to discuss." For whatever reason, she was sad to see him go. Maybe she was just happy to know that she had someone else on her side back at home while the others were away.

Back at the hotel room, Cara was attempting to eat a Sugar Daddy candy while everyone else was just sort of watching. "You know, you guys could be practicing for your gig on Thursday instead of watching me try to eat candy," said Cara laboriously through toothfulls of taffy Sugar Daddy.

"But this is fun," said Mickey.

"How's it fun?" asked Cara right before she tried to take a bite off the candy but instead ended up stretching it about five or six inches outward like a taffy puller.

"That's why it's fun," said Mickey again.

"Oh, I give up," said Cara, tossing the Sugar Daddy into the trash. "Doesn't taste that good anyway."

"Maybe we should practice guys," said Mike. "I do _not _want to blow this job."

"Neither do we," said Peter. "If we're bad, Charles will be disappointed. He's such a good guy, I wouldn't want that to happen to him."

"Ah, Peter, you're such a big mush," said Davy. "Say Cara, something I've been meaning to ask you…why are you afraid of heights?"

"Well, when your idiot big brother hangs you over your balcony when you're three years old, it kind of scars you for life," said Cara.

"Yeah, I'd say," said Mike. "You have great luck with people."

"Tell me about it," said Cara.

"You have a brother?" asked Peter. "That reminds me…where have your parents been this whole time?"

Cara snorted. "Probably blazed off their asses," she said. "My parents were never there, are you kidding? How else do you think I was about to keep dating a guy like Jeff without him getting arrested at least once?"

"So…they were never around?" asked Peter.

"Barely," said Cara. "Not that I really care. They never cared, so why should I? I'm obviously capable of looking out for myself."

"That's crazy though," said Mike. "Your parents should've been around. What about your brother?"

"Eh, typical brother," said Cara. "Moved out now though, don't hear from him much anymore."

"So you never really had a family?" asked Peter.

"Not really," said Cara. "Abigail was the closest I had, but seeing her meant I had a big chance of seeing Jeff, so that was hard."

"It's true," said Abigail. "Sucked big time."

"Wow Cara, I had no clue how hard you had it!" said Davy. "Well, ever since I met Jeff I've had a better idea, but still. Crazy man, just crazy."

"Well, it's obviously gotten better," said Cara.

"Awwww," said Mickey. "Please, don't make me blush!"

Cara giggled. "You guys should practice," she said.

"Good idea," said Mike. "Let's get to it!" The boys set up and Cara and Abigail sat on the couch to watch and listen.

"Have I mentioned how much I love the music?" asked Abigail.

"Many times," said Cara. "But it's okay, I love it too." With that, Mickey started the downbeat, and serenaded the two girls with their music.

And then before they knew it, it was Thursday.

"Okay men, we're gonna rock this joint, ya hear? _Rock_ it!" said Mike in his usual pre-show pep talk as they made their way down to the lobby for the show. "Hey look, it's Rick!"

"Oh fantastic, I'm so happy you all made it!" said Rick.

"So are we," said Mike. "So where do we set up?"

"Right over there in that corner," said Rick. The guys went over to where Rick pointed to set up. "There ya go son, perfect!" said Rick.

"So this is the place?" said a voice from behind Cara. She jumped and turned around, only to see Bill and Jane standing behind her.

"Oh wow guys!" exclaimed Cara. "What are you two doing here?"

"Peter called us," said Jane. "He said they were playing a gig today, so we decided to come by."

"That's great guys," said Cara. "Oh…has Jeff been bothering you at all?"

"Nope…" said Bill. "Not for a while. He said he'd be back and I believe him, so he's probably scheming something."

"Uhg, I hope not," said Cara. "Well, we're having fun for now. Come on!" Cara led Bill and Jane into the lobby and to the guys. "Look who came!" said Cara.

"Yeah, I called them," said Peter. "They may have told you that."

"Yeah, thanks for that," said Jane sweetly, but not as sweet as she used to. "I've been wanting to see you all play again in light of all this mess we've been in."

"Good call," said Davy. "Any more trouble at the shop Bill?"

"Nah, not yet at least," said Bill.

"Oh, well what do we have here?" asked Rick coming over. "A redhead, a blonde, _and _a brunette? Oooh, this could make for an interesting _different _type of show…"

The boys looked like they were ready to blow their tops when a voice behind them said, "Daddy, what have mother and I told you about this?" Everyone turned to see a tall young woman with long, straight dirty blonde hair parted in the middle of her head, framing her narrow face with prominent cheekbones evenly and slate grey eyes. She was dressed in a white shirt and a grey blazer and pencil skirt. She stood there with her hands on her hips and a disapproving look on her face. "Apologize to them Daddy!"

"Alright Alice…" said Rick. "Sorry ladies…" He walked off to work with the band.

"Sorry about that girls," said the girl who was Rick's daughter, Alice. "He's a little bit of a womanizer, that's why my mom left him. Who are you three?"

"I'm Cara," said Cara, "and these are Abigail and Jane." The other two girls waved meekly.

"I'm Alice," said Alice, shaking each girls' hand. "If you need anything you can come to me, I'm my Daddy's assistant."

"Who in the blue blazes is s_he?_" breathed a smitten Mike.

"My daughter, Alice," said Rick.

"Oh, so someone who hits on chicks like that has a daughter," growled Peter. "They're daughters too you know."

"I said I was sorry," whined Rick. "My mind moves at a different pace from my mouth, it won't happen again I swear."

"Better not…" said Peter.

"God she's beautiful," said Mike, not taking his eyes off Alice.

"Well, talk to her," said Davy. "I've got one smitten Monkee to deal with, I think I can take on one more."

"Very funny," said Mike and Peter at the same time.

"Well, it's true!" said Davy, shrugging.

"Rick…do I have your permission to talk to your daughter?" asked Mike.

"Go right ahead," said Rick. "I'm sure I owe you something after that disgusting comment I made to your lady friends."

"Oh wow, thank you Mr. Backer!" exclaimed Mike as he bounded over to Alice.

"You know Rick…I'm not quite sure what you've unleashed on your daughter there," said Mickey.

"I'm sure it's not too bad," said Rick.

Mike walked over to the group of girls with some kind of confidence, straightening his collar and fixing his hair under his cap. Cara wondered what he was up to, but then she realized that there was a new girl in the group. She popped a little smile of anticipation as Mike walked to Alice. "So, you're Rick's daughter, is that right?"

"Yes," replied Alice, looking at Mike wondering who in the world he was. Cara, Abigail, and Jane were dissolved in silent giggles.

"What's your name?" stuttered Mike, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Alice Backer," said Alice, thoroughly amused. "And you?"

"They call me Michael Nesmith," said Mike, taking his cap of in a sweeping motion. "And—well—you look like a very lovely young lady that doesn't have an interest in long-haired weirdoes like myself, so—"

"Wait," said Alice, stopping a nervous Mike in his tracks as he started to walk away. "I'm free tomorrow night if that's what you're after."

"Oh, wow, really?" said Mike, his voice going up and down in register like a twelve-year-old boy. "Wow Miss Backer, that sounds totally groovy, for real…seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," said Alice. "Meet me in the lobby at seven tomorrow night." She walked off to the front counter leaving Mike and the other girls and Bill stunned.

"Good job," said Cara.

"Thanks," said Mike. "This ladykiller's gotta tune his guitar now." He walked over to the stage with a new bounce in his step.

"Mike, get up here we're all ready!" said Davy.

"Move aside, ladykiller coming through," said Mike, putting his guitar on and getting in his place behind the mic. "Let's start this party!" Just like in the practice a couple days ago, there was a strong downbeat and the boys went into "She." Mickey's vocal was as strong as ever and the harmonies from everyone else thick and close. Cara, Abigail, and Jane danced, Bill sort of grooved off to the side, and Alice stood to the other side, listening and grinning every time Mike accidently caught her eye and borderline flipped out on stage. Crowds of people gathered around the stage in the lobby to hear the music, dance, and socialize.

When that song ended, Mike stepped up. "Hello there all you people, we're The Monkees, and boy do we have a great show lined up for you. Hit it!" Right away, the band went into "You Just May Be the One." Of course, Mike was using it as a tool to talk and flirt with Alice, who was giving Mike the eyes. Cara felt Peter's own eyes on her; she didn't need to look but did anyway, and she was right. Peter was gazing at her, and of course it made Cara feel terrible again to know that he wanted her so bad but it just couldn't happen. She looked over at Jane, whom she expected to be fawning over Peter, but instead she was in deep conversation with Bill. Cara wondered…nah, not Jane and Bill, no way! Cara went back to dancing with Abigail.

After many fantastic and fun songs, like "The Door into Summer," "Last Train to Clarksville," and "The Girl That I Knew Somewhere," and others, the show ended with Peter's silly little number, "Your Auntie Grizelda." Once that ended, the boys took a bow and shelved their instruments.

"Great show guys," said Cara as they came down to sit with everyone else.

"That was fantastic!" said Rick.

"I'd say," said Charles. "Sorry I was late boys, I came in on the second or third number. Great show men."

"Gee, thanks Charles," said Peter. "Thanks for getting this for us too, really!"

"Don't sweat it kiddo," said Charles. "You all deserved it. I'll see what I can do for you in the future."

"As well as I!" said Rick. "You guys are the next hip thing, I can see it! What did you think Alice dear?"

"A fine performance," said cultured and businesslike Alice. "You all really know your stuff."

"We know more than stuff Miss Backer," said Mike.

Alice laughed. "I've got to go now," she said. "Don't forget about our date tomorrow Michael." She walked off and Mike just could not take his eyes off her.

"Oh golly!" he blurted out. "She called it a date! I'm in the clear!"

"Not yet soldier," said Davy. "Just cool it and relax, you're not Peter over there."

"Hey!" said Peter.

"Well it's true," said Davy.

"Davy, let him be," said Cara. Cara and Peter met eyes; it was a very awkward time.

"Just seems everyone's meeting chicks but me man," said Mickey. "I better have something good lined up…"

"No doubt in my mind," said Davy. "Patience my dear; she will come."

"And _then _she'll get here," said Mike.

"Unnecessary," said Davy. "But pretty funny…"

"Hey Cara, let's check this out over here," said Jane, grabbing Cara by the arm and dragging her away from everyone.

"Geez, what was that for?" asked Cara. "You're not gonna try to shoot me again, are you?"

"No," said Jane. "I just…I'm confused."

"Bout what?" asked Cara.

"It's just…I've liked Peter for such a long time, and well I dunno it's weird," said Jane.

"What's weird?" asked Cara.

"I think I'm over it," said Cara.

"Good," sighed Cara. "I mean—ok, guess that's good."

Jane laughed. "I know you like him Cara, and he likes you, we've both known for a while," she said. "But I may like…someone else."

"Who?" asked Cara, thinking she may know the answer already.

"Bill," Jane muttered, blushing.

"Really, him?" asked Cara.

"It's stupid," said Jane.

"Not at all," said Cara. "I'm just glad you're off Peter."

"You would be," said Jane. Both girls looked at Bill chatting with the group of people over in the lobby.

"You know, he's a nice guy," said Cara. "I would know."

"Yeah," sighed Jane. "Very nice."

"Hey, girls, get back here!" called Peter. "Bill's telling us about when Jeff invaded his shop! This is good stuff!"

"Let's go," said Jane eagerly, dragging Cara again. Cara wondered if Peter knew Jane was finally over him…nah, she'd just let it happen, she may be a girl, but she was no gossip. She and Jane sat down to hear Bill's story, eager to know how he handled it and how in the world he was still alive. She and Peter accidentally touched feet and the two jumped and blushed, but gained composure; all of this tension was getting ridiculous. Jane looked at Bill dreamy-eyed as he spoke.

"Wait…Cara…is Jane…Bill?" whispered Peter.

Cara nodded grinning.

Peter gave a triumphant, quiet "Yes!" and Cara nudged him, this time on purpose. Well, one part of her life got easier today.


	21. Chapter 21

Alice Backer got back to her suite she and her father stayed in, practically kicking herself over what she had to do. Go on a date with that loser? Hell no! She knew he played guitar, but even that would not make her see anything in him. He was a dork, a goofball. Whatever, she thought as she sat down. It wasn't her fault…she'd had to do worse before when she was hired as other people's hitmans. Some guy named Jeff or whoever hired her this time…something about his girlfriend run amok or something. He didn't actually want the girl dead though; she was guessing he wanted his way with her. Oh well, it was her paycheck, so she didn't care as long as she got what she wanted. By dating Mike, at least once, she'd be able to get more information and get to the inside of the group, so it would be worth her time anyway. But never in a million years would she go out with a guy like Mike by her own count.

"Daddy!" she called.

"Yes dear?" asked Rick. He, of course, was clueless to his daughter's job.

"I'm going to order room service, you want anything?" asked Alice.

"No dear, I'm fine for now," said Rick. Alice nodded and picked up the phone to call in for food. She may as well enjoy the hotel as long as she was able to since she was staying there for so long.

Jeff was glad he had a concrete plan again. How could that Bill guy be so dumb to leave his store for just a moment to talk to Jane? It was all too simple. Jeff hadn't gotten too far away once Bill had left, so he did what was needed and ran into the empty store, finding Cara's records. Of course, the hotel she was staying at was listed. Once he saw that the owner of the hotel's daughter was none other than famed (but only in the criminals' world) hitman Alice Backer, he jumped on the opportunity. A fine hotel choice…

He wondered how well Alice was doing do far as he sat on the couch, beer in hand. He knew he could count on her; she wasn't a little girl like Jane. Alice knew her stuff, and he was going to leave this to her. He sipped his beer and sat and waited for a bite on the telephone line.

"Ooooh my God, what a night!" said a dreamy Mike, collapsing on the couch when the group got back to the room. Jane and Bill had left earlier, leaving just the original group. "I just can't _believe _I got a date with such a beautiful woman tomorrow!"

"This better go well or else he'll be moping for days," muttered Davy.

"It should," said Cara. "I mean, she did say yes kinda quick…but I guess some girls are like that."

"Nah, are you kidding, that was all me!" said Mike.

"Mike, calm yourself, you'll explode," said Peter, looking at the floor. He was probably still sad about Cara, especially while on the subject of girls and dating.

Cara had nailed it right on the money. Peter wondered what it would be in a world without Jeff where he still knew Cara…if Jeff just wasn't around. Cara would be in Peter's arms right now and not holding off a love that could grow stronger and stronger, strong enough to break Jeff apart. Lucky Davy, having Abigail. Lucky Mike with Alice. Of course, Mickey was single too. But it just wasn't the same.

"Good show tonight again by the way," said Cara, noticing Peter's unhappiness and changing the subject. "You all rocked it!"

"Thanks Cara," said Mickey. "So what do you think of that Rick guy? Rick N. Backer? Like the guitar, eh? Smooth."

"I think he's a creep," said Abigail. "Lucky Alice was there to stop him from drooling over me, Cara, and Jane!" They all noticed Mike's face get dreamy again after the mention of Alice.

"Let's call it a night?" suggested Cara.

"Good idea," said Davy. "Man I'm exhausted, I need to crash." Peter and Cara went off to their own room as the others disappeared into theirs.

"I'm glad I was able to hear you play tonight," said Cara, trying to cheer up Peter still. "That was a good gig to have."

"Thanks," said Peter, unfolding the couch. "Ow!" He clutched his shoulder where Jane had shot him. "Still hurts."

"Let me," said Cara, unfolding the couch herself. "Can I see your shoulder?"

"Oh, yeah," said Peter. He tried to move his arm to take his shirt off, but he winced again. It was very sore after playing today. Without much thinking, Cara reached over and took his shirt off herself. "Thanks," said Peter, slightly embarrassed. A girl just took his shirt off…wow…There were still bandages on his shoulder, but Cara still wanted to see how bad the wound was still.

"Is it safe to take the bandages off?" she asked.

"Yeah, it should be fine," said Peter, almost trembling with anticipation.

"Okay, I'm gonna start, just let me know if I hurt you," said Cara. Slowly and gently, she began to unwrap the bandages from around Peter's shoulder. His bare skin was soft, smooth, and warm on Cara's hands. One was propped up against his chest as the other slowly worked the bandages.

It was almost too much for Peter; just the feel of her hand on his skin was driving him crazy. The slight tickle of her fingers on his shoulder, being ever so gentle to not hurt his wound was nearly enough to make the man in him want to hold her close, pull her onto the bed, and ravage her. Oh, how he wanted to, but he would not breach her trust of him. He stood there, trying not to accidentally touch her, patiently letting her take the last of the bandages off.

"All done," said Cara, taking her hands off Peter and having him relax. "Oh man Peter, you're purple!"

"What?" he asked.

"Here, look in the mirror," said Cara. Peter looked in the mirror on the wall only to see a blotchy, purple bruise across his shoulder.

"Ouch," said Peter, looking at it horrified. "Well, the doctors did say to expect this…"

"Peter, you can take the bed tonight," said Cara. Although she felt that familiar dull ache across her body come back at the sight of Peter's bruise, she still insisted.

"Are you sure Cara?" asked Peter. He wanted to say that she probably had more bruises than he did, but he didn't want to bring it up.

"Positive," said Cara. "You're hurt, and the bed will be better for you for a few nights."

"Alright…well…thanks," said Peter, going over to the bed while Cara lay down on the pulled out couch. "Goodnight Cara."

"Night Peter," said Cara. "If it starts to hurt again…just tell me, I don't care if I'm asleep."

"I'll try not to bother you," said Peter.

"It won't be a problem," said Cara. She reached over and shut the light off. "Anything you need, you tell me. Goodnight Peter." The two rolled over (not really in Peter's case, as his right shoulder was out of commission) and went to sleep. _He has bruises just like me…_Cara thought right before she drifted off.

Morning came, and although it was hours to Mike's date with Alice, he was ecstatic. "Oh wow, what should I wear guys, hat or no hat, should I wear my cool sunglasses? Those are pretty cool…what about—?"

"Mike!" said Davy. "Relax. Wear what you usually wear, keep the hat, no sunglasses."

"Why no glasses?" asked Mike, crestfallen.

"Because you'll be inside and of you wear em you'll look stupid," said Davy. "Right fellas?"

"Yeah," chorused the group.

"Just give it a rest Mike, you'll hurt yourself," said Mickey, sounding grumpy. He got up and walked to the other side of the room.

"Hey—hey, Mickey, wait!" said Peter, going after him. "Mick, what's wrong?"

"Man, Mike needs to cool it," said Mickey. "It's just a girl you know."

"Are you jealous or something?" asked Peter.

"It just seems everyone's getting paired up but me…even you Pete!" said Mickey.

"Cara and I aren't together…yet…I don't even know," said Peter. "Look, don't worry, we don't even know if Alice is gonna like Mike yet, and you know Davy, the ladies' man. A chick's not everything man, even if I'm crazy over Cara."

"You know man, you're right," said Mickey. "I'm just letting it eat at me…you never know."

"Come on Mickey," said Peter. "We'll try to shut Mike up."

"If we can," said Mickey. Peter was right…if Peter could talk to him and make Mickey feel better about it, then it had to be true. Especially when Peter was having his own issues with girls right now.

"Everything okay over there Mickey?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, I'm cool," said Mickey. "Man am I bored…anything to do?"

"No idea," said Abigail. "I'm sure you all can think of something, you are the kings of adventure if I ever saw any after all."

"Right now the 'kings of adventure' are run dry," said Davy. "Call back later."

Abigail giggled. "Oh, you," she said to Davy.

"Nah, we'll think of something," said Davy. "I'm bored…"

Jane walked into Psychedelic Psycho on her break, hoping to maybe see Bill. It was weird not fawning over Peter like she had been, but it felt better not being the stupid, mindless fangirl. Maybe she was finally growing up. Of course, Bill was at the counter as he always was, waiting for more customers to drop on by.

"Hey Bill," said Jane, slowly walking up. "How're things?"

"Oh, hey Jane," said Bill, looking up from his work. "Just fine…no word from Jeff again. May have scared him off for good you know! Threatened to scalp him."

Jane giggled. "Yeah, you sure showed him…nothing from him on my side either," she said. "Gotta say it's making me nervous."

"Eh, I'm sure everything will work itself out," said Bill. "After all, good guys always win!"

"Yeah, that's why I switched sides," said Jane, attempting at a joke. Oh well, she better let the boys stick to that. "Say Bill, when do you get off today?"

"I'm outta here at eight," said Bill. "You?"

"Same time, actually," said Jane, growing anxious. "Do you…uh…wanna do something after?"

"Well, what kind of 'something'?" asked Bill.

"I dunno…hang out, have fun, do something?" asked Jane, biting her lip.

"Yeah, I can do that," said Bill. "How bout I meet you at your restaurant at eight and we'll play it from ear from there."

"Oh, great," said Jane. "Well…my break id just about over…I gotta get back. See you at eight!" She clumsily fumbled her way out the door, nearly falling about twice, waving Bill goodbye.

"Wonder what's with her?" asked Bill to himself as he polished a pipe for display while Jane was leaving. She was a silly chick, but not batshit crazy like he thought before. She could be fun.

"Okay Mike, you all set then?" asked Davy as he helped Mike get ready for the big night.

"I think so," said Mike, striking a few poses in the mirror. "Ya think I should bring my harmonica, ya know, serenade her a bit?"

"Trust me Mike, you shouldn't," said Davy. "Go as you are, you'll be fine."

"I still can't believe he got a date that quick," said Mickey. "The only one who _that _happens to is Davy."

"Eh, different places, different girls," said Cara.

"They're the same everywhere," said Mickey.

"I take offence to that," said Cara.

"Trust me, you may be an exception," said Mickey.

"What about me?" asked Abigail.

"Oh dammit, I didn't mean to get into this!" joked Mickey.

"Well good luck man," said Peter. "And remember, if you blow it, we're here!" He snickered to himself.

"Well I'll tell you one thing, Michael Nesmith does _not _blow dates!" said Mike. "I'm off fellas, I may be late." He winked as he walked out the door.

"Something tells me he's too confident," said Cara.

"It's a curse," said Davy.

"Not for you it's not," said Peter.

"While that is true, my good man," said Davy, "it may not be for Mike. Time will tell."

"Hopefully for more than just a few minutes," said Peter, laughing.

Mike pranced into the lobby like a little boy who shot his first deer all by himself. This was is! Oh man, Alice was so pretty…what a woman! This was going to go so well. He turned into the lobby and saw her standing by the counter. She looked lovely in a smart but simple black dress and her long hair in a knot at the nape of her neck. Mike waved goofily at her and went up to her.

Oh man, Alice thought as Mike approached her. This had better be worth it. She spoke to Jeff about this and he didn't seem to think it was a bad idea…Alice was going to regret this for the rest of her life.

"Why hello Alice," said Mike. "You look absolutely lovely this evening."

"Thank you Mike," Alice said sweetly. She was going to have to play the part. "It's nice to see you tonight. Shall we?"

"Oh, we shall alright," said Mike. He took Alice's hand. It took everything in the young woman's power not to recoil. "To my chariot my lady!" Oh…why did it have to be someone like this…

Mike brought Alice out to the Monkeemobile and the two were off. "This is…a nice car," said Alice.

"Thanks," said Mike. "This thing is my baby, she's beautiful! Well, not as much as you." Uhg…smooth? Okay, not really. Mike soon pulled up in the valet parking loop of a nice restaurant called "Lilly Lake." Could Mike really afford places like this? Maybe Alice could get used to this…

"You know, I usually don't to valet, to protective of Monkeemobile here," said Mike. "But I figure tonight's different. You deserve only the very best, Miss. Backer."

"Oh, call me 'Alice' Mike," said Alice.

"Oh, okay then," said Mike. "Getting familiar! I like that." They got out of the car and the valet driver took it.

"Let's go inside Mike," said Alice.

"Sounds good to me," said Mike. The got inside and went up to the front counter. "Hello sir, I've got reservations for two here, under 'Nesmith' if you please."

"Ah, yes sir, of course," said the man up front. "Right this way…" They followed the man over to their table. They were seated, and Alice tried to be alright with Mike gazing into her eyes. She had to play the damn part of the deal was ruined…

Once the food was served, Alice thought she'd have a break from talking to Mike and having to listen to silly stories about the band, the boys in the band, and just so much stupid stuff. But no…food did not stop Mike from flapping his jaw.

"So _then, _I went to the store to buy some oranges cause we were out, and Mickey just _loves _those things but all the oranges there weren't ripe or anything cause it wasn't orange season! You believe that? Cause I didn't not for a minute," Mike chatted in between bites.

"Oh, that's funny," said Alice, trying to sound sincere. "Say, Mike—"

"And then there was that time when Peter accidentally swallowed a quarter—"

"Mike, you're very nice and all, but there's something I have to tell you," Alice butted in. She couldn't do this Mike thing, she just couldn't! It was a living nightmare. Now was the time for drastic measures…

Mike slumped through the door to the hotel suite where everyone was waiting for him to come back. Instead of seeing happy, giddy Mike who was swooning over Alice Backer, in came a depressed-looking Mike. "Did something happen?" asked Cara.

"Oh, well you'd surely love to know what happened Cara, for sure," said Mike.

"Aw man, did you blow it?" asked Davy.

"Yeah, and then some," said Mike. "I don't understand! She seemed so interested!"

"Ya wanna talk about it Mike?" asked Mickey.

"I should, shouldn't I?" said Mike.

"Come on man, stop stalling," said Peter. "What happened?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what happened," said Mike. "Turns out Alice is bisexual…and she has the goddamn hots for Cara!" All eyes turned to Cara, who looked around at everyone frantically, shrugging.

"Uh…sorry Mike?" she said, not quite sure how to react.

"Nah, it ain't your fault," said Mike. "I was this close…seriously, Cara, what do you have that I don't?"

"Well, for starters she has—" started Davy, but he was cut off by a smack from Abigail.

"This is just what I need," said Cara. "More crazy shit…"

"Well I can't say I blame Alice," said Peter.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Mike, blowing up.

"No, not you," said Peter. "I meant Cara!"

"Oh," said Mike, cooling off. "Yeah, right…Cara's pretty…"

"Yeah, thanks," said Cara flatly. "Well, I'm gonna have to face it…who's the ladykiller now, Mike?"

"Oh, cool it," said Mike. "I think I'm gonna go away for a while…"

"Wait, did you have to drive her home?" asked Mickey.

"Nah, she took the bus," said Mike before slamming his door going inside.

"Ouch," said Mickey.

"That sucks," said Peter. "Oh well, live and let live I guess."

"You said it Peter," said Davy. "It'll blow over soon enough…"

Alice went back to her room, scatterbrained. Surely hitting on Cara, although Alice was not interested in girls after all would be easier than dealing with that chatterbox-idiot Mike. She slumped on her bed, holding her head. This job was going to be much more trouble than it was worth. She just hoped she could avoid the still lovestruck Mike.


	22. Chapter 22

"No, no, no!" said Mickey to Davy as the group sat in their suite, just chatting. "That was Sally I dated in high school, not Susan. Man, I wouldn't touch Susan with a ten-foot pole…"

"Well why not?" asked Davy. "Susan wasn't bad."

"Davy, you think every girl's 'not bad'," said Mickey. After that, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Mike, still gloomy about Alice. He opened the door, only to see Rick in the doorway. "Oh, hello Mr. Backer," said Mike, not at all very pleased to see his rejecter's father.

"Hello Mike," said Rick. "How uh…was my daughter last night?"

"Oh, well…she didn't like me," said Mike. "But it's okay, not your fault. What do you need sir?"

"Well, I just wanted to take the time to invite all of you to a formal gala the hotel is having for VIPs this Monday night," said Rick. "I think you all did such a superb job at the gig, and your lady friends are welcome as well."

"You hear that Cara/" said Abigail. "We're going to a formal! Oh, we can dress like princesses!"

"Yeah, sounds great," said Cara. She'd never really been to these sorts of things before, not since prom in high school.

"You all can bring plus ones if you want," said Rick. "It will be in the grand ballroom on the fifth floor. What do you think?"

"Well I think it sounds good, what do you guys think?" asked Mike.

"Sounds like fun," said Peter. Maybe he could ask Cara to go with him? This could be his chance to let her know once and for all that he didn't care about Jeff or anything like that.

"Alright guys," said Rick. "I'll have you on the guest list and I expect to see you there Monday night! In the meantime, get ready and make your ladies pretty!" He left the room on that note.

"Wow, sounds fancy," said Davy. "And we don't have to play at it! For once, we can actually be a part of the crowd."

"Sounds like it'll be interesting," said Cara. "Hey, they said we can bring plus ones, right?"

"Yeah," said Mickey.

"Do you think we should invite Bill and Jane?" asked Cara.

"Yeah, they helped us out after all," said Mike. "I think it's a good idea guys, what do you think?"

"Yeah, let's call them," said Mickey.

Jane shuffled her feet nervously as she walked over to Psychedelic Psycho again on her break. The guys at the hotel had called her and invited her to a formal gala at the hotel they had been invited to, and they said that they called Bill too. Maybe she could find a way for them to go together…she walked through the door again just like she had been doing every other day. "Hey Bill," she greeted.

"Hey there Jane," said Bill looking up from the counter. "You on break?"

"Of course!" said Jane. "So…I got a call from the guys back at the hotel, and—"

"Oh, yeah, the gala, they told me about it," said Bill. "You think you're gonna go?"

"Yeah, it sounds like fun," said Jane. "You?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" said Bill, shrugging. "Wanna go together? Save on gas and everything."

"Oh, yeah, that'd be nice," said Jane, trying to contain her excitement. She didn't want to seem too happy about it.

"Alright then, I'll call you," said Bill.

"Great!" said Jane. "I—uh—gotta go, ya know, do stuff now…I had fun last night by the way!" Bill and Jane went dancing last night, and while it didn't end like a fairytale, it was still fun and she would do it a thousand more times. She only wished Bill felt the same way.

"Yeah, that was fun, we should do it again," said Bill, making Jane float off the floor. "This gala thing should be a kick though, I never really get fancy that often."

"I agree, fun!" said Jane as she left. "Well, I'll see you around!" She walked out the door and over to her car. Bill smiled as he got back to whatever he was supposed to be doing. Jane was a funny kid.

"Buh bye now, me and Cara are going shopping for dresses!" sung Abigail as she literally dragged Cara out the suite door.

"Hey, have fun girls!" shouted Davy.

"Yeah," said Mickey, "and if Alice tries to hit on you, Cara, just tell her you've got a crazy ex-boyfriend on the loose who'll rip her face off!"

"Oh, shut up!" moaned Mike as the door closed behind the girls.

"He'll get over it," said Abigail. "Man Cara, you've got em all lining up! Girls and boys alike!"

"It's just two people," said Cara. "And I don't even know why, I mean, I'm no Davy."

"Well, no, you're not, but that's beside the point," said Abigail.

"Hey girls!" a voice called from behind them. Cara and Abigail turned around and saw Alice pacing towards them. At least she wasn't like Jane used to be, all frantic and silly. Alice had class.

"Ooooh boy Cara," whispered Abigail. "Hey, no wonder she reamed her dad for hitting on you!" Cara elbowed Abigail to get her to shut up.

"Hey Alice," said Cara, trying to stay friendly. "How was last night?"

"Oh…well…Mike didn't exactly get me, you know?" said Alice. Oh man…she really hoped pretending to be bi and like Cara would be better than dating Mike…Cara seemed more sensible and less annoying. Besides, it got her closer to the target. "What are you two up to?"

"We were going to go shop for dresses for the gala," said Cara.

"Oh, that's _right, _Daddy invited you!" said Alice. "I may need something new, would you girls mind if I came along?"

"Not at all," said Abigail, obviously enjoying Cara's awkward situation.

"Great, we can take my car," said Alice. The three girls went to the elevator to go downstairs. Cara tried not to end up too close to Alice in the tiny space, but she ended up there anyway, by Alice's doing of course. Abigail was snickering in the corner, ignoring Cara's looks for help.

Hell, this is actually kind of fun, Alice thought as she milked her "crush" on Cara for all it was worth. Finally, to Cara's relief, they got off the elevator and into the lobby and walked out to the parking lot.

"We can all take my car," said Alice. "My treat girls!"

"Oh, you don't have to," said Cara, trying to make an excuse to get away from her…Alice sure was persistent.

"Yes, I do," said Alice as they approached her car. "Cara, you may sit in front, if Abigail doesn't mind."

"Oh, I don't mind," said Abigail, trying not to crack up. Cara glared at her as Alice let her in to the front passenger seat.

"Alright then girls, we're off!" said Alice. She hit the gas, and the three were off to God only knows where with a hitman disguised as a bisexual sweetheart.

"Ya know, it's been a while since we've all been together without those girls," said Mickey.

"Yeah Mick, you're right," said Mike. "So…whaddya suppose we do?"

"Anything man, I'm bored," said Davy. "Any ideas Peter?"

"I'm coming up dry," said Peter. "Hang on, I just touched something really sticky on the table…I'll be right back, gotta wash my hands now." Peter got up and went over to the bathroom. He was in there for all of two seconds or so before a scream erupted from inside the room and Peter came darting out and ran into Mike, clutching him, terrified.

"Peter, what the hell is your problem?" asked Mike, trying to pry Peter off of him. "What was in there?"

Peter just pointed a shaking finger to the bathroom, sputtering, "Sp—sp—sp—"

"Quick, what's he saying?" asked Mickey. "Come on Pete…uh…spool? Spot? Spark?"

"Spaniard?" interjected Davy.

"Sp—Sp—Spider!" Peter finally said.

"Oh, come on Peter, is this what this is all about?" asked Mike. Peter nodded silently. "Look Peter, it's just a harmless little spider!" He went to the bathroom to get a look at it. "Now Peter, it's not gonna hurt you if you don't hurt it." He was inside the bathroom where the dreaded spider was. "Now, I'm sure it's just as afraid of you as you area afraid of—holy _shit_ there's a huge spider in the sink!" Mike backtracked out of the bathroom and stood outside with everyone else. "I would _not _advise anyone to go in there right now," said Mike again.

"I told you!" said Peter. "It's a monster!"

"Oh, come on fellas, let a real man handle it," said Davy. "Come on Mickey." Davy and Mickey went into the bathroom as well, but soon came out with horrified expressions. "Jesus Christ, that thing's almost as big as me!" said Davy.

"I think it hissed!" said Mickey.

"Okay men, just remain calm," said Mike. "Now, how do you propose we handle this?" The boys looked around the room, and at each other. A master plan against the spider was in progress.

"Hang on girls, I just need to make a phone call," said Alice, stepping into the nearest phone booth.

"Well, that'll get rid of her for a few minutes," said Cara to Abigail. Inside the booth, however, was something Cara would not want to happen at all and would take all the bisexual and lesbian admirers in the world for not to happen.

Alice dialed the number and listened to the phone ring. "Hello?" The person on the other line was Jeff.

"Hey, Jeff, it's Alice," said Alice. "I have Cara and your sister, there's going to be a formal gala at the hotel on Monday night and they wanted to go dress shopping."

"I see…" said Jeff. "What are you gonna do with them?"

"I find that the best way to get your hands on a person is to get them is to get them to come to you," said Alice. "Plus ones are allowed to come, and the girls were saying that they invited that Jane girl you had working for you once who stabbed you in the back, and she's definitely coming."

"I think I see where you're going with this, and I like it," said Jeff. "Go on."

"You shouldn't show your face there because it will scare Cara too much, and she'll just run off again," said Alice. "So I'll keep my eye on Jane the whole night while still pretending to have the hots for Cara so it won't look like I'm watching her, and when Jane leaves, I'll leave, and I'll follow her and tell you where she is. I've done this before, and it works like a charm."

"Sounds good," said Jeff. "What happens after Jane's caught?"

"We make sure Cara knows, and we make sure she knows you have her," said Alice. "And where you have her. They're good friends now it seems from what I saw at the gig the other day. And with Cara's spunk, she's bound to go after her."

"I like your thinking," said Jeff. "I'll see you then." He hung up and Alice got out of the phone booth, putting her façade back on.

"Okay girls, sorry about that," she said. "Cara, I know what'll look good on you, follow me, this place is good." Alice brought them into an expensive-looking boutique. "Here Cara, try this on!" said Alice, shoving what felt like only a foot of fabric into Cara's arms.

"Oh boy, she wants the skin!" said Abigail quietly to Cara. Cara just gave Abigail a dirty look and went over to the dressing rooms to humor Alice. She came back out a long while later (that dress felt two sizes too small) wearing an impossibly tight bright green mini-dress. It squeezed her stomach tight and made her breasts look two cup sizes bigger than normal…no wonder Alice chose it…or maybe she didn't know her dress size…

"Well?" asked Alice. Seriously, maybe she was having a little _too _much fun with this…

"I think it's a little small on me," said Cara, barely able to talk.

"Aw, too bad!" said Abigail snidely. "It's really your color Cara!"

"Can it Abigail," said Cara as she went back to take the dress off and put her normal clothes on. She came out fully dressed and put the hideous dress back on the hanger. "I think I'll have my own look around," she said.

"Alright Cara," said Alice. "I'm sure whatever you find will be gorgeous."

"Hopefully," said Cara as she turned the corner. She wondered if Peter would ask her to go with him…it would be nice, and she would find it hard to say no to him. She wondered what holding a relationship off was doing at this point. Jeff had been on and off for a while; what was the harm? It was a strange situation. What would Peter say if he saw her walk down to the ballroom in a floor-length, beautiful gown, her hair in an elegant updo, looking like a confident, strong woman who had never been hurt or beaten? She was lost in a daydream as she thought about Peter all dressed up in a suit and tie, or maybe a tux. A clean, cultured, nice man. She turned another corner, and then she saw it—

She grabbed it off the hangar, tried it on, and bought it at the counter faster than she had ever done anything. This was it. This was the dress. This would make her feel like a real woman! "Okay guys, I'm all set, how bout you?"

Abigail and Alice looked at Cara in shock. "Wow Cara, you're a fast shopper," said Alice. "Well, let's see it then!"

"Nope!" said Cara. "No one sees this till the gala!" Cara walked on outside, leaving the other two girls inside the boutique to rush after her with their purchases. Cara had never felt more confident! Not at least until she would finally put the dress on and show everyone that she was not a timid little girl.

Back at the hotel room, the boys were still locked in eternal battle with the spider in the bathroom sink.

"Okay, I think we have it all figured out," said Mike. "Mickey, you go in there with the drumstick and poke at it…Davy, have the cup ready for when Mickey scoops it into it with his stick, and Peter, you get the bugspray ready and spray the living hell out of it when it's in the cup, got it?"

"Got it!" replied the others.

"Let's do this!" yelled Mickey, storming into the bathroom with a way cry, brandishing his drumstick like a longsword (a rather short one at that…) but came running right back out. "Aw man guys, I can't do it! Can't someone else?"

"No way I'm taking your job, no way no how!" said Davy.

"Me either," said Peter.

"Well we have to do s_omething_," said Mike. "What are we gonna do? That spider's not gonna leave by itself! Man, I really wish those girls would come back…they may have the brains to do something."

"Won't we look silly to them screaming about a spider in the sink?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, says the one who was first to run screaming from it," said Davy. "But you gotta admit, that thing is scary…"

"Hey guys, we're back," said Cara, walking through the door with Abigail. "We ran into Alice on the way out…finally managed to get rid of her."

"Seriously, if you don't want her, trick her into coming my way!" said Mike. "She may listen to you!"

"I don't think it works that way," said Cara. "Guys…is there something wrong? You all look like you've seen a ghost." All four guys pointed trembling fingers to the bathroom, terrified expressions on their faces.

"What's in there?" asked Abigail.

"Your worst nightmare," said Peter. The girls looked at each other and ventured into the bathroom. Inside the sink was the tiniest little spider Cara had ever seen.

"Oh, come on you four, it's just a little tiny garden spider," said Cara.

"Nuh-uh, that thing's Davy-sized, at least!" said Mike.

"We're trying to get rid of it but we…haven't found a way," said Davy.

"Oh my God…guys come here, I want to show you something," said Cara, not believing her ears. The boys reluctantly gathered round the sink. Cara looked all of them square in the eye and turned on the facet. The water rushed through the sink, drowning the little spider and flushing him down the drain. Once the spider was done, Cara turned the sink off. "You see? Did you guys think of doing that?"

"My hero!" yelped Peter as he lunged forward and hugged her Cara.

"Uh…yeah," said Cara, awkwardly patting Peter on the back. More physical contact with him…just what she needed to go crazy. They let go of each other, finally, and the other three guys were looking down the drain, searching for the spider.

"Oh, come on guys, it's gone!" said Abigail.

"Oh, it'll be back…" said Mickey. "They always come back…" Cara laughed. These guys were probably the silliest, goofiest boys she had ever met. But she loved every last part of being with them, even if it meant she had to save them from evil, giant spiders on a regular basis.


	23. Chapter 23

"Ok, so Cara? Yeah, I know this may sound silly…but would you consider going to the gala with me?"

Peter was alone in his room, practicing in front of the mirror on how in the world he was going to ask Cara to the gala. Would she even go for it? Maybe she wouldn't because of Jeff still. But this wasn't part of a relationship necessarily, it was just an invitation to a party. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. "Hey Cara, how are you? So, I was wondering, you know, that gala? Would you go with me? No…no…that's wrong. Cara, will you go to the gala with me? No! To forward…Hi there Cara, that gala sure does sound fun, doesn't it? No! God! Not right!"

"Peter, don't hurt yourself, I'll go with you," said a voice behind him. Peter turned around in a panic to find Cara standing at the door. Oh…he had left the door open…smart move Peter, smart move.

"Oh…really?" asked Peter.

"Sure, you don't bite," said Cara. "At least I hope not!"

"I'll try not to," said Peter.

"Well good," said Cara, walking into the room. "Man, I've never been a VIP before! This is gonna be so cool…" Peter watched Cara as she went on and on about everything. It was great seeing her so happy; even though they both knew Jeff was still after her, a great confidence was brewing in her that Peter had only seen in glances. "Wow this'll be great…well I gotta go now, got some stuff to do, I'll see ya later Peter!" She walked out of the room leaving Peter rather content with himself.

"Hey Peter, just dropping by," said Davy, casually strolling into Peter's room. "What's got you looking on the up and up?"

"Cara said she'd go to the gala with me," said Peter. "Maybe this can be another chance!"

"Could be mate, could be," said Davy. "Do you think she'd forget about what she said that soon though? About not wanting to be with you cause of Jeff on the loose?"

"You never know," said Peter. "I'm just glad I got this far."

"Me too Peter, me too," said Davy. "Just thought I'd check in on things ya know, make sure you're not screwing things up." Davy walked out as Cara did.

Cara was in the lobby, sitting in one of the chairs, contemplating on hairstyles for the big night…and how she was actually going with Peter. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do about him and her and being together and everything, but she was just now learning to live in the moment. Of course, the very moment out of all of these that she dreaded came to be as Alice strode over to the chairs to Cara.

"Hey Cara," said Alice. "What are you doing down here alone?"

"Just…having some quiet time," said Cara.

"Nothing really wrong with that," said Alice. Cara did seem like a sweet girl, but Alice did not want to get too involved with her if she was going to have to be offed sometime soon. Bad idea, but Alice was professional enough to avoid that. "So, I can't wait to see the dress you got for the gala, I'm sure you'll look beautiful."

"Oh, well I hope so," said Cara, trying to avert Alice's grey gaze.

"Well I'm positive," said Alice. "Say…you wouldn't mind showing up with me, would you?"

"Oh, well…I can't, I'm sorry," said Cara. "I'm already going there with someone."

"Oh? Like a date?" asked Alice. "With who?"

"Peter," said Cara. "The bass player?"

"Oh, him, yeah," said Alice. She tried to sound disappointed…in a way she was rather disgusted, because she wondered what in the world a girl could see in any of those boys. "Why him?"

"He's a fun guy," said Cara, not wanting to get into her whole crush…it would be very insensitive of her to talk about how she felt about Peter in front of Alice anyway; she did like her too.

"Oh, I'm sure," said Alice. "But…are you sure you want to go with him? I'm sure you won't regret one little bit showing up with me, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, it's okay Alice, really," said Cara. "I've—uh—gotta get back up to my room now…I'll see you around."

"Alright," said Alice. "But even if you go with Peter, save a dance for me!"

Cara didn't respond to that; it wasn't worth it. She was going to have to do a lot of dodging and hiding at this gala…but dammit she was going to have fun if she died doing it! Making sure Alice wasn't following her, she made her way back up to the room. She got in and felt like barricading herself.

"What did you run into?" asked Mike.

"Alice, that's what," said Cara. "Man, this is getting to be too much, I need help. She asked me to the gala."

"Ha!" guffawed Abigail. "So…what did you say?"

"Told her I was going with Peter," said Cara.

"White lie?" asked Mickey.

"No, it's true," said Cara. "And believe me, I'm damn happy too, cause I don't know what I'd say to her if I didn't already have a date." Peter brightened up at the use of the word "date." This had to happen, it just had to! "Mike, do you think you could do something for me?"

"What do you need?" asked Mike.

"Can you ask Alice to the gala?" asked Cara. "Please Mike, just say you want one more chance or something like that, I'm begging you!"

"What? Hell yeah, are you crazy, of course I'll do it!" said Mike. "I got her once, I can get her again!"

"You sure about that mate?" asked Davy.

"Oh, shut up, who asked you?" retorted Mike.

"No one, but does one really have to ask Davy Jones?" said Davy with a sly grin. Mike threw a pillow at him, but he ducked so the pillow instead hit Peter square in the face.

"Whoops, sorry Peter," said Mike.

"It's okay," said Peter. "Pillows are soft!"

"So will you try?" asked Cara. "You know, to ask Alice out?"

"Your wish is my command," said Mike. "You can run away from Michael Nesmith, but oh no, you can't hide!" He walked out the door in search of Alice.

"You think it'll work?" asked Mickey.

"Doubt it," said Davy.

"It better," said Cara.

Mike wandered around the lobby looking for Alice. He finally found her carrying a folder to the front desk. "Well hello beautiful!" he said, sliding next to her at the counter.

"Oh…hello Mike," said Alice. Oh no, what the hell was this? This had better be worth her time.

"So, I was just wondering," started Mike. "you know, I know you turned me down and all, and you dig Cara and all that; I mean, I know I blew it that night, and I apologize…would you be willing to give a guy a second chance and go with me to the gala?"

Oh man…this guy could not take a hint…what would she say? It would be to her advantage to go with someone from that group, but it would be hell all night…she had to think fast. "Well, you do seem like you'd be willing to try," said Alice.

"Really?" asked Mike.

"Yes," said Alice reluctantly. "I'll go with you to the gala." She may as well swallowed poison. But she was getting something out of this, she'd better be.

"Oh, that's great Alice, really, trust me, you won't be disappointed, I'll be a regular gentleman!" said Mike, excited. "Well, I've gotta go back up to my room now, but I will see you soon my dear!" He rushed away to the elevator to tell everyone the news, leaving Alice at the counter wondering why in the hell she got herself involved with a bunch of these goofballs in the first place.

"Cara, consider yourself safe, cause the Nez does it again!" said Mike, strutting through the door like a proud rooster.

"I really don't get that chick," said Mickey. "She's not annoying and she's mature and all, but she seems really wishy-washy…you sure this is a good idea Mike?"

"Sure as anything," said Mike. "What a lady…"

"Just don't let her mess with you again," said Davy.

"Oh, I won't," said Mike. "I'll be a better man for her, all the way!"

"I'm sure we'd all love to see that!" said Peter. Mike threw another pillow at him, this time on purpose.

Peter locked himself in his room, looking at himself dressed in his tuxedo just a few hours before the gala. He turned at different angles, posing, just trying to make himself look good. His hair was out of order today of all days…he reached for his brush and combed his blond hair down until it was smooth and shiny. He checked multiple times to see if there were any ugly wrinkles or anything on his clothes; he didn't see any, he was in the clear for now.

Sighing, he sat himself down on his bed. He wondered how Cara was doing, what she'd look like, how she'd react to him tonight. He was very anxious. Of course, he was very happy too, so it kind of rounded him out, but that did not stop his heart from pounding in his chest. The door opened and Davy walked in, already dressed up as well. "Hey Peter, how you holding up?" he asked.

"Nervous," said Peter. "What if I blow it with Cara? I don't think I could take it."

"Peter, trust me, you're not gonna blow it with her," said Davy. "Now, Mike and Alice, that's another story."

Peter laughed. "Thanks Davy," he said. "I just can't wait to see her."

"Oh, I bet," said Davy. "Just a little more time! You'll do fine mate."

"I hope so," said Peter. Davy winked and left. Peter just sat in his room…just a little more time and he'd go to the grand ballroom and wait for Cara to come down those stairs to see her looking beautiful as ever. Hours passed as Peter sat there dreaming, and it was finally time. Straightening his bowtie one last time, he went out of the room. "Hey guy, I think it's time to meet the girls," he said.

"Alright then, let's go!" said Mickey, pumped. He had met a cute strawberry blonde girl named Lacy yesterday and spared no time at asking her to the gala. Of course, she accepted, and Mickey finally got his girl.

"Man, I just can't wait to see Alice," said Mike as the gang walked out of the suite. "I bet she'll look fabulous." The band bunched up in the elevator as they made their way up to the fifth floor where the gala was being held. The elevator stopped, and they got out onto the floor.

"Hey guys, it's Bill and Jane!" said Davy.

"Hey," said Jane. She wore a shimmering white gown with a halter style top and her hair was in an elegant, volumous updo. Bill had brushed his hair and trimmed his beard. "How's everyone?"

"Doing pretty well," said Mike. "We're waiting for our ladies!"

"Man, thanks for the invite," said Bill, looking around. "This is a pretty hip shindig."

"Hey! It's Alice!" exclaimed Mike as he rushed over to her. She was looking pretty in a simple golden dress and her hair in a knot like it was on their ruined date. Mickey noticed Lacy, who was dressed in green and went over to her.

"Well mate, it's just you and me," said Davy. "Oh wait, just you, there's Abigail!" Peter turned and saw Abigail wearing a seductive red gown that hugged her body at all the right angles. She was pretty, but he bet when he saw Cara all these other girls would be knocked out of the park. He waited for Cara to come down those stairs. Someone started to come down, and as she turned the corner, Peter saw her…it was Cara, and she looked too beautiful for words.

Her gown was a deep royal blue and it shimmered with her every move. The skirt flared out at the waist with elegant layers. The top was sleeveless and rimmed with silver rhinestones and there was a large but flattering blue rose on the side of her waist. Her hair was partly up in a bun and the rest of it cascaded around her shoulders in elegant curls and her bangs were brushed to the side. Her lips were scarlet and she was the most perfect thing Peter had ever seen.

"Hi Peter," she said when she made it down the stairs. Peter got a closer look at her and saw that she was wearing the necklace he had got her for her birthday. "You look great!"

"Wow Cara, so do you," said Peter, unable to take his eyes off her. "Cara, you are so beautiful it's not even funny."

"Thanks Peter," she said graciously. "Where are the others?"

"All inside," said Peter, gesturing to the ballroom. He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall," said Cara, taking Peter's arm. He led her inside, and she felt like royalty. A string quartet was playing music for dancing, and there were VIPs everywhere. They spotted the others and went over to them.

"Hey, made it," said Peter.

"Wow Cara…wow," said Jane. "Where'd you find that thing at? You look great!"

"Just a little place," said Cara.

"Oh Cara, you look fantastic!" said Alice, attempting to get away from Mike.

"Thanks Alice," said Cara. "Hey, Peter, let's go over there." The two walked off and Alice cursed herself. Oh well, she'd just try and keep an eye on Cara…Jane was what she was after tonight.

"Cara?" asked Peter. "Would you…dance with me?"

"Sure Peter," said Cara. Peter smiled and took Cara's waist with his left hand, and her right hand with his own right hand. It felt great to feel Peter's hand…just great. The string quartet played a waltz, and Peter tried desperately to keep up with the beat. He knew he was being clumsy, but Cara didn't seem to mind. When the couple turned a corner, however, there was Alice, staring them in the face with her grey eyes.

"Well hello!" she said. "Peter, you wouldn't mind if I stole your dance partner, would you?"

"Yes, I actually would mind," said Peter in a matter-of-fact voice. "We were dancing and we're here together. Go find Mike."

Alice looked rather taken aback, but Mike finally came to the rescue. "Well there you are Alice, I thought I'd lost you!" he said. "Now come on, let's get some punch."

Alice looked like she was going to fight, but instead put on her sweet face and said, "Okay Mike, let's go." As they walked off, Mike turned back around and gave Peter and Cara a quick wink.

"Glad that's gone, eh Peter?" asked Cara.

"Very," said Peter. "Now, where were we?" He continued to dance with Cara.

Alice kept her eye on Jane as she and Mike went over to the punch bowl. If she didn't see her leave, the whole plan she had in her head would fall through, and she would be out of a job. She had to make sure this was perfect. She was still standing with that dirty hippie-looking guy. "So Alice, did I tell you that you look beautiful this evening?" asked Mike.

"Yes Mike, many times," said Alice. She was beginning to get frustrated by him, but there was nothing she could do with Cara as long as she had Peter there. She was surprised at how he lashed out at her. All she could so was tolerate Mike and watch Jane like a hawk.

As the night went on, Cara of course had to dance with all of the guys. It was fun, and she didn't care! Peter danced with the other girls too. He was reluctant, but when Abigail asked him he didn't think it would hurt. He did have to say though that it was weird dancing with Jane. The group was chatting on the side of the dance floor when Cara decided it was a good time to get some solitary time to clear her head.

She looked and looked, but found that the only quiet, alone place was the balcony. She took a deep breath. Maybe if she didn't look down she'd be okay…it was dark out anyway. She slipped away and walked out on the balcony. She leaned on the rail and thought. Peter…what was she going to do about him? She knew they were both crazy about each other, this night was making that clear. If only Jeff was out of the picture—then it would be different. But would she know him if not for Jeff? This was all getting so confusing.

Peter broke off his conversation with Lacy to see Cara was not in the group anymore, but on the balcony. He started to walk on over.

"Hey Pete, where you going?" asked Davy.

"Balcony," said Peter. "Cara's over there, I'm gonna see what's up." He went over and stood next to Cara outside. "Hey Cara, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah," said Cara. "I just needed to get away from everything for a moment. It got kinda noisy and crowded."

"Cara, you look so beautiful tonight," said Peter. "Really, you do."

"Thank you Peter," said Cara.

"Look Cara, why are we fooling ourselves?" asked Peter. "I need you Cara, I don't care about Jeff at all. Why aren't we together?"

"Peter, I just don't want to see you get hurt," said Cara.

"But I don't care about that," said Peter. "Cara, I love you. You're all I want, and so what if someone's in the way? Cause he's not in the way Cara, and he never was."

Cara just smiled. "Remember when Mickey was joking about us being trapped in a high, dark place together so we could have someone to hold onto?"

"Yeah," said Peter.

"I think this was what he was talking about," said Cara. She leaned into him and kissed him sweetly. It was a short kiss, but it was enough for Peter to know what it was. "I actually feel like leaving," said Cara. "You?"

"Anywhere and anything for you, Cara," said Peter. "Let's go back to the room." The two went to the elevator and into the suite. Peter led Cara back into their room.

"Hey, Peter?" said Cara as she took her jewelry off.

"Yeah?" said Peter.

"I love you too Peter," said Cara, facing him. Peter cupped her soft face with his hand and kissed her deeply, running his fingers through her hair, taking pin by pin out, letting her hair tumble down in a cascade of curls. Cara gripped at Peter, sliding his jacket off of his shoulders. Peter lowered Cara to the bed, cradling her head and deepening the feverish kisses. Hands of both of them were everywhere, and it felt so right. Heat, passion, so much of everything. They moved against each other like long-lost lovers, messing with buttons on clothes and locks of hair. Peter fumbled with the laces at the back of her dress and it came off with ease. In the dim light, he could see her bruises. Cara could too—she recoiled in embarrassment and fear, but Peter placed a loving hand on her.

"I don't care," said Peter.

"But…it's so ugly," said Cara.

"You're beautiful Cara," said Peter. "I'll take those bruises away…I love you so much, they'll have to disappear."

"Oh Peter," said Cara, kissing him again. She knew she could trust him, love him. Everything would be alright from now on; he would actually make love to her tonight, and for the first time ever, she felt truly loved.

Jane and Bill stopped at a gas station outside the hotel on their way back home after the gala. "That was nice," said Jane, hoping to get a positive response from Bill.

"Yeah, it was really fun," said Bill. "You looked great by the way. White's your color."

Jane giggled. Well, that was something, wasn't it? "Hey, I'm gonna go inside and pay, you stay here."

"Okay," said Jane. Little did she know, Alice was lurking behind the bushes in the station. She knew how to be silent. She had no clue how she was able to ditch Mike, but she did and she was happy. Gag in one hand, she silently crept up to Jane, who was standing next to the car. Once she was directly behind her, she grabbed her fiercely from behind and gagged her before she was able to scream. Jane kicked and scratched at Alice, but with one swift blow on the head, she was unconscious and Alice was able to drag her behind the bushes and to her car.

"Okay Jane, all set," said Bill, coming out of the store. But Jane wasn't there. He thought for a moment before freaking out, but when he saw little scratches on the car that weren't there before, obviously from a fight, he could only think one thing…"Jeff," he sneered. He hopped in the car and sped back to the hotel to tell the others what he thought. This was getting out of hand.


	24. Chapter 24

Peter's eyes fluttered open at the sight of sunlight pouring in through the window. He sat up and looked to his side and saw Cara lying peacefully, still asleep, beside him. He smiled; he wouldn't wake her—she looked too relaxed. The light was better than it had been last night, so Peter could clearly see her bruises clearly now. They were faded to green instead of the dark purple that Peter's shoulder was, but they were blotchy and covered way too much of her body…it was a horrible sight to look at, not because they were flaws, but because someone actually had the nerve to do something like that to her. Peter swore he'd get at least a punch in when they found Jeff, that was for sure. Peter got up carefully as not to disturb Cara and he saw in the mirror that his body was still smudged with Cara's lipstick from last night. Peter laughed at that and went off to the shower.

Cara started to wake up soon after that. She smiled as she thought about last night; screw Jeff, this was it! She stretched and got up out of bed. Once she was dressed and showered, she went on over to the living room to find everyone, including Bill sitting in a group. "Hey guys," said Cara sitting down next to Peter. "Bill, where's Jane?"

"Just what I'm wondering," said Bill. "Jane's missing—and by the looks of my car, she put up a fight. Someone nabbed her up last night after the gala, and I'm thinking Jeff." At that precise moment, the phone rang.

"I've got it guys," said Abigail, picking the phone up. "Hello? "What do you want? You took her where? Oh, of course we're gonna come and get her you dirty, rotten bastard! I don't give a _fuck _if I'm your sister dammit, I'm gonna kill you when I get my hands on you! What? There's no freaking way we're gonna give Cara up to you jerk! Oh, yeah, I'll see you soon alright!" Abigail slammed the phone down. "You were right Bill. Jeff has Jane, he said he had someone here at the hotel to nab her up after the gala last night to give Cara an incentive to come to him. He also said that if Cara didn't get to where he is today, he's gonna kill Jane."

Cara was in outer space. She felt dizzy and unreal. She leaned back into the couch and started to cry.

"Cara, what's wrong?" asked Mike.

"Oh, guys, this is all my fault!" she sobbed. "I swear, if it weren't for me running off to all you guys no one would be in this mess! No one would be about to die, and you'd be living your happy little lives without all of this crap to deal with! I should have just stayed with Jeff and lived through it…"

"What are you saying Cara?" said Peter, making everyone in the room jump. He rushed in front of her and grabbed her hand. "Cara, how can you say that? You ran because you had to, why in the world would you want to stay with Jeff? And hell, I know it sounds stupid, but I've enjoyed all of this, except for the evil guy after you and getting shot! Meeting you was one of the best parts of my life and I don't know what I would do if you hadn't knocked on our door that night! I am _convinced _that you are the love of my life, and that all of this is _not _your fault."

"Yeah Cara," said Davy. "Look, don't pin yourself on all of this. Today, we'll leave you here and go sneak Jane out, trust me, we're The Monkees, it'll be a synch!"

"No," said Cara, wiping her tears away. "Guys, if anyone's going to face Jeff and save Jane, it's gonna be me. I'm so sick and tired of running, it's not even funny."

"But Cara, you'll get hurt," said Peter.

"Yeah, and I don't care!" said Cara. "I'm done with all this hiding! Jane stuck her neck out for us, right? If it weren't for her, granted she almost had us caught, but still, if she hadn't switched sides, Jeff would have me right now! I think it's time to return the favor, and kick Jeff's sorry little ass."

"Well, I guess there's no stopping you," said Mickey. "Abigail, where did Jeff say he has Jane?"

"The old closed-down prison on the other side of town," said Abigail.

"Do you know how to get there?" asked Bill, frantic.

"Yeah, that's his little hideout," said Abigail. "Oh, when I get my hands on him…"

"Same here," said Cara. "We should leave now."

"Don't we need a plan?" asked Mike. "I mean, we can't just barge in there not knowing what we're doing, it could be dangerous."

"This whole thing is gonna get dangerous, plan or no plan," said Cara. "We have to go now if we're gonna have time to get Jane out of there."

Over at the old prison, Jeff had Jane tied to a steel bar in the middle of a dank, dark room. Alice stood in the corner, ready to strike if Jane should try to do anything stupid. "So Jane, it's nice to see you here again," sneered Jeff.

"Go to hell Jeff," spat Jane. "What do you think having me here is gonna accomplish?"

"Very much actually," said Jeff. "You see, I told those idiots back at that hotel that if they don't come here and get you today, you'll be dead by the next morning. Hey, we'll both win! You'll live, and I'll have Cara back! Isn't that fair?"

"Not by a longshot!" said Jane. "Trust me, they'll come, but they won't let you catch them, not Cara, not anybody! And when you take me out of these ropes, I'm gonna make you wish you were never born!"

"I'd love to see that," said Jeff. Jane made a move to lunge at him but Alice was quicker than her, slapping her across the face. Jane's cheek stung and she was shaking with rage, but she would not lose herself completely in there. She knew Cara and the boys, most importantly Bill, were coming after her; they had to be.

Everyone piled into one car, the Monkeemobile, on the way to the old prison. Abigail argued her way to the drivers' seat ("I'm the only one who knows where we're going, so _I _should drive!") and Mike submitted, taking the front passenger's seat again. The other five were crammed somehow in the backseat.

"Are we there yet?" whined Davy. "I'm getting crushed back here, I am!"

"It's a bit of a drive," said Abigail. "Cara, you okay back there?"

"Trying not to think too much," said Cara. "I can't believe this is actually happening already."

"Bout time," said Mike. "This guy's gonna get his just deserts I tell you. We probably way outnumber him too."

"Jeff has a lot of tricks up his sleeve," said Cara. "You really never know what you're gonna get. I wonder who he had in the hotel who kidnapped Jane."

"I dunno," said Mickey. "Did anyone seem suspicious?"

"Not anyone who I saw," said Peter. "I mean, I didn't very much care for that Rick fellow, but I don't think it was him. Maybe it was just a random person."

"Well I don't care if it was the Queen of England!" said Bill. "We gotta get Jane and set this asshole straight!"

"Bill, you seem really fired up over this," said Mike.

"Well why shouldn't he be?" asked Abigail. "Jane's gone!"

"Yeah, that's it," said Bill. Abigail pulled into a gravel lot in front of a large, hulking, windowless black building.

"This it?" asked Mike.

"Yeah," said Cara and Abigail. "Boy do I remember this place," said Cara. Everyone got out of the car except for Cara, who just sat and stared at the building.

"Cara, are you okay?" asked Peter.

"I'm fine," said Cara. "I just can't believe he's in there right now."

"It'll be alright," said Peter. He held out his hand and Cara took it. Peter helped Cara out of the car and the two made their way over to the group.

"Now how do you suppose we can get into there undetected?" asked Mike.

"We'll have to really _think,_" said Mickey.

Back inside, Jeff was contemplating. "What am I gonna do to them once they get in here?" he asked.

"You won't do shit!" screamed Jane.

"Bitch, shut up!" screamed Alice. "You _are _annoying!"

"Oh, who asked you?" said Jane. Alice raised her hand again and Jane cowered.

"Well, I know I'm taking Cara, that's a fact," Jeff continued. "But do I kill her right away or use her some more times before I waste her? Decisions, decisions…"

"You're never gonna get away with this you know!" said Jane. "They're gonna outnumber you by so much, it's not even funny!"

"I thought both of us told you to shut your mouth, you irritating little insect!" said Alice.

"Oh, fuck you!" yelled Jane.

"Jane, I would advise you to keep your temper to a minimum," said Jeff. "Or bad things are going to happen to you whether anyone comes or not."

"Such big words for you Jeff," sneered Jane. "You might hurt yourself if you keep using them." Jeff let loose and punched Jane hard in the face twice, one giving her a bloody nose and the other blackening her eye. Red blood poured onto the white dress she still had on from last night.

"If that doesn't shut you up, I don't know what will," said Jeff menacingly.

The group stood on the dark first floor of the prison building, looking up the stairs. "What floor did he say it was on?" asked Peter.

"He didn't," said Abigail.

"I think he wants it to be like a game," said Cara, searching every corner. "Sort of a test; I wouldn't put it past him." Somewhere upstairs, a horrible, piercing scream echoed. Everyone, but mostly Bill, flinched. "I know this sounds horrible," said Cara again, "but I think we're going to have to follow the screams."

"Let's go guys," said Mike. He started to climb up and the rest of them followed. Peter clung to Cara on the way up. She remembered that he was afraid of the dark, and this place was very dark.

"Hold up," said Bill, making his way to the front of the line. He pulled out his lighter and lit it. "That better?"

"Much," sighed Peter. His grip on Cara loosened a little, but not by much. Not that Cara minded anyway.

"Hey guys, what's in this room?" asked Mickey as they got to the first landing.

"I dunno, but do you think we should be going in there?" asked Mike.

"There may be stuff in there we can use," said Davy.

"Like what?" asked Abigail.

"I dunno, a better light, some weapons, anything," said Davy. "I think it's worth a shot."

"Anything can help at this point," said Cara. "Let's have a look." The group turned the corner into the dimly-lit room. It was very dusty and was filled with lots of old odds and ends, some nearly unrecognizable.

"It doesn't look like anyone's used this room in ages," said Peter, picking up a pair of rusty scales. "Any idea of what this room was used for?"

"Who knows," said Mickey. "Probably just a storage room." Suddenly, there was a loud growl from the corner. "Geez, who's hungry now?" said Mickey.

"Mickey, I don't think that's a stomach," said Cara. Out of the shadows, a large, dirty, black dog appeared, growling, bristling, and very _very _mad.

"Nice doggy?" whispered Peter. The dog growled louder and started to bark. It ran at Peter, who made a run for it.

"Shoo!" yelled Bill, warding it off with a broom he had found on the desk. The dog knocked the broom out of his hands and bit his leg. Bill yelled in pain and tried to kick the dog off. Mike rushed over and kicked the dog himself, who went to turn on him.

"I've got Bill!" shouted Cara. "Everyone, get out of there and lock the door!" Cara had Bill lean on her as she rushed him out of that room. The others were inside brandishing brooms and books and anything they could get their hands on to keep the vicious animal at a distance. They got outside the door, but the dog got there too.

"Come on, we've got to push this thing back in!" shouted Mike. The four guys worked on the door while Cara and Abigail tended to Bill. The dog was peeking its snout outside the door, and with much force and effort, they finally had the door closed and locked. Growling and barking was still audible, but it was contained.

"Great job Davy," said Peter. "Nice suggestion going in there."

"Hey, I didn't know what was in there!" said Davy. "That dog was evil it was!"

"Bill, are you okay?" asked Mike.

"I'll live," said Bill. "Thing got my leg good."

"Here," said Mickey. He pulled a scarf (still don't know why he had a scarf) out of his pocket and handed it to Bill. "Just wrap it around your leg, like a bandage."

"Got it," said Bill, doing as Mickey said.

"Bill, do you want to stay here with one of us?" asked Mike.

"Hell no, are you kidding?" said Bill. "I'm going up there for Jane!"

"Man, how do you _really_ feel about that bird?" asked Davy.

"What do you mean?" asked Bill.

"Oh, don't kid yourself," said Peter. "I see how you two are together! I can tell you like her, and she's crazy about you! Hey, it used to be me, but that was back when she was insane."

"Okay, so I like her," said Bill. "And that's why I'm gonna go after her dammit."

"Okay, you can come if you think you can," said Mike. "Just be careful."

"I will," said Bill, getting up. He held his lighter high as he limped up the stairs like everyone else. Somewhere upstairs, there was another yell.

Cara gripped Peter's hand, and he held her into him. "Everything's going to be fine," he said to her. She didn't say anything, but she probably didn't need to. The yells and screams and the voices got closer and closer as they approached their destination. Cara's heart thumped in her chest; she was actually going to face that bastard Jeff for the first time in months…was she actually ready for this?

They stopped outside the door where the noise was the loudest. "I think this is it," said Abigail. There were voices coming from behind the door:

"It's been hours," said Jeff. "Where are all your friends?"

"They'll be here!" said Jane. "Just wait and see!"

"Jane honey, I'd just face the truth and see that your 'friends' are flakes!" said another female voice that sort of sounded like—

"Alice?" whispered Mike. "It can't be Alice!"

"Only one way to find out," said Cara. Slowly, with a shaky hand, she gripped the doorknob and turned it. She pushed the door open, and the group burst inside.

"Not coming, eh?" said Abigail. "Hi there big brother, long time no see!"

"Well, you did come after all!" said Jeff. "What a pleasant surprise!" Jane sat in the middle of the room, tied to a post with a black eye and a broken bloody nose with blood spattered all over her white ballgown. In the corner stood Alice, looking menacing.

"Okay Jeff, you got what you wanted, now untie Jane and let her go!" shouted Cara from the crowd.

"Ohho! Look who we have here!" said Jeff. "Cara you little bitch, before we let Jane go, why don't you come right over here." He pointed next to him.

"Over my dead body," Cara growled. "Let Jane go!"

"Fine," said Jeff. He went over and cut the barely conscious Jane down from the post. Bill rushed over as Jane tumbled to the floor, cradling her.

"Fucking bastard," Bill cursed as he brought Jane back.

"Damn right," said Jeff. "Cara, dumb bitch, I said get the hell over here!"

"Like hell she will!" shouted Peter, coming in front of her.

"Aw, well look at this!" said Jeff. "It's the little idiot I ran into with my expensive car! Hey kid, if you give me a ten dollar bill I think we can figure something out, how about that?"

"Oh, knock it off!" said Peter. "Yeah, that was me then, but I'm a man dammit and I'm not afraid of you! If you want Cara, you're gonna have to go through me!"

"Yeah, and me!" said Davy.

"Me too!" said Mickey.

"And me!" said Mike.

"Plow on through me man!" said Bill.

"And me, you bastard," said Jane as strong as she could.

"Me too," said Abigail.

"Just face it man, you're outnumbered seven to two," said Mike. "Man Alice, how could I have trusted you?"

"You shouldn't have," said Alice. "It's okay, I don't like you anyway."

"I don't care how many people you have on your side!" said Jeff. "I'm taking Cara and that's final!" Peter didn't know how he did it, but he threw a punch and landed it right smack in the middle of Jeff's face. Jeff glared, and the fight began. Fists of everyone flew everywhere, except for Jane and Bill who managed to sneak downstairs to nurse their wounds. Cara was getting yanked between Peter and Jeff in a flurry of punches. Meanwhile, Mike and Alice were having their own little piece.

"Man, I don't get it!" said Mike. "You know, you're evil, get it, EV-VIL!"

"Well, I'm glad we got that straightened out!" said Alice. She grabbed a wooden plank lying on the ground and brandished it.

"Oh God, I'm not hitting a girl, I'm not hitting a girl, I'm not hitting a girl…" Alice whacked him in the head with the plank. "Oh, Goddammit, I'm hitting a girl!" He lunged at her and the two punched and smacked each other to no tomorrow.

"Hey, hey Jeff!" piped up Davy, interrupting Peter and Jeff's fight.

"Oh, what the hell do you want tiny?" moaned Jeff.

"How old ya say your sister was?" asked Davy, grinning in anticipation.

"Uh…eighteen," said Jeff, confused. "Why?"

"She hangs out!" said Davy. Jeff gave him a very pissed-off glare and Davy sped off, Jeff after him. "Run Peter!" Davy called. Peter did just that. Cara ran after him, but nor before Jeff had snacked the living daylights out of Davy and grabbed Cara.

"Help!" yelled Cara, kicking and flailing to get away from Jeff.

"Mickey!" cried Peter, trying to get Cara back. He and Mickey pulled, trying their hardest to free the girl.

"It's not worth it kids!" said Jeff. "She's all mine!"

Abigail snuck behind Jeff and started to slap him in all kinds of ways, but Jeff let go of Cara with one hand and knocked her unconscious with one swipe. "Abigail!" Davy shouted and ran to her. He dragged her out of the room. Mike and Alice were still locked I combat, but Mike managed to hold Alice off long enough to run. He grabbed Mickey on his way out, not realizing that he was helping Peter.

"Peter, help me!" Cara shouted.

"I'm trying Cara, I'm trying!" shouted Peter. His grip was getting weaker, he could feel it.

"Just give up kid," said Jeff. "Cause that's all you are, a kid!"

"That's not true!" shouted Cara. "He's a man, a good one at that, and I love him!"

"Psh, love!" scoffed Jeff. "No such thing! You're just a dumb bitch, how can you know what love is anyway?"

"I know what it is!" said Cara. "And let me tell you, Peter does it just fine!"

"You better let her go or there's gonna be trouble!" said Peter. Just then, behind him, Alice wielding the wooden plank snuck up and smacked him in the back of the head. Peter fell to the floor and Jeff dragged Cara up the staircase to the highest floor. The last thing Peter saw before he blacked out was Cara kicking and scratching at Jeff, and the last thing he heard was her screaming, "Help!" He had failed, and she was gone.


	25. Chapter 25

Peter work up in the hotel suite on a couch with everyone looking over him. He sat up slowly, not really remembering what had happened. His body ached all over and he noticed a bloody bandage on his head. "Man guys…what happened?"

"We all ran for it," said Davy. "Alice bashed you on the head with a piece of wood and Jeff beat the crap out of all of us."

"Oh, yeah, that…" said Peter. "Wait a minute…Cara…oh no guys…" He remembered Jeff dragging Cara off to the stairs.

"We're sorry Peter," said Mickey. "He got her."

"What? Guys, why did we go back then?" asked Peter, nearly losing it.

"We had to go back," said Abigail. "There were too many of us hurt, we couldn't risk it."

"Well, are we going back?" said Peter. "Come on guys, we have to go rescue her!"

"It's too risky right now," said Mike. "We're all hurt and it's dangerous over there! Trust me, she's gonna be okay, we'll save her."

"No, it's not okay!" said Peter, standing up. "How can you say that? How can you be so selfish? Cara's our friend dammit, and yeah, I'll say it, she's my girl! Hell, it may be my own fault she's caught! Cara's lost, scared and alone, captured by the same man we swore to protect her from, and I don't know about any of you, but I'm going after her, and I'm taking the car Mike!" He stormed out of the room and to the elevator.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" asked Bill, nursing Jane.

"If he wants to go he can go," said Mike. "He just better be careful.

Peter sped out into the lobby and was stopped by Rick and Charles. "Hey there Big Pete, where are you going in such a hurry?" said Rick.

"Oh, I'll tell you where," said Peter. "Your daughter is working for a rat-bastard who kidnapped Cara only to abuse and use her more again like he used to before she ran off to us, and I'm going to rescue her, that's where I'm going!"

"Wait, Alice?" asked Rick. "That just doesn't seem right…"

"Well I'll tell you it's damn right Mr. Backer!" said Peter. Rick, still looking confused, mosied off to his room.

"So he got her?" asked Charles.

"Yeah," said Peter. "And I don't care what happens, I'm gonna get her back."

"What about the other boys?" asked Charles.

"They're all too scared," said Peter. "I don't know why; Cara's our friend! Well sir, I best be off. I can't wait too long."

"Well good luck kid," said Charles as Peter walked out the door. "And be careful!" He would be careful, Peter thought as he climbed into the car and drove off. But not too careful—that's how nothing gets done.

The room was very small dark; there was only one little window overlooking the streets below, and Cara sat in the corner shaking in fear and anger. How could she be here again? She knew the others had tried their best—at least they managed to rescue Jane, and as far as she knew, nobody was killed. Peter…she saw him fall to the ground after Alice hit him…she hoped to God that he was okay. The door opened slowly and Jeff, barely fitting through it, squeezed his way into the prison room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" spat Cara.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Jeff. "Checking to see if you or your friends have any bright ideas to get you out of here! Not that they'll be coming, of course."

"Oh, you've got it all wrong," said Cara. "They'll be here, just wait and see, they'll come!"

"We'll see about that bitch," said Jeff. Cara spat at him and he lunged forward and slapped her across the face, leaving a huge red mark on her cheek. "Think before you act, slut."

"Go to hell you bastard," hissed Cara through her teeth, trying not to feel the stinging pain on her face.

"I plan to one day," said Jeff. "And I'll be taking you with me." With that, he walked out the door, slamming it, leaving Cara all alone in that cold, dark room. Oh Peter…where are you? She thought.

Peter sped through the streets and weaved through traffic as fast as he could. He wondered how much time he had left. What was Jeff doing to Cara right now? Uhg, he didn't want to think about it; it was horrible. Where was she? Was she still safe? His mind was frantic as his driving. Suddenly, like a slap in the face, Peter heard a siren wail behind him and saw flashing lights. "Oh God…why now?" he muttered. Feeling like giving that officer a good punch in the jaw, he slowed down and pulled over. "What seems to be the problem, officer?" he asked.

"Son, do you know how fast you were going?" asked the officer, filling out a ticket.

"Fast enough," said Peter. "Look officer, I really have to go, my girl's in trouble, and if I don't get to her soon, she may get killed, please!"

"Nice story kiddo, but we hear stuff like that all the time," said the officer, ripping the ticket off of the notepad and handing it to Peter.

"God, fifty dollars man?" said Peter. "I'm a musician, I can't afford this!"

"Well you should have thought about that before speeding," said the officer.

"Look officer, I told you why I was speeding, my girlfriend is being held prisoner by her jealous ex-boyfriend who's probably beating her _right now!_" said Peter. "Look, if you just follow me, I can show you—!"

"You look kid," said the officer. "I just do traffic violations, get a real cop, would ya? And stop making up stories!" The officer drove off, leaving Peter with a traffic ticket he couldn't pay and a temper a mile wide. How in the word was he supposed to get to Cara in time now? Grunting in frustration, he pulled back onto the road and tried to drive like a normal, civilized civilian.

Back at the hotel suite, Mike sat on the couch silently. "Hey Mike," said Mickey going over to him.

"Hey," said Mike flatly.

"Man Mike, are you still mad at Peter?" asked Mickey.

"It's not that," said Mike. "I can't believe Alice is in on all this."

"Look man, I always thought Alice was a little off," said Mickey. "Don't worry about it."

"Trying…it's just so weird," said Mike.

"Do you suppose Peter's okay over there?" asked Mickey.

"Peter will be fine," said Mike. "Let's face it, he's not the dumb little kid we all thought he was before all this. He can handle himself."

"Don't you think we should go over and help him?" asked Mickey.

"In time," said Mike. "We'll be there for him. But Cara's his girl."

"Yeah, you're right," said Mickey. "I just hope he's okay over there."

"He's okay," said Mike. "He has spirit."

"That he does," said Mickey. In the other room, Bill, although his leg was mauled up pretty bad, was tending to Jane's injuries.

"Bill, don't you think you should be looking at your leg?" asked Jane as Bill sponged the blood off her face.

"My leg's fine," said Bill. "Just a bite, it'll heal." He tried to snap Jane's nose back into place.

"Ow!" she screamed, but Bill had fixed it.

"It's gonna have a bump in it, but you should be fine," said Bill. "Come up with a battle story."

"Or I could just say I walked into a wall," said Jane. "They'd believe it anyway…I know not a lot of people like me. I think I'm working on it, but I don't know."

"Jane, I think you're a groovy kid," said Bill. "And I mean it."

"Really?" asked Jane, looking up at Bill.

"Sure," said Bill.

"Man, I'm worried about Cara," said Jane. "Maybe this is my fault, I don't know…I can't believe I was the one who almost did this to her."

"But you didn't," said Bill. "You stood up for yourself and her and switched sides. Pretty noble of you if you ask me."

"You're right," said Jane. "I guess we can only wish for her to be okay though. Peter really does love her."

"He won't let anything happen to her," said Bill. "Now hold still, I'm gonna look for cuts…"

Back in the old prison, Jeff and Alice were discussing. "Jeff…what are we gonna do if those guys come back?" Alice asked. "I mean…there are a lot of them. I don't know how we got past them."

"I have a solution," said Jeff. "You forget, I know people. "Guys, get in here!" In walked four burly, huge, and not to mention stupid-looking men. "I'm around, I have my ways," said Jeff again.

"Not bad," said Alice. "But now that we're figured all of this out…when do I get my money?"

"When those stupid boys are out of the picture," said Jeff. "Which should be soon enough anyway."

"Better be," muttered Alice. She was growing impatient.

"Guys, go through the building and try to block all the doors," said Jeff. The big men grunted and went off. "And be _patient _Alice. I don't like impatient people."

"Fine," said Alice. "It seems like it's almost over anyway." Jeff turned away and went upstairs to Cara. He opened the door and saw her lying there on the floor.

"What are you doing here again?" asked Cara.

"Alice is frustrating me," said Jeff. "But I can't hit her; she's on my side, working for me."

"Isn't that a little redundant?" asked Cara. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"I just realized that I can take my anger out on someone else…" Jeff whispered. Cara knew what was coming. She cowered back and whimpered. Oh no…not this, not now…not again.

"Jeff, please!" Cara pleaded, but with one mighty swipe, Jeff's big meaty hand went down on her, knocking her back down to the floor with a loud "_smack!"_ Cara screamed, and Jeff held her arms back behind her and bashed her up against the walls. He pinned her down and punched and kicked her until she bled. Her old bruises ached as new ones came. The pain was unbearable, and she began to feel dizzy. Jeff landed one punch right in the middle of her face and she felt her nose break; warm blood pooled and dripped down from her face. Tears mixed with sweat and blood as Jeff kicked her against the wall one last time.

"There, I feel better now, thanks bitch," said Jeff.

Cara could not speak; she was lightheaded with pain. She was crawling on all fours like an animal, trying not to give up completely. Jeff chuckled darkly as he left the room again. Cara huddled up in the corner, wiping the blood off of her face. She sobbed and looked out the small window…where were the guys? Where were The Monkees? Closed in her corner, Cara was beginning to lose all of the character and confidence that she worked so hard to gain.

Peter was speeding once again after he got away from that first officer. He was hoping and praying that he wouldn't get caught again because all he could (barely) afford was that fifty dollar ticket. He'd just have to be careful. He tried to remember which street Abigail turned onto the last time when they went to the old prison to get Jane. Oh, he hoped to God he remembered…then it hit him—he was going the right way after all. His heart pounded as he turned into the familiar gravel road in the sunset. Why did all of this have to happen? But it didn't matter—he wasn't going to whine or complain now.

He got out of the car and walked with wobbly legs over to the front door. He stared it down for a while, working up the courage to just do it already. "I'm coming for you Cara," said Peter as he burst in through the door. He got inside, and the door closed, leaving him in the dark. Oh no…he hated the dark…but he had to get passed it. Grinding his teeth, he made his way up the stairs.

They creaked as he stepped on each one—it wasn't like it was when everyone was there. It was lonely and dark. Downright scary actually. Peter looked around desperately for some kind of light, but there was nothing. There was a loud flapping noise, and a bat flew right over his head, sending a breeze through his hair. He jumped and froze up against the stair rail, his chest heaving. Damn bats…as he climbed to the top of the staircase on the second floor, he saw a large shadow hulking on the wall. Jeff? Was it? Peter took a deep breath and went forward.

It wasn't Jeff, but another guy, just as huge. He must have bodyguards, Peter thought as he tried to get past him. He looked even more brainless than Jeff himself! Of course, this guy wasn't earless or eyeless, so he saw Peter anyway. As soon as the man's beady eyes rested on Peter, he tensed up, hoping that maybe he had bad eyesight in the dark and that he wouldn't be able to see him, but that obviously wasn't the case.

"Hey, man, I'm cool, I'm cool," whispered Peter. "Just—just lemme get past."

"Jeff said no one can get in," said the man in a deep, booming voice. "And I do what Jeff says."

"But isn't Jeff mean to you?" asked Peter, desperate. "I mean—I'll be nice if you let me through!"

"I may be big, but I ain't stupid," said the man. He took a swing at Peter but missed, hitting the wall instead. He yelled and as Peter darted off, the man lumbered after him. He cornered Peter and growled, aiming a threatening fist at him. Peter grinned nervously and ducked the punch. He sprung back up and poked the big guy in the eyes. As he threw his weight around, temporarily blinded, Peter ran off up the next set of stairs. Boy was that close! He finally made it to the room that Jeff had Jane in—he knew that up the stairs in that room, Cara was somewhere, possibly badly hurt. Peter took a deep breath and barged into the room, ready to get beaten up again. Oddly enough, neither Jeff or Alice where in the room.

"Well, that makes it easy!" said Peter. He was expecting a fight, but as long as he could get Cara, that was alright with him! He shot up the stairs to Cara's prison. He came upon a little room with a small door. This must be it. Peter took yet another deep breath and opened the door.

Cara cringed when the door opened—what if it was Jeff again, coming back to hit her some more? But in the light, she saw Peter. "Peter!" Cara called as much as she could.

"Cara!" Peter called in a hushed voice. "Oh Cara, I'm so glad I found you!" He rushed forward and kissed her passionately, but gently. Peter saw Cara's face in the little light from the sunset that was pouring in through the window now; her eye was black, her nose was broken and bleeding, he clothes were torn, and he saw multiple new bruises all over her neck, arms, and probably other places. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better," said Cara. Peter carefully propped her up on his shoulder.

"Come on, I'm gonna get you out of here," said Peter.

"How did you get passed Jeff?" asked Cara. Peter started to move slowly through the door as not to hurt Cara.

"He wasn't there," said Peter. "Neither was Alice, but Jeff has cronies working for him downstairs, I ran into one of them."

"How did you get past him?" asked Cara as Peter helped her down the stairs.

"He wasn't that bright," said Peter. "I poked him in the eye and he was down."

"Oh Peter, I'm so glad you came," said Cara once they got downstairs. "I tell you, it's been a living hell!"

"Oh, has it now?" said a voice behind them. Cara and Peter turned around and saw looming over them, Jeff, with Alice close at his side.

"Wha—where did you come from?" Peter practically squeaked.

"I'm around," said Jeff. "Alice?" Alice slinked around and grabbed Peter from behind, locking his arms behind his back. He fought and fought, but she was strong.

"Jeff, let him go!" Cara yelled. "He didn't do anything!"

"He tried to help you," said Jeff. "He tried to bust you out! I don't know what you all think but nobody outsmarts me _nobody!" _His angry shouts echoed around the cave-like room.

"Well at least let me go so we can handle this man to man," said Peter. "That is, unless you're scared!"

"Peter, no!" begged Cara.

"Scared?" said Jeff. "Why would I be scared of you kid? You're just a wimp, a goof! Well if you want a fight, we can have a fight. Alice, let him go." Alice released her grip on Peter, who jerked her away from him that very second.

"You ready Jeff?" asked Peter.

"Always," said Jeff. He went to punch Peter, but he ducked. At least Peter was smaller than Jeff; it made it easier to get away. Peter attempted a few blows, but to no avail. Jeff landed a fist in Peter's stomach, making him double over and gasp for breath.

"Peter, it's useless, he'll kill you!" said Cara. "For pete's sake, stop!" Peter barely listened to her. He stood up with great effort and gave Jeff a punch in the face. Jeff gave him a burning, evil, furious look. He punched Peter in the stomach again, and while he was down kicked him again and again as Peter clutched at his stomach in pain, unable to breathe.

"Jeff!" screamed Cara. "Jeff, stop, I'm begging you, stop!"

"Shut up slut!" boomed Jeff. He slapped her across the face, making Peter furious. Cara screamed and fell to the ground with Peter, weakened from everything else. "Now we have some order here," said Jeff again. "Alice, help me take em up to the prison room"

"Got that," said Alice picking up Peter roughly. "Let's go." Cara and Peter were dragged off, weak and hurt and not fighting up the stairs again.

Back at the hotel room, Davy was growing restless. "Hey guys, it's been hours. Peter's been gone for so long, I'm starting to get worried," he said.

"Yeah, we should go help!" said Abigail, full of spirit as always.

"We should," said Mike.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Mickey. "Let's get on out of here!"

"Okay," said Mike. "Obviously Bill and Jane are going to need to stay."

"I wish I could come," said Jane. "But it's true, we're both hurt. It'd be silly to go at this point."

"Abigail, can you stay behind and make sure those two are okay?" asked Mike.

"But—" said Abigail.

"Look Abby," said Davy, kneeling down to her while she sat on the couch. "We all know how bad you want to kick your brother's ass, it's natural. But we need you to stay and make sure that Bill and Jane are alright; they're both badly hurt."

"Okay," said Abigail. "I understand."

Davy gave her a kiss and said, "Don't worry about us, we know you all would love to help, but I do believe that this is a job for The Monkees!" The three Monkees walked out the door and went on their way to rescue yet another person (two people, rather) in distress.


	26. Chapter 26

Jeff had Peter and Cara tied up on opposite sides of the small room so they couldn't work together to break out. Cara was in one corner, and Peter in the other. Both were hurt badly and had submitted. "What do you think is gonna happen now?" asked Cara feebly.

"Who knows," said Peter. "Cara, I'm so sorry. This was all my fault."

"Peter, how was this your fault?" asked Cara. "This is no one's fault but Jeff."

"Do you suppose the others will come?" asked Peter.

"I hope they do," said Cara. Jeff, of course knowing her fear of heights, put her near the small window. It was dark by now, but she could still tell how high up she was. She bit her lip and tried not to look at it. "Peter, I'm scared."

"Got news for you, so am I," said Peter. "But it's okay…the others will come and we'll get out of this mess soon enough."

"You're right, they've never let us down before," said Cara.

"God Cara is we weren't tied up I'd be right over there holding you," said Peter.

"I know," said Cara looking over at him. "I would be too."

"And when they guys get here and rescue us, I swear, I'm not letting you go for a week!" said Peter, trying to lighten the mood.

Cara chuckled. "I don't blame you," she said. "I guess I have a tendency to get in trouble."

"That you do," said Peter. "But a little adventure never hurt anyone."

"Well…" said Cara.

"Oh…well, except for now," said Peter. There was another bout of silence and Cara leaned back on the wall.

"I just want it to be over already," she said. "This whole thing."

"Soon," said Peter. "I promise." It killed Peter to not be able to go over there to where Cara was slumped over and not hold her gently and kiss her, but that was Jeff's intent.

"Alright men, here's the plan," said Mike back in the hotel parking lot. "We're gonna get in this car, drive to the prison, and burst on in there like a pack of rabid animals! Got it?"

"Got it," said Mickey and Davy.

"Peter and Cara are in trouble, and it's our job to save them!" said Mike.

"Right!" echoed Mickey and Davy again.

"So are we actually gonna do this instead of just having a pep talk?" asked Mickey.

"Get in the damn car," said Mike. The three climbed into the car and Mike stomped on the gas, driving off.

"Ya think they're okay?" asked Davy.

"Only time will tell," said Mike. "I just hope that Peter didn't do anything stupid."

"Same," said Mickey. "Man, I can't wait for Jeff to get the beating of his life…"

"Yeah, we'll show him!" said Davy. "Give him a beating that he won't forget, that's right! I'll get him from the left, you'll get him from the right, and then from over the head! Yeah!"

"Calm down killer," said Mike. "We'll get him." After only a few more minutes of driving, there was a loud sputter and smoke poured out from the hood of the car as it came to a stop on the side of the road. "Oh man!" yelled Mike. "Why in the hell did this have to happen now?"

"Murphy's Law?" asked Mickey shrugging.

"Shit," cursed Mike as the three got out of the car. "Okay, let's see what's under the hood." Mike opened up the hood of the car and even more smoke puffed out into their faces.

"Oh man!" coughed Davy. "Mick, can you see what's wrong?"

"Geez, the engine's busted!" said Mickey, clearing through the smoke to get a look at what the damage was. "I don't think I can fix it in time!"

"Well this is just _great!" _said Mike. "Just damn great! Peter and Cara are being held prisoner in some old-ass—_prison_, and in the meantime our car's broken down and useless on our way to save them! This is _perfect!" _

"Calm down Mike, there has to be a way," said Mickey, looking closer. "Man, this is gonna take a while…" Next to them, a car horn beeped. Mike was just about to scold the driver for being impatient but upon turning around, they had a rather pleasant surprise.

"Hey kids, need a lift?" asked Charles, who had stopped in his car next to him.

"Oh boy do we sir!" said Davy, bounding over and hopping in.

"What about the car?" asked Mike.

"Man, forget about the car," said Mickey. "Peter and Cara need us!"

"I guess you're right," said Mike, getting into Charles's car as well.

"Where are you fellas headed to?" asked Charles.

"I'll show you the way," said Mike. "It's that old abandoned prison on the other side of town."

"I'll get you there in no time at all son," said Charles, taking off.

"Gee, thanks man, you're a groovy cat, you know!" said Davy.

"That's my aim Mr. Jones," said Charles. "You boys have yourself in quite the predicament."

"Tell me about it," said Mickey. "You're great for coming around."

"Anything for you all," said Charles. "Peter's a good kid too, and so is Cara, I'd hate to see them fail in all this."

"Trust me, 'fail' is not in our dictionary!" said Davy.

"Better not be," said Mike.

Back at the hotel, Abigail was restless. She knew she had been left behind to look after Jane and Bill, but this was ridiculous! She wanted a bit of the action too, and revenge no doubt. She hoped everyone was alright; it had already been a very long time since Peter left. All she wanted to do was get up and go, but she couldn't just leave Bill and Jane alone here. Bill was getting better but still had a hard time walking, and Jane was hurt very badly. What would happen if Abigail left and Jane needed something and Bill couldn't get it? She was very torn. She let out an impatient sigh and got up to go to the room the other two were in.

"Hey guys," she said, opening the door. "How are you two?"

"Been better," said Bill. "Need anything?"

"No," said Abigail. "I just…I wish I was with the others. Not that you guys are a bother or anything, but you know."

"Oh, I understand," said Jane. "And me too, I want to show Jeff a thing or two."

"Jane, you're hurt really bad," said Bill. "As much as I would love to go and help, it's a bad idea."

"Look, I really don't care!" said Jane. "And I know Abigail feels the same. I feel horrible that I once sided with him and I wanna go over there and give him a piece of my mind!"

"He's my brother, how do you think I feel?" asked Abigail. "I'm all down for going, I don't care what Davy or any of them say. Plus Cara's my best friend, do you think I'm gonna let her sit in that prison without something to say?"

"You girls do have a point," said Bill. "Man, Cara's my employee! I can't afford to hire a new one! And Peter's my buddy man! You know what? Let's do this thing, I think we all have good reason to."

"Come on guys, let's teach that asshole a lesson," said Abigail. She helped Bill and Jane get up and they walked out the door. Abigail meant business, and she was sure the others did as well. This was going to be a night that none of them would forget.

"Right here, thanks man," said Mike to Charles as he pulled up in the gravel lot in front of the old prison.

"Don't mention it lads," said Charles. "Good luck to all of you. The bad guy never wins, remember that!"

"Right you are sir!" said Davy. "Take care now!"

"Same to you all," said Charles. He drove off leaving Davy, Mike, and Mickey to brave the old, rickety building and the horrors inside.

"Well, I think which door we know _not _to go in, right Davy?" asked Mickey.

"Oh shut up," said Davy. "Okay, I had no way of knowing there was a vicious dog in there!"

"Okay guys, let's get inside, we have to focus," said Mike. Mickey and Davy nodded and the three went through the front door again.

"Oh man, this is creepier than before," whispered Davy.

"You said it man," said Mickey, looking around every corner. "Man, I'm half expecting something to jump out at me right…now." Of course, as the boys turned the corner, a huge, muscular man, not Jeff, but one of his cronies, was staring them down. "You see, wasn't I right?" said Mickey.

"Hey there big fella!" said Davy. "Look, we're just passing through if ya don't mind—" The man grabbed Davy by his shirt collar. "Okay, I guess you don't like me then," said Davy in a chocked voice. "A little help here guys?"

"Now look sir, I'm sure we can be reasonable here!" scolded Mike at the man, who was now eyeing him dangerously. He dropped Davy and advanced on Mike.

"Thanks man," said Davy, getting up off the floor and dusting himself off.

"Hold on Mike," said Mickey, grabbing a dusty crowbar up off the floor.

"Well hurry up!" said Mike, who was getting closed in by the large man.

"Gotcha," said Mickey. He swung the crowbar and smacked it right into the back of the man's head. He wobbled on the spot for a moment, and then fell flat on his face. "You're welcome," said Mickey, walking past the other two.

"Nice one Mickey," said Mike. The group passed the door with the crazy dog in it, and Mike and Mickey gave Davy a look.

"Oh, knock it off guys!" said Davy.

"We're just yankin' ya Davy," said Mickey. "Ya know, trying to lighten the mood…if it's possible." They climbed some more stairs and came upon the room that they met Jeff in before.

"Here we are," said Mike. "Well, let's go for it!"

"Oh, hang on guys, wait, I've got an idea!" said Davy. He darted off.

"Wait, Davy, where the hell are you going?" said Mike.

"Just trust me!" Davy's voice echoed through the halls. "Gimme some time, I have something here!"

"Just let it go," said Mickey, stopping Mike from running after him. "We've gotta go in there now."

"Right," said Mike. "Okay, let's do this." He opened the door and him and Mickey walked in. Jeff and Alice were standing guard at the staircase, just in case Peter and Cara tried to make another break for it. Luckily for the boys, they hadn't been seen yet.

"Oh man, what are we gonna do?" said Mickey. "We need to get passed them!"

"I dunno…improvise, we're musicians," said Mike. They closed the door and began to look around the floor for something they may be able to use. Suddenly, hung on a wall was the thing that made their minds click.

"Two very old maintenance man uniforms," said Mickey, taking one for himself and giving the other to Mike. "Dress up now! It's showtime! And for God's sake, take the cap off, Jeff may be stupid, but Alice'll know you right away."

"Right," said Mike. The uniforms were big enough to slip over their own clothes, and Mike took his trademark cap off and stuffed it in a pocket.

"And luckily, I always have these with me," said Mickey, holding up two fake mustaches he pulled out of his pocket.

"Mickey, I dunno what I'd do without you," said Mike. Sticking the mustaches on their faces and zipping their uniforms up, the two made their way over to the room again. "I sure hope this works…" The two made their way inside the room and over to the staircase.

"Wait a minute, hold up!" said Jeff. "What do you think you two are doing?"

"Oh, well, we're…uh…the maintenance guys," said Mike.

"Yes, we have seen that there is a terrible leak upstairs and we must go and fix it!" said Mickey.

"Wait just a minute you," said Jeff, stopping them on their way up. "This place is abandoned, why in the world do you need to fix it?" Alice just stood there silently, shaking her head.

"Well…there's obviously people here, right?" said Mickey. "I mean, if it's abandoned, then why are there people here? Common sense people!"

"I don't care what you think is wrong up there, you're not going!" said Alice.

"Oh, well you can just shut up," said Mike directly to her. Alice looked appalled, but said nothing.

"Alice, he's right," said Jeff. Alice looked like she could smack him. "I guess you guys make sense…go on up."

"Good choice sir!" said Mickey as he and Mike climbed the stairs.

"God Jeff, you're so stupid!" said Alice. "Can't you see that's them?"

"Wait a minute…" said Jeff.

Mickey and Mike got upstairs, and saw a little door in the wall. They both nodded at each other and opened it. Sure enough, Peter and Cara were in separate corners, tied up.

"Oh thank God!" said Cara, recognizing the boys. "I knew you'd come!"

"Of course!" said Mickey, rushing in with Mike to untie them. "What did you think we'd do?"

"Where's Davy?" asked Peter.

"He had some other bright idea," said Mike. "God knows what, but I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

"Well good," said Cara, shaking out her wrists where they had been tied up. "Are Jeff and Alice down there?"

"Yeah," said Mike. "Mickey and I got by em with some cheap stunt. Can't believe it worked."

"Well Jeff's all brawn and no brains," said Cara. "You okay over there Peter?"

"Yeah, fine," said Peter. The four got out of the room.

"Is there a back way out?" asked Mike.

"No, I tried looking before," said Peter. "We're gonna have to try and sneak."

"Wish us good luck," said Mickey. The group walked down the stairs, met by an angry looking Jeff and Alice duo. "Oh hi there!" said Mickey. "Well…the leak is fixed, it wasn't that bad, so—" Jeff ripped Mickey's fake mustache off, and did the same to Mike.

"I knew it was you guys," said Jeff. "There was something weird here, I knew it!"

"Oh, give it a rest Jeff," said Cara. "You see, I told you they'd come!"

"But you didn't say if they'd succeed!" said Jeff.

"Actually, I think she did," said Peter.

"Oh, you shut up kid!" said Jeff. Peter glared at him but kept his mouth shut.

"Now, I think we can handle this like—uh—civilized people do you think?" asked Mike as Jeff and Alice bared down on them.

"I think that's highly unlikely," said Jeff. He snapped his fingers and the four burly cronies lumbered in. "Look who's outnumbered now?"

"Well…we look screwed," said Mike.

"I couldn't have said it better," said Jeff.

"Well I could have!" shouted a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned around wildly. In the doorway stood Abigail, Jane, Bill (the best he could) and Davy…with the dog from the other room. He somehow managed to fashion some sort of leash and make sure that it didn't maul anybody. The dog, however, looked just as pissed as ever. "Give up Jeff," said Abigail again. "I do believe you are evenly matched right now!"

"You ready to fight?" asked Cara. "Cause I've been ready for a long time."

"If you losers want a fight, I'll give you a fight!" said Jeff. "Let's go!"

"Right!" said Davy. He let go of the dog's leash and he went wild. Then the scuffle began. Everyone was paired up evenly, except for the dog, who was running rampant around the room chasing people up the stairs and everywhere else. Abigail and Bill went right to fighting, pummeling two of the cronies. Mike and Mickey did too, shouting a war cry as they ran and jumped. Jane tapped Alice on the back, and when she turned around, she slapped her hard across the face. Alice growled and attacked Jane, who put up a fight. Cara was engaged with one of the cronies, and doing the best for her shape at the moment. Her adrenaline was pumping and she was ducking and landing every blow thrown in the fight.

Of course, Davy had to be fighting the biggest crony in the gang. It was, in fact, the same one he had met up with in the hall. Davy ducked under his legs and came out on his other side. The guy was thrown off bigtime, and Davy socked him in the face first chance he got. "You don't mess with David Jones any day!" said Davy as the man fell to the floor.

"Atta boy Davy!" shouted Peter. Right away, he felt a great pain in his face. Jeff had punched him, hard. "Man, you know you're getting on my last nerve!" said Peter. He returned the punch, and it was on.

"So you think you can take my girl eh?" said Jeff between punches. "Well you're damn wrong!"

"Oh, I think I'm right!" said Peter, ducking a flying fist. "I already have her!"

"I'd love to see you keep her!" said Jeff. He punched Peter in the stomach, but this time, he didn't give up. Peter kicked, punched, and swung at Jeff like he never had fought before, cornering him against a wall.

"You—don't—deserve—Cara!" screamed Peter between every blow. Jeff grabbed Peter's wrist before he could land another punch and switched places; Peter was now against the wall, and Jeff was punching him. Peter started to see stars hit after hit. He felt warm blood drip down his shirt. He managed to get a couple hits in, but it made no difference.

"Peter, no!" Cara shouted, trying to run to him, but Abigail held her back.

"Cara, you can't run in there!" said Abigail.

"Peter!" Cara shouted again as she watched the beating. Peter felt faint; everything was a painful blur as Jeff beat him. Everyone had almost forgot about the dog that Davy had let loose in the room…except until it rushed over to Jeff and Peter.

"Peter, look out!" screamed Jane as she was trying to hold off Alice.

"Look out for what?" said an aggravated Jeff, letting go of Peter. The huge, angry black dog was crouching, and it leapt, straight into Jeff. Peter dove away, landing on the ground by Cara and Abigail. The dog pinned Jeff to the ground and began to maul him. Jeff screamed in horror as the dog ripped away at him. Cara looked away into Abigail's shoulder, but Abigail looked on. The screams were horrible and the dog snarled and yelped as he tore. All fighting had stopped; even Alice ceased trying to yank Jane's hair out.

The dog finally walked away after the screaming stopped, leaving bloody footprints as it walked off from Jeff's bloody, mangled corpse.

"Well…that's that," said Mike. "Good idea with the dog I guess Davy."

"And you patronized me for going in that door!" said Davy.

"I have to say, I have mixed feelings about that dog," said Bill. The dog walked over to Davy and sat down, wagging its tail, looking for approval.

"Ya did good boy," said Davy. "Now scat, go on." The dog yipped and trotted out the door.

"Oh, I forgot, I called the cops on the way out of the hotel," said Bill. "They should be here any minute."

"Hey…Peter?" said Cara, going over to Peter. "Peter, are you okay?"

"Been better," said Peter, trying to stand up. "You?"

"Feel like crap," said Cara. The two looked into each other's eyes and kissed deeply like they had never kissed before.

"Ah guys, get a—" started Mike, but then he saw Davy and Abigail feverishly making out as well. "Oh, never mind…"

"Police!" shouted a man at the doorway. The two couples stopped kissing and everyone looked at the group of police at the door.

"Yeah, I called," said Bill. "It's that girl—" he pointed at Alice, "and those four guys."

"The _hell _happened to this guy over here?" exclaimed one officer, pointing at Jeff's body.

"Big dog," said Davy. "He's the evil boy—well—ex-boyfriend."

"Hey, wait a minute, I remember you!" said Peter to that officer. "You were that guy who stopped me on the road earlier! You believe me now?"

The officer looked from Peter, to Cara, to Jeff, and back around again many times. "Oh…well…I guess I owe you an apology son…"

The group moved outside and Alice and the four cronies were arrested. Charles and Rick were outside. "Alice baby, I can't believe you were involved in all of this!" said Rick.

"Yeah daddy I was!" said Alice as the police dragged her off. "For the money! Which I never got cause the guy who was supposed to give it to me was fucking mauled by a dog! Hey—keep your hands off me, I'm a _lady!" _

"Hard to believe," said Mike.

"Oooooh just wait till I get out Mike, you're _dead, _ya here me? Dead!"

"One of these days Alice, to the moon!" screamed Mike.

"Oh, knock it off, we're not the Honeymooners!" Alice screamed back.

"I'll pay your bail honey!" called Rick as Alice was being forced into the police car and as he was being pulled away by Charles.

"Well…we should get Peter and Cara to a hospital," said Mike. Peter and Cara were of course the worst hurt of them all.

"We'll bring them in a separate car," said the officer who stopped Peter before. "Get there quick. Come on guys." He ushered the two, who were attached at the hip and dazed, into the car.

"So did Jeff finally get what he deserved?" asked Peter.

"Yeah," said Cara. "That dog was a lucky break." The two laughed in relief as they were driven off to the hospital.

DON'T GO AWAY! ONE MORE CHAPTER!


	27. Chapter 27

Cara lay in her hospital bed, listening to all the beeps and buzzes going on all around her. Her mind was still in a blur about yesterday's events…oh my God…that was really all just one day! She stared blankly up at the ceiling, trying to clear her head and think of something new, but it was pretty damn hard to do. The door opened, and in walked Abigail with a huge bouquet of roses in a glass vase.

"These are from the boys," said Abigail, placing the roses on the bedside table. "They're all outside. Peter's still in his room though."

"How is he?" asked Cara.

"He's fine," said Abigail, sitting at the foot of Cara's bed. "Just really sleepy."

"Yeah, same here," said Cara. "Man…I can't believe it…Jeff's actually…dead."

"I can't believe it either," said Abigail. "And I know this is probably horrible to say, I mean, I'm his sister and all, but I'm glad he's gone. There's gonna be a lot less grief in our lives now."

"Yeah," said Cara. "I mean…I'm free."

"And Peter's got gonna lay a hand on you unless…well…you know," said Abigail, giving Cara a wink.

"Yeah, you've got that right," said Cara, smiling. The door opened again, and Mike, Mickey, and Davy stuck their heads in the door.

"Hey, we're just showing someone where you are," said Davy. "We'll be in when they're out, we're gonna go over to Peter for a bit!" The three ducked out of the room, and two more people walked in. There was a redheaded woman with green eyes and horn-rimmed glasses, and a tall dark-haired man with round, dark eyes.

Cara sat up right away. "Mom? Dad?" she asked, appalled.

"Yes dear, it's us!" said Mrs. Lovelace, rushing over to her and grabbing her hand. "Oh, when Abigail told me what happened I didn't know what to think! I was so worried darling, so worried! I know we haven't been there for you a lot since high school but I promise that after this I won't let you out of my sight!"

"Yeah, who knew Jeff was that rotten?" said Mr. Lovelace.

"It's okay guys," said Cara, choked up. "I've managed…I'm just glad you're here now!"

"Oh dear, I would hug you but you're all beat up," said Mrs. Lovelace. "Oh, those boys out there are just _darling _Cara, I'm so glad you found them!"

"That Peter kid ain't so bad either," said Mr. Lovelace. "You deserve someone who would risk his life for you Cara."

"Peter's perfect," said Cara. "And thank you, I don't think I could ever find a better group of friends…or a better set of parents."

"Oh dear you don't know how much I've wanted to hear you say that," said Mrs. Lovelace.

"So your parents and I were talking about both of us moving back in with them," said Abigail. "We'd get a place close by the boys!"

"Cara, we'd love to have you back in the family again," said Mrs. Lovelace. "Your brother's going to be coming home soon as well, and of course Abigail will be with us. What do you say?"

Cara had to think for a minute. It would be very odd not staying with The Monkees anymore…but to have a real family again, to give her parents a second chance…she was free now, she could make her own decisions and live a normal life, one she never had.

"I'll do that," said Cara.

"Oh, wonderful!" said Mrs. Lovelace. "We actually have a place now!"

"And those boys are welcome anytime," said Mr. Lovelace. "Great group of kids, really!"

"Thanks mom and dad," said Cara. "I love you guys."

"And we love you too sweetie," said Mrs. Lovelace. "Well, it's time for us to go now, the doctor said that you and Peter should be getting out any minute now. We'll meet you at the boys' house!" Cara's parents walked out of the room.

"Abigail," said Cara. "How in the world did you get a hold of them?"

"Easy," said Abigail. "I called!"

"Oh…right," said Cara. That was something she never thought to do. The boys, except for Peter of course, who was in his own room, stopped by for the last few minutes before Cara and Peter were let out. Cara was surprised she was well enough to walk, but as soon as she changed out of her hospital gown, she was up on her feet and walking out to the waiting room where the boys and Abigail were. Peter was there too, along with Bill and Jane, who had to be treated as well.

"So?" asked Mickey. "How was the surprise visit?"

"Very nice," said Cara. "They really do seem to care about me after all."

"Well, they're your parents," said Peter. "They have to love you, it's their job!"

"I guess so," said Cara. "How are you Peter?"

"Never been better," said Peter. He gave her a soft kiss and they sat down next to each other.

"So Cara," said Bill. "Now that this mess is all over and everything, how's about taking your job back at Psychedelic Psycho?"

"Bill, nothing would be better," said Cara. Peter gave her a glance. "Well, except for one thing."

"Oh, it's okay, I understand," said Bill. He wrapped his arm around Jane and kissed her on the cheek.

"So that's happening now?" asked Cara.

"Yeah," said Mike. "Bout time too, it was starting to bug me."

"And now, all's well that ends well ladies and gentlemen!" announced Mickey.

"Oh come on Mickey, it's not over yet!" said Davy. "We still have to get home!"

"Oh, right," said Mickey. "Well, let's head out everyone!" Mike had managed to get The Monkeemobile back thanks to Charles, who had called for a tow truck when he had seen Mike's beloved car still on the side of the road where he left it after it broke down. Mike was overjoyed and thanked Charles to no end. The group got into two separate cars, the boys, Abigail, and Cara in the Monkeemobile and Bill and Jane in Jane's car. The caravan traveled back to The Monkee's pad where Cara's parents were waiting. They waved them down, and the group leapt out of their cars. Cara went aside to talk to her parents, and Peter looked on.

"Hey Pete, how you holding up?" asked Davy.

"Well, I feel better about life," said Peter. "I think Cara's gonna move back in with her parents."

"Well yeah, probably, but she'll be close by," said Davy. "Abigail will be with them and she told me that they've got a place near here."

"Yeah…it'll just be weird with her not here all the time," said Peter.

"I'm sure she'll be here plenty mate," said Davy. "Don't sweat it." Cara came bounding over to Peter after she was done with her parents.

Peter picked her up and twirled her around. He set her down and said, "So how are things with your parents?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard that Abigail and I are moving in with them," said Cara. "But they said that you and the boys and everyone are welcome any time you want!"

"Oh, that's great!" said Peter.

"And I'll be around here an awful lot," said Cara. "They're gonna have me get my driver's license finally and a car so I can drive back and forth. And Bill gave me my job back at Psychedelic Psycho!"

"That's great Cara," said Peter. The whole group walked inside the house.

"Boy is it good to be back in our own old pad," said Mike, setting down his bags. "Home sweet home!"

"Yeah," said Mickey. "With those good ol' stairs, good ol' kitchen, Mr. Snyder…everything!"

"Yeah, and no one trying to run us out, that's for sure," said Davy.

"Say boys, why don't you play us a song?" asked Cara.

"You know, that ain't such a bad idea," said Mike. The four boys leapt up to the little bandstand they had set up in their house and grabbed their instruments.

"What do you suppose we'll play?" asked Davy.

"How bout that new one you've been working on?" asked Mickey. "What was it? Sleepy Jean or something?"

"Oh, you mean 'Daydream Believer'?" asked Davy. "Nah man, it ain't ready yet!"

"Davy, look at our crowd," said Mike. "I think we have the least discriminating audience out there!" The group looked out to see Cara, Abigail, Bill, Jane, and Mr. and Mrs. Lovelace.

"Yeah Mike, guess you're right," said Davy. "Ya know what? Let's do it. Peter?"

Peter sighed and put his bass down and dragged the keyboards out. Sitting down on the stool and his fingers poised above the keys, he looked and Davy and waited for the signal. Davy nodded and Peter started off with a pretty little piano introduction. Cara had never heard Peter play keys before—it was nice! He was so talented…her parents caught her gazing at him and gave her the all-knowing parent eye. Cara shrugged it off and kept looking; she didn't care—she was happy!

Davy came in with the lead, a pretty little melody with vivid, descriptive lyrics, and Mike with some cheery little guitar fills. The chorus came in, and once it came around enough times, the audience got the idea and sang along. There was clapping, singing, laughing, and dancing. It was like nothing bad ever happened! Cara watched the boys up there having all the fun they could, playing beautifully and enjoying every last note. As soon as the song was done, Peter swooped down from the stage and gave Cara a long, uninterrupted kiss. At that moment Cara knew that she was right where she belonged. She had a man to love who loved her, great friends who would stand by her side for anything, and finally, a family. And she wouldn't trade her new life for the world. Peter broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, and she could tell that he was thinking the same exact thing. This was a brand-new chapter in all of their lives, no one regretted a thing.

THE END

Thanks everyone! Well, it's all over now, but before you shut your computers off, I have some questions about the story to ask you, because, yes, I do care what you think! You can answer these via review or message, whichever you want. Be honest, but also nice, it's possible! Here we are:

What was your favorite part/chapter of the story, and why?

What do you think I could've done better, and why?

Who was your favorite character out of my original ones (so Cara, Abigail, Jane, Bill, Rick, Charles, Alice, or Jeff, etc.) and why?

Did you think I got Mike, Mickey, Davy, and Peter's personalities down well enough?

Overall, what did you really think of the story (plot, characters, writing, themes) and why?

Once again, thanks for reading and sticking to the end! It really means a lot. I'm going to be taking a break to figure out what my next story will be, but I'll be back in some time. And if you have any questions for me…hell, why not? Thanks!


End file.
